Beyond the Horizon
by CrazyCanoeingGIT
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to What's In a Name A deadly illness spreads through the Caribbean and six months after WIaN left off, Jack’s back asking for Christy’s help in keeping some old friends alive. What happens next is definitely a lifechanging experience.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes -  
  
Here we go again! This is the sequel to "What's In a Name?" and I hope that you'll all enjoy it. There will be many surprises and many interesting things for you and I only hope that it comes up to scratch. Hopefully, if you are reading this, you have read WIAN otherwise you'll be quite lost. Well, enough blather for now. Enjoy!  
  
-A-  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I only own Christy, Rhia, Colin and members of the crew not appearing in POTC. I only wish for the rights to Jack but there are certain things that can not be had apparently.  
  
-A-  
  
Beyond the Horizon  
  
Chapter One - French Lessons and Surprises  
  
Many sunny days and star-filled nights had passed during the six months since Jack's last visit and I was keeping myself occupied with matters of the home and more importantly, our daughter. Being that a tutor was exceptionally expensive to hire from either London or even Port Royale, I took up the task of educating Rhiannon myself. So, in early April, three months after Jack's departure, I had moved from merely simple lessons like grammar, math, and reading, onto basic French. I had been told when I was at school that children could learn languages easily ... or at least it was the teacher's justification for teaching us French before we understood English grammar.  
  
I guessed that she would pick up on the language quickly, she was an exceptionally bright child and my assumption had turned out to be true. I had sung lullabies to Rhiannon in French, which she had picked up on and now walked around singing herself. Also, the fact that whenever I was annoyed or angry with something, either a comment to myself or my child or a frustrating person in town, I would rant in French ... I didn't want her to pick up on certain choice words, either ... and thus I exposed her to the language.  
  
After three months of lessons, she had picked up on the language she was becoming fairly competent and my most recent lessons progressed to involve the conjugation of common verbs like 'like and do.'  
  
So it was on the afternoon of the twenty-fourth of June, I sat on the cliff overlooking the sea teaching Rhia my second language.  
  
"I like?" I quizzed.  
  
"J'aime," came the correct response.  
  
"You, informal, like?"  
  
"Tu aimes."  
  
"He or she likes?"  
  
"Il ou elle aime."  
  
"We like?"  
  
"Nous aimons."  
  
"You, formal, like?"  
  
"Umm...vous aimont?"  
  
I shook my head 'no.'  
  
"Vous...vous aimez?"  
  
"Right. Now, they like."  
  
"Ils ou elles aimont."  
  
"Good. Now one final thing, then you can go play. How do you say 'I like to play with friends.'"  
  
Rhia pondered this for a moment. I smiled to see the concentration that was evident on her face. "J'aime jouer avec amies."  
  
"Right. Now go play you little siren. You've done a good job today. We'll leave it tomorrow."  
  
Rhia got up and skipped away, singing merrily to herself.  
  
I laughed quietly and got up to walk towards the house. I went inside the kitchen, intent on finishing some of the cleaning that I had been neglecting to do of late but I started to see a surprising sight in the room.  
  
Sitting leisurely at the table boots kicked up and chair reclined was Jack, looking as if he belonged there and this was a long-standing engagement. My eyes widened with shock and my hand flew up to my mouth to stop myself from uttering a scream.  
  
"What...What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, ain't that a welcome, love," Jack drawled calmly.  
  
I lowered my hand slowly and sat down at the table, staring intently at Jack. "Jack...why are you back so soon? You left all of six months ago."  
  
Jack's mischievous smile faltered. "I need your help, love...or rather, the Black Pearl needs your help."  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, I could hear the tension in Jack's voice and looking carefully at him, I could see that he looked differently than he had last time. His face looked slightly worn, his eyes tired and he looked exceptionally stressed, more so than I had ever seen him before.  
  
"There's a rather odd illness circulating through the Caribbean. Some of the crew's gotten it. I've lost three of them so far and more are far too close to death's doorway than I'd like."  
  
I knew where this was heading before I even opened my mouth to ask but I did so anyway, to humour him more than anything. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Jack met my eyes and held my gaze for a long time. "Christy .... Colin's one of the sick."  
  
My heart lurched painfully in my chest. Colin still held a dear spot in my heart and had made extra efforts to visit me over the last four and a half years. "What are the symptoms? How long have they been ill? Is it something easily spread? Do you have them in a separate area?"  
  
"Most ... about a week. It was all I could do to get the Pearl here. The crew's morale is low and I have several new members that are starting to believe that the Pearl's still cursed and that they are all going to die."  
  
"What do you want me to do? I don't know anything much about illnesses."  
  
"Come back ... ye have more medical talent than me or any of the crew ... other than Colin ... but that's how he got sick in the first place."  
  
Sighing in frustration, I wiped my face with the back of my hand and leaned forward on the table. "I can't do that, Jack. What you're asking me to do is impossible. What are we supposed to do about our daughter? I can't just up and leave! If I do as you ask, I'd expose her to the illness and if she got sick ... if she died ... I can't bare to loose her. If I did ... I don't know what I'd do."  
  
I stared off out the window to see where Rhia was playing in the yard. She was throwing flower petals up in the air, singing a nonsense song. I watched with a partially disconnected feeling as she played merrily, unaware of the partial battle that was occuring between her parents. I did not want to look at Jack. I couldn't bring myself to look over at him and see the possible anger in his face. I could tell that Jack was becoming annoyed with me without even looking at him, his feelings practically emanated throughout the room. But I didn't know what else I could do. I didn't see many options. And as much as I wanted to help him ... I didn't know if I could afford to or not.  
  
"I'm not asking ye to risk our daughter, Christy. I'm asking to help me and yer friend. I don't think that's too much to ask, love."  
  
I sighed once more. "No, Jack, but what am I supposed to do with her? She's too young to leave alone for a day even and I'm not about to risk exposing her to any illness. I don't know who would take her for that matter either. IF I could find someone, I would go without question. But that's an enormous IF. I can't just go running about the Caribbean with nary a care. I've got someone who depends on me now. I have somewhat of a life but ... most importantly, I have a child ... we have a child ... and I can't just give up on that responsibility." My voice cracked slightly, betraying my frustration, my grief at not being able to help him.  
  
"You see, love, that's where we run aground. You're forgetting about one very important thing - Will and Elizabeth."  
  
My mouth widened into a silent 'Oh' of understanding. I hadn't truly thought of that, even though I knew that Elizabeth and Will loved her as a daughter of their own and had always taken her if I needed to be alone or if I needed to go into town and didn't want to take her. And even though I had a slight feeling of trepidation at asking my friends to take my child for an unknown amount of time, I knew that my worries were unnecessary, they would gladly take her. As I had said, they treated Rhia as an adopted daughter and she was most likely the only child, by blood or not, that they would have for Elizabeth was barren. "Fine ... but what do we tell Rhia? 'Mummy's going on a nice leisure cruise' or something like that? She wouldn't believe for that, Jack. She's a very smart child. You'd be amazed at how much she picks up on."  
  
Jack laughed, his previous annoyance had vanished. "Well, look at her father. That should tell you how smart she's going to be."  
  
I laughed with him. "Yes, of course, I forgot..."  
  
"Simply tell her that you're going to go help me with something and that she gets to stay with Will and Elizabeth while we're away."  
  
I bit my lip hesitantly and pondered the idea for a while. Finally deciding on only one remaining option, I asked, "When do we leave?"  
  
Jack grinned, it seemed that he had known that I would go and it had just been a matter of persuasion. "As soon as possible. I'll go talk to Will and Elizabeth about taking her if you'll get Rhia ready. We absolutely must leave by tomorrow morning. Tonight would be even better."  
  
I nodded but didn't feel the urge to get up ... I doubted whether or not I had the nerves to any more. Jack stood, walked over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I knew I could count on you, love." He kissed me softly and left without another word edgewise.  
  
Immediately after his departure, I started to wonder if I was in fact doing the right thing or not but I didn't try to over-analyze my actions. So, deciding that I was in fact doing the right thing, I called my daughter back inside.  
  
Sitting down and pulling her into my lap, I played with her hair idly as I asked, "Rhia, you like Will and Elizabeth, right?"  
  
She nodded, a finger stuffed into her mouth.  
  
"Would you want to go and stay with them for a while? I have to go away with your father for a while and they would like to keep you while I'm gone."  
  
She shook her head 'no,' finger still firmly in place.  
  
"Rhia, I have to go away and I can't take you with me ... but I want you to be with someone you know."  
  
Rhia twisted in my lap and looked inquisitively up at me. "Why, Mummy? I don't want you to go away. Take me with you."  
  
I smoothed my daughter hair soothingly. "I can't, sweetheart. My friend from your papa's ship is really sick. You remember him. Colin? With the blond hair."  
  
She nodded. "I like him. He gave me sweets."  
  
I smiled at the memory of Colin's last visit. He had brought chocolate, which was exceptionally rare and expensive, even in the Caribbean. But the fact that he had come at all had brightened my mood so much. "Well, he's really, really sick. And your papa wants me to help him. And we don't want to let Colin get sicker, do we?"  
  
Rhia shook her head but furrowed her eyebrows at what I had said about Jack. "Papa's here? Why hasn't he talked to me? Doesn't he like me?"  
  
I smiled wryly. "Of course he likes you, sweet. He loves you. He's going to be back soon. He's just taking care of some things first."  
  
She pulled the finger out of her mouth and put her hand on my face. "I don' wan' you to leave. I'd miss you. I wan' you to be here with me. Do you have to go?" She lay her head down on my shoulder and started to cry feebly onto me. I rocked her back and forth gently as I had done so many other times.  
  
When I was about to answer, the door opened. My head twisted back to see Jack walking in. He saw Rhia still awake and crying and flashed a questioning look over at me, clearly he expected us to be ready to go by now.  
  
"Aye, Rhia. I need her help. Savvy?" Jack said, a merry tone in his voice.  
  
Rhia stopped crying immediately and jerked her head upwards. "Papa?!" In one quick movement she had jumped out of my lap and ran towards Jack.  
  
Jack laughed and scooped her up in his arms and swung her around in the air. The sounds of both their laughter, both full grown man and little girl, both father and daughter, mingled easily and filled the room, buoying my spirits.  
  
I made my way over to them and lifted Rhia out of Jack's arms and said chidingly, "I was trying to get her to sleep, Jack," but I smiled nonetheless.  
  
Jack pulled a face at Rhia. "Well, mummy's not much fun, then, is she?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head 'no.'  
  
"Let's get this little 'un to bed, eh, love?" Jack asked, playfully ruffling Rhia's hair.  
  
I nodded and after putting Rhia down on the ground, led her to her room, Jack on our heels.  
  
After getting Rhia settled into bed, she started asking questions beyond measures about any place that he had ever visited. Jack quickly placated her curiosity after telling her a rather edited version what had transpired between Will and Elizabeth with the Aztec gold. She fell asleep while he was talking and we left the room quietly.  
  
-A-

Author's Note -

Well, I hope that was enough of a taster. The next chapter will be coming sometime relatively soon. I have school starting up again on Tuesday, so, sadly my wealth of free time (cough, cough, yeah right) will be coming to an end. But, I hope that this was enough to get people back into the story. So, tell me the good, the bad, the ugly, I honestly don't care, just tell me what you think! Review!

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	2. Farewell and Hello

Author Notes-

Okay, before the angry mobs attack, allow me to first appologise then explain. I'm sorry that this chapter took me soooo long to get out. I started school about 10 days ago and if the first 2 weeks are any indication of the amount (or lack there of) of free time that I'll have, my posting will be slightly more sporadic. This week, I have about 4 tests over the course of 2 days, a store party, a volleyball game, working 2 nights and something else that will doubtlessly spring up when I can't afford it to. So, I'm very sorry for the immense delay and hopefully you enjoy the chapter!

-A-

Author Thanks-

Amidala - Thanks, mate! Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks for the review (and warning) I'm not the most patient person either so I understand where you're coming from. Enjoy!

Lashandra - I'm glad you enjoyed WIAN. Hopefully, you'll like this as much! Thanks for your review and enjoy!

punkdpirate - Thanks mate! Enjoy!

RoyalPain/NoblePlace - Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you loved WIaN so much. Hopefully you'll love this one as much too. As far as Chaton goes, trust me, she comes in, but at a convient time and place, just not quite yet. I'm glad you love Rhia so much as well, she's really fun to write...I can't help but smile sometimes when I write her lines. Enjoy!

cheeralldatime - Thanks! Enjoy!

GinnyPotter4eva - Thanks! Hope that my email explained the Rhia thing. Enjoy!

Jinxd n cursed - Thanks! Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

LOLgirl - Thanks! Enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks for the review! Happy early birthday, by the way! Enjoy!

JessicaVanHelsing - Thanks! Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! You were the first if not one of the first to review...nice job! Enjoy!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! You'll see about the other reason, it all comes clearer in a bit, I swear. Enjoy!

Piper8188 - Thanks! Happy late birthday! Enjoy!

Zubachickqt4u - Thanks! Enjoy!

JeevesSwineford - Thanks! Enjoy, mate!

Last Time-

After getting Rhia settled into bed, she started asking questions beyond measures about where he had ever visited. Jack quickly placated her curiosity after telling her a rather edited version what had transpired between Will and Elizabeth with the Aztec gold. She fell asleep while he was talking and we left the room quietly.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 2 - Farewell and Hello

Half an hour later, I had a bag of belongings - trousers and shirts from my first sojourn on the Pearl, work skirts and less fancy dresses, a mirror, comb courtesy of my first trip, and a bandana - strapped to my back and a small sack of clothes for Rhia. Will and Elizabeth could always come back to the house should she need something.

"Ready to go, love?" Jack asked as I emerged from my bedroom.

I nodded and we walked silently back to Rhia's room and I pulled the covers away from her as Jack lifted her into his arms. She shifted slightly in her sleep, clearly unhappy about being moved from her bed. I watched with a joy that I couldn't trace as Jack ran a hand over her dark head soothingly and she stilled, subconsciously snuggling closer to the warmth of his arms.

I leaned in closer and stood on my tip toes to kiss Jack lightly on the lips before leading him over to the door. We walked silently down the lawn, bathed in moonlight as the stars glimmered overhead. My heart - my heart felt as though it got heavier with every step that I took.

I looked over at Jack carrying Rhiannon in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. They looked so much alike that my heart gave another throb. If someone were to put the two of them in a room filled with one hundred other people and lined them up, that person could easily have identified father and daughter. Rhia's hair was the same dark colour as Jack's locks and fell, in loose ringlets, down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The only thing that I knew was different between them was the eyes, Jack's were deep brown, nearly black and Rhia's were hazel, like mine.

Quickly we reached Will and Elizabeth's home and found Will waiting at the door for us. We didn't even have to knock before the door opened to let us in. Our urgency was easily detected in our stride and the uncharacteristic firmness in my face but Will smiled over reassuringly at me. 'Jack must have told him of my hesitation,' I thought as I smiled faintly back.

Will led us up the stairs and to the room that had been my own when I stayed with them. Jack lay Rhia back down on the bed and I sat down beside her while he moved off to talk to Will. Rhia stirred and I ran my hand over her hair and along her chin murmuring, "Shhh ... go back to sleep, Rhia." She stilled as though she had heard me and I sat for a long time at her side, until I had no doubt in my mind that she slept on. "Be good, Rhiannon. I'll see you before long, I promise."

Jack came back over to the bed and helped me to walk away, his hand at the small of my back. Elizabeth, I noticed, had been standing in the doorway, watching us, a slightly distant, sad look in her eyes. I pulled away from Jack gently and the two of us embraced in a friendly hug. Before we broke apart, I said quietly, "Take care of her for me, please." Elizabeth nodded and our group of four stepped from the room and Jack gave Will and Elizabeth more details of our plans as I watched Rhia sleep from the still open doorway.

Jack put his hands on my shoulders, clearly saying that he and the Turner's had finished their discussion and said gruffly in my ear, "Let's go love."

I followed him silently, my head downcast and feet leaden. We went down the trail that led to the beach and the Pearl. I saw her floating in the harbour and the beauty of her took my breath away. I dawdled slightly, not wanting too much to leave, feeling a faint trace of foreboding hovering over me that I couldn't trace.

Jack replaced the hand at the small of my back and started to lead me to the rowboat that was waiting. "Love, time is short." Quickly, we made the trip to the Pearl and while on deck, I saw far more unfamiliar faces than familiar ones. My bag was tossed to an anonymous man and I was led down to the cabin that had been transformed into a sick bay. Jack opened the door for me and the distinct odour of death and decay wafted into my nose.

"Oh my ..." I whispered.

Those who were ill were lying on beds or sprawled on the floor. I hurried over to Colin, lying on the bed muttering to himself. I felt his forehead as I sat down on the edge of the bed, finding that the heat was extreme and in spite of his lack of action, sweat beaded his brow. The colour of his skin, usually tanned from the fierce Caribbean sun, was a deathly sheen of white and his eyes were open and fixed at the ceiling.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked sharply.

"A week."

"Jack, I need water and some cloth down here quickly. If his fever doesn't break..."

The sound of retreating footsteps tod me that my instructions had been heeded. While he was gone, I moved along to the other three. All were intensely fevered so I removed blankets from them. My mother had taught me basics of health care long ago as part of her desperate attempt to make me ready to be married, and I had managed to pick up a useful skill or two from Port Royale's midwife who had taken a liking to me after I sought out her help when Rhia had a cold.

When Jack returned with the water and rags, I wet them with the cooling water and placed them on their foreheads. "Can you aske someone to send a weak broth down for them," I said indicating to the men. "And some bread for me, please?" Jack gave the instructions to a small boy, a cabin boy, I assumed, and left.

"Yes'm," he murmured while blushing before scurrying away. I didn't blame him for wanting to get away from the room ... I did too.

He returned soon and I attempted to feed the men before even thinking about eating myself. The broth dribbled down the side of their mouths and sighing in frustration, I pulled their heads into my lap and forced their mouths open to pour the broth down their throats.

The task was difficult, to put it lightly. They thrashed, moaned and coughed deeply in their fevered state. But eventually I managed it. I placed cloths that had been soaked in the cool water on all of their foreheads and wiped the sweat from their faces.

It was terribly late when I decided to retire. The cabin boy had long since fallen asleep in the doorway. I shook him slightly to wake him and sent him back to the cabin after thanking him for his help. With him gone, I made my own way back to Jack's cabin. When I reached the deck, I saw that the stars were hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. The moon was obscured and there was a slight chill to the air. Immediately after entering Jack's cabin, I went to the basin that had been filled with water and splashed water on my arms and face.

A pair of strong arms encircled my waist and Jack kissed the top of my head lightly. I leaned into his embrace and relaxed in his arms. "How are the patients, love?"

Feeling weary in more ways than one, I answered tiredly, "Not good ... not good at all ... they're all very sick ... I'm not sure if I'll be able to help them ... I don't know what all I can do. I don't understand what's gotten them ill."

Jack kissed along my neck and started unlacing the back of my dress. "Come to bed, love. Ye need sleep yerself, can't afford ta get too worn down."

"I know..." I whispered but my mind was not on the here and now, it was back in Port Royale with Rhia.

"Love?"

I shook my head as if to clear the fog that filled my mind. "I'm fine."

"She's all right, love. Will and Liz will love having her and she'll going to be fine," Jack said, correctly interpreting my silence. "You'll see her before long. It's only going to be a week, two at the most, love. Although after Will and Liz spoil her, I'm not too sure that ye'll be wanting her back!"

If Jack had been trying to lighten the mood, he had succeeded. My worries disappeared as I laughed merrily at his words. "Will and Liz would. They've always loved Rhia. Treated her like a daughter. They can't have children, you know. They have always been willing to take her for the afternoon or how ever long I need. Its wonderful. I'm afraid that they'll not want to give her back, though. They love her as much as I love her, I think. But most people do. I'm so proud of her, Jack. You would be too. She's a smart little girl. She's already picking up on French."

"Aye, yer teachin' her, of course she's picking up quickly.

I shook my head slowly. "Not entirely. Before I started teaching her, she figured out some ... choice words that I had been using to describe some members of the Navy." I laughed slightly and pulled gently out of Jack's arms and changed into one of his oversized shirts to sleep in. We lay down in the bed together, facing one another as we talked. "One day, one of Norrington's lieutenants had questioned me on Rhia's parentage, with Norrington as a witness. She's the spitting image of you, you know. Well, after the leiutenant left, I had a bit of a row with him and stormed home. I was storming around the kitchen, slamming everything around, ranting and raving in French and the next thing I knew, Rhia was pulling at my skirt and she asked me what a bastard was." Jack laughed. "So I asked her where she had heard that, thinking that maybe one of the children from town had called her that. It had happened once or twice when she was an infant, people had made comments about me being a whore with a bastard baby. But she shocked me by saying, "You called Commondorf Norrenton that, Mama. Did you forget already?"

Jack laughed heartily. "Commondorf?!"

I nodded and choked out an answer as well as I could without hysterical laughter. "She ... forgot ... how to pronounce it ... I think ... but she never liked him much in the first place."

We laughed for a long time. "Child after me own heart. Does she cause trouble for you often?"

I shook my head. "She's a good girl. Ticklish though, don't know where she got that from..."

"Hmmm ... Let's see," Jack said before he pounced.

He dug skilled fingers into my ribs. I laughed and struggled and attempted to get him off of me. Tears started to stream from my eyes as Jack continued his attack of all my tickle-zones. My arms and legs flailed and I fought in vain to kick my leg around Jack's head. But I failed. My hands fought to get at Jack's shoulders but Jack pushed my hands above my head and held them by the wrists with one hand as he continued to straddle my middle with his legs. I writhed and squealed girlishly. He leaned down over me and kissed me passionately, releasing his hold on my wrists so they could come up around his neck and pull him closer to me. What started out as chat about our daughter had become a tickle and soon became much, much more.

Half an hour later, we lay in bed together, naked and panting slightly, a sheet drawn up to hide our nudity should any of the crew come bursting in without knocking. For quite a long time we talked about everything that had been going on. I gave him broader detail about what had happened since his last visit and he told me wonderful, likely modified, stories about the Pearl's activities.

It was terribly late before we fell asleep and far too early when the sun had risen and Gibbs was knocking at the door. I sat up lazily, drawing the sheet up with me as Jack answered the door, unabashed of his nudity. Gibbs had seen the both of us in worse states and I was far too tired to actually care what he thought of it.

"Cap'n...there was a death in the night," Gibbs said breathlessly without preamble.

-A-

Author's Note -

OOH, look at that. The first cliffie! Who died?! Mwhahahahahahahaha! Look for the next chapter around Friday...hopefully.

Review!

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	3. The Sea and The Sun

Author's Notes -

Okay, okay, I realise that it's taken a really long time for me to update...two weeks to be exact but I'm HOPING that next chapter will come a bit quicker. I don't have as much on next week, so, hopefully, it will all work out to my advantage.

-A-

Author Thanks -

Lil Bit - Oy! Nice job at the assembly, girly. I felt so full of pep that it should have been made illegal. Anywho, enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

LOLgirl - Thanks! You'll see who died soon enough, I promise. Enjoy!

S.S.I - Thanks! You'll have to wait another couple of paragraphs before you find your answer. Enjoy!

Jeeves Swineford - Thanks! Rhia? She'll be back, I swear, but most mums don't want to take their only child onto a ship full of an unknown disease...or at least I don't think they would...though I'm not a mother...and let's be thankful for that...17 is too young for me. Anywho, enjoy!

insane-elf-girl13 - Thanks! I know...I'm cruel...I'm unusual...I'm punishment occasionally. I do appreciate reviews, though! And thank you very much and I'm glad that you like my stories. Enjoy!

Piper8188 - Thanks! Wait and see, mate! Enjoy!

Anaknusan - Thanks! Wait and see! I swear, you'll find out soon enough. No worries about not reviewing last chapter, its all good...I completely understand, I've been falling out of sync a bit with some of my reviewing...anywho, enjoy!

Piratey Elf - Thanks! Yes, I know I'm evil. Wait and see, mon amie! ooh, that rhymed. Enjoy!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Yes, a death...wait and see though...trust me. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! Yep, another clifffie. Enjoy!

JessicaVanHelsing - Thanks! Yep, gotta work in the cliffies early...don't wanna loose my touch, lol. Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! Wait and see! Enjoy!

Dead-Girls-Watch - Thanks!!!! I'm flattered! Enjoy!

Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! Sorry, I couldn't tell you without telling everybody else who asked...which was basically everyone who reviewed. But you'll find out soon enough, I swear! Enjoy!

Jinxd n cursed - Thanks! Ooh, I'll join colin, huh? well, I guess you'll have to wait and see before planning my demise, huh? Enjoy!

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Last Time -

"Cap'n...there was a death in the night," Gibbs said breathlessly without preamble.

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 3 - The Sea and the Sun

"Who?" Jack asked quickly.

"Hawkins, cap'n. Found 'im this morn."

'Hawkins ... that name ... I knew that name ...' I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't bother to listen to what Gibbs and Jack were saying. Jack dismissed Gibbs and hurried to dress.

I knuckled the last vestiges of sleep out of my eyes and sat up further. "Hawkins?"

"Aye. One of the first ones to fall sick. Best go check on things, love. Need to make sure things are settled with the crew."

I stood up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around me and gathered my clothes. "Jack? Why does that name seem familiar? I know that name. But I can't place it..."

Jack ceased moving about the cabin and looked carefully at me. After studying me for a while, he came over to stand at my side, grabbing my hand gently. "He was the one who..."

"Shot my mum," I finished for him and after dropping his hand, I pulled away from him and moved to the window. I stared out at the ocean, dark and slightly choppy this morning, rather like my own mood, and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to overflow. Staring out at the vast expanse of water, I found myself flashing back to five years ago when my mother died. I shivered and could see the glazed look in her eyes as the bullet hit its mark.

Tears spilled out of my eyes freely now. A pair of arms encircled my waist and pulled me close to their owner.

"Christy ... Christy, are ye all right, love?"

I tried to pull out of his arms stubbornly but was completely unsuccessful. I twisted in vain and stomped down on Jack's foot in barely suppressed rage. But still, he did not release me. "Jack," I hissed vehemently. "Let me go!"

"No, love," came the soft reply from at my ear. I shivered in pleasure as his lips grazed my ear but forced myself to not yield to my body's responses. "Now, are ye all right?"

"NO, Jack. I am not all right. You brought me back here to care for my mother's murderer. Of all the things that you've ever done to make me mad in the past, Jack Sparrow, this is the worst. He shot my mother! And now you wish me to mourn her murderer when I had no time of my own to mourn her," I screamed in frustration. In truth I was surprised at my own outburst. I had not gotten that angry with him in a long time but I still seethed under the surface.

Jack turned me slowly in his arms and leaned down to kiss my forehead gently. "I'm not asking ye to darlin'. I'm not asking ye to do anything that ye don't want to. That you don't feel comfortable with. I should have told you that he was one of the ones who was sick. But I guessed that even if ye did know, you would have helped them all the same. Am I right, love?"

I looked down at the wooden floor of the cabin and stared for a long time at the floorboards. "I did what I needed to do, you're right."

He reached down and lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. "Do you know why you did that, Christy? Its because you're a fantastic, loving woman and even though you probably aren't the most happy with me at the moment, I know that ye'll keep doing exactly what ye need to do. And the reason I knew that is the very same reason as to why I came to you in the first place. Yer a loving caring person and I love ye all the more for it."

I felt the faintest trace of a smile curling my lips and I continued to stare into Jack's eyes, unable to break his gaze. He leaned down and kissed me gently. My anger at him vanished as I became absorbed in his presence, in his spirit, in his love.

When we pulled apart, I leaned my head against Jack's chest and murmured, "I'm not mad with you, you know, Jack. I'm just trying to figure it all out is all."

Jack ran his hands down my back and arms smoothly. "I have to go, love. I need to tend to things and ye need to get something to eat and then check on the others. I need you to do all that you can. I'm relying on ye for this, love. Savvy?"

I grinned. It was nice to be relied on sometimes. "Savvy." Giving Jack a playful swipe at his hat, I dressed quickly before turning to leave the cabin. As I walked towards the door, Jack slapped my rear gently, causing me to jump and spin around in shock.

"Bit jumpy, love?" he slurred, grinning devilishly.

I smiled broadly before leaving.

-A-

Back in the sick room, I began the process from the night before. The body of Hawkins had been taken away for a burial in the sea and the room held the distinct odour of death stronger than ever. One of the men who had been lying on the floor had regained consciousness and broken some of the fever.

The man, he said his name was something Potts ... I don't remember what his first name was, but he told me how the illness had first presented itself. It began as a minor headache and staying awake but got steadily worse. Feeling sea sick or nauseous, vomiting, intense headaches and shaking limbs. Mr. Potts said that he had not been able to hold onto anything, like spoons and ropes. He also told me that it had felt as though there was a fire inside of him. That it felt like he had something warm filling him up all the time. As if he had swallowed embers from a stove. Potts told me that everything got steadily worse and that he had floated in a haze for days, unable to pull himself out until something happened that had pulled him back out. Something had got him out, although he didn't understand it himself.

These symptoms did not add up to any illness I had ever been told about. I did not understand it but I knew at least what I was up against to an extent.

Mr. Potts told me that he still felt 'like bloody death warmed ova' but slightly better than he had. I thanked him for his help, wishing very much that Colin had been able to give me some advice.

Thinking back, I thought that maybe I could water down some rum and perhaps that would give some comfort to the pain that the men were no doubt feeling.

Retreating back down to the galley I grabbed several mugs and filled them a quarter full with rum and three-quarters full with water. When I reached the room, I began the process of trickling the spiced drink down the throats of those who were fevered. Some of the men had ceased their thrashing but that was not entirely comforting. I did not know whether they were closer to the edge of the abyss or farther from it. And that made me very uneasy.

The small cabin boy had come after the few prayers that were said for Hawkins to aid me in my task once more today. He was a small lad, the cabin boy, and very shy, although I persuaded him to talk after a bit. He eventually told me that he was from Antigua by birth, an orphan, and had run off after he had been caught stealing some bread in the market. He had been running from the guards when he ran straight into Jack and pled for a way, any way to get away. Jack, who needed a cabin boy, offered him the position and a small share of any treasure they were to come about. The lad told me, beaming all the while, that he was getting one percent of any loot not to mention food and lodgings plus the option of disembarking at convient times, not during a battle of course, but if he chose to seek his fortunes elsewhere, Jack had given him that option.

I was, however, surprised when the lad told me that he was eleven. From the look of him, one would assume that he was eight maybe nine at the most. Definitely a runt, but living on the streets would no doubt stunt someone's growth. It was clear in his face that he had gone hungry often because his face still held the look of one who had seen starvation. He had a shock of brown hair that was untidy and gray coloured eyes that showed intelligence.

Aside from his physical appearance, he had a sense of humour that could be wormed out of him just like the ability to speak and as he became more relaxed around me, it became more evident. The boy had a quick wit, slightly raunchy, but nothing that I had never heard before and he caught onto things quite quickly. I barely had to turn to ask him to hand me a rag or fetch some water before he was off to get it and he soon became more willing to actually tend the patients.

After three days of having the boy in my presence, I was able to finally have him tell me what his name was although I was sworn to secrecy. He didn't want the crew to know for some reason, but I assumed that he was just scared of something irrational, so I didn't press the matter. I did not tell any of the men for quite a long time, keeping my word to him. But, I can say it safely now. His name was Tad. He didn't have a surname. Or at least he didn't know what it was. Tad claimed that his parents had died before he could scarcely remember and it was good that he knew one name, let alone two.

-A-

The days passed fairly quickly. My waking hours were filled with tending the sick and my sleeping hours with dreams of Rhia.

The hunt for pirates had been steadily intensifying, according to Jack, so the Pearl was forced to sail further away from Port Royale. And while I did my best for those who were sick, the number of improvements equaled those who had died. Two more had passed on by the time a week had passed and I was beginning to feel desperate. I doubled my efforts to keep the remaining four alive, fighting like a tiger in a cage to keep them from going into the abyss. Jack had to come retrieve me every night because I was so unwilling to leave my post by the ill. I was afraid that if I left, one more would die. But, Jack kept reminding me that I could do little for them if I was sick as well, so I let him have his way.

On the eighth day of my being back on the Pearl, I woke very early. Disentangling myself gently from Jack's arms, I went onto the deck alone to watch the sunrise.

Standing at the prow, leaning onto my elbows, I watched as the new day was born. The sun made her appearance in full glory that morning, dousing the previously gray sky in a bath of colour and wonder before charging head on to meet the coming day. I won't dream on saying that the sunrise was a symbol of how I would be for my life, but I'll admit that it was a goal. I wished that I could be like the sun, capable of charging head on, of meeting challenges, of conquering clouds and sadness on most days but yet, allowed to have bad days on the occasion. I wished that I could bring as much light to the world, as much good tidings to people as the sun could bring to me. It was a challenging goal, yes, but it was a goal.

My reverie was suddenly interrupted by the slapping of hurried feet and the call of, "Miss Christy! Miss Christy!"

I turned, to see Gibbs, looking exhausted but pleased standing before me. "What is it, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Its Colin, miss. He's awake."

It took a moment for my brain to take that phrase in. "He's awake?"

"Aye. He's looking better. He's asking for you."

I smiled. "Well, I'd best not keep him waiting. Alert the captain to that, please, Mr. Gibbs," I said before hurrying down to my friend.

-A-

Author's Note -

Honestly, ye have little faith. I really love Colin. If he were a real person, he'd be my buddy. I wouldn't kill him. Although, if I must say so myself, I got you all really worried...and killing off Hawkins felt REALLY good, too...but I didn't like him, so, there you go. And the whole reinstatement of Hawkins throws some nice little conflict into the plot line, too...

Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! I love hearing from you all, the good, the bad, the ugly, whatever you have to say, just tell me.

Check out the stories by The Quidditch Gals, Eccentric Banshee and Jeeves Swineford, all of whom are excellent authors and deserve more reviews than they get...but then again, who doesn't love a bigger fan club...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	4. Conscious Thought and Sleeping Ideas

Author's Note-

Okay, I'm alive. I swear. I'm not dead. AND, more importantly, here's a new chapter. Its just lucky that today is a weird schedule and I don't go to school until 11 that I was able to put this up at all.

-A-

Author Thanks -

I'd like to send huge thanks out to everyone who reviewed. I'm really sorry but I don't have individual thanks this chapter but thank you all, and I'm blessed to have so many reviewer...who hopefully won't mutiny against me for taking so long with the chapters lately. So, big hugs to everyone, I couldn't do it without you.

-A-

Last Time-

I smiled. "Well, I'd best not keep him waiting. Alert the captain to that, please, Mr. Gibbs," I said before hurrying down to my friend.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 4 - Conscious Thought and Sleeping Ideas

Colin was indeed conscious and ready to see me. When I reached the sick room, I saw him propped up on his bed, a petulant expression on his face.

"What took ye so long, Christy?" he joked, slightly hoarser than usual.

I scrunched my nose. "Didn't know I had a reception waiting for me. Had I known that you were going to re-surface to the world of the living, I would have stayed in bed."

Colin let out a laugh that nearly covered up a cough. Nearly, key word.

"Colin, you really shouldn't be talking right now," I chided as I walked over to sit by my friend. "Save your strength. Never know when you'll need it."

"Tha's comin' from the very same lass who had ta be almost locked in a cabin after gettin' a conk on 'er 'ead," Colin quipped, merriment dancing in his pale blue eyes.

I grinned but did not give up my position, even though I knew that Colin was completely right about me when I was injured. "Colin Lewis, you need to rest otherwise there'll be another burial at sea. Even if you make a recovery from whatever it is you managed to catch, you'll have me to deal with and that's a promise."

Colin nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, missy."

I nodded my approval, doing my best to look the 'stern parent' role even though I knew that I was failing miserably. "You had best. Rhia likes you far too much for me to bear having to tell her that you can't come back to see her."

"How is the little sprite? Keepin' ye busy?"

"Terribly so. I'm hardly able to get things done that don't involve her when she's awake. But, honestly, Colin, you need rest."

"In a moment, lass, in a moment. She's four now, aye?"

I nodded again. "Yes, it makes me glad that I'm still young. To think if I had had her a few years later, it makes me laugh to see the older mothers who have to have nannies and such to look after their children. I'd much rather raise my own and be exhausted then hire someone to do it for me."

"Why don' ye hire someone to clean your home for ye then, lass. Cap'n left ye with more than enough money. Then ye could focus on Rhia."

I knew without seeing that a dark look passed over my face. I kept lying to myself by telling myself that having a person to help with the work or even with Rhia was too expensive but I flatly refused to have someone under my control. I couldn't risk letting myself become like Inai or Bano ... I couldn't become like them and force someone to do my work for me. I shuddered visibly remembering what had happened all those years ago, the memories crawling up from the locked box that I usually stored them in so that I could go about my daily life. "I can't, Colin. I just can't," I whispered.

Colin nodded, no doubt knowing full well what I was thinking. "I'm sorry I suggested it, lass. Ye still 'ave nightmares?"

"Occasionally. Only if something triggers it but when that happens, then they are worse..." It was true of course. I did have nightmares, though I seldom told anyone about them, not even Jack on most occasions. There were times when he knew because I would kick and flail and scream in my sleep and basically wake everyone up. Rhia, once she had become able to walk, would toddle to my bed and shake me awake, usually crying herself because she had thought someone was hurting me. Whenever she asked about what I dreamt about, I never told her. I hadn't told anyone, save for Jack and Colin, what had happened and I preferred to keep it that way. I was happier that way.

Colin grasped my hand gently and I shook myself out of the depths of my memory. "All right, lass?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said in basically my usual voice. "But, you won't be if you don't get back to sleep."

Colin laughed, shook his head slightly and closed his eyes obediently.

"Wait!" I hurriedly said before he drifted off. His eyes jerked back open. "Where's Chaton?" I asked, for I had sent my pet with him on his first visit. There wasn't much to be done for a lemur in Port Royale and I worried that she would get lost or any manner of things, so the simple solution was to send her with Colin.

"Me cabin. Can I sleep now?"

"Yes, thank you very much, you may sleep." I sat with him for quite a while and didn't leave his side until he had fallen deep asleep. I mopped his brow, trying to break the remnants of fever that still held him in its clutches.

-A-

After a while of sitting with Colin, I left the sick room briefly to check on my lemur. Sure enough she was still in Colin's room and there was a plate of food that had been pushed under the door for her but she was elated to see another person. I had a feeling that she had been in there since Colin had fallen sick, so I allowed her to come out and have free reign of the halls below deck while I tended the patients.

-A-

It was late afternoon before there were any significant changes in my 'patients.' Those who were still unconscious - all except Colin - moaned and muttered deliriously. And Colin wasn't much help to my cause because he slept the majourity of the time, waking to ask for water or bread before drifting back into sleep's hold. I didn't know what was to be done about them, I was reaching my wit's end and it hadn't occurred to me to ask Colin about the illness and what he had treated the sick with before falling ill himself.

The only thing that I managed to do was to become increasingly more frustrated as the day wore on. So much so that I felt ready to rage and storm at anyone who crossed my path. I sent Tad away because I nearly sent the boy into nervous collapse when I yelled at him for spilling water. The boy's decreased mental state did nothing for my mood so I told him to rest, for both our sakes. I only wished that I could rest.

Of the men that was sick, one of the worst off, was a tall black man who's name I didn't know, he began shaking violently around dinner time. He thrashed so much that I feared what he might do to himself, not to mention the other four in the room. I basically had to sit on top of him to try to control his movements. Sweat poured off of both of us, though neither gained much ground. He was, even unconscious, far stronger than me and managed to hit me.

Despite the fact that it was inadvertent, it still stung and caused me to cry out slightly at it. It was at that exact moment that Jack walked in, to see me fingering the new sore spot on my face.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked as he crossed the room quickly to kneel beside me and stretched out his hand to pull down my own and examine my face.

"I'm fine. It was an accident. Although, you could do me and enormous favour and restrain him. I can't keep him from hurting himself."

"Or you?" Jack's eyes were fixed on the red splotch blossoming on my cheek.

I brought my own hand up to his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm fine. Honestly. I've been hit harder than that by Rhia throwing a tantrum. It just stings a bit. I don't need help with it at the moment. But he needs help. And I don't know what to do with them. Please? Help me help him."

Jack nodded. "What do you need, love?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I don't think I know enough to stop that," I pointed down at the convulsing man between us. "Do you?"

He shook his head 'no.'

I sighed, frustrated not with Jack but with the fact that I couldn't do anything. I didn't know nearly enough about medicine to be any good in this situation. "Bloody hell, Jack. If nothing can be done for them then why did you bring me back in the first place? I'm not free any more. I have a daughter that I'm supposed to be carring for. We have a daughter. And I thought that she would have meant something more to you than a distraction from getting me into bed. But clearly I was wrong. So, why, Jack? I don't know anything as to what to do and I do not want to see some else die. What was the point?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. But I was feeling far too much rage at the moment to bring myself to listen to his explaination that I pushed myself up and left at top speed.

I was halfway down the corridor when I felt a hand at my elbow. I pulled roughly from the grip and attempted to head back towards our cabin. Although, it didn't work. Again, I was waylaid. Jack's hands had landed firmly yet gently on my shoulders and there was no moving it. Try as I may, I was unequal to removing them with my own strength.

"Christy, listen to me for a moment," a soothing murmur said as strong arms pulled me into an equally strong chest.

But, still, I wanted nothing of it. Shaking my head, I tried once more to pull free and Jack, not thinking I would try to break free again, had loosened his grip, giving me a chance to escape into the bright sunlight of the deck.

I actually had made it to the door of the captain's cabin before he caugt me.

"Love..."

Whirling around, I faced my addresser. "Don't 'love' me, Sparrow. I asked you a simple question and you couldn't find yourself equal to the task of answering it. So, why should I stay? Give me a good reason why to listen." I waited for approximately one second before turning on my heel to leave.

An arm caught me by the arm and hauled me back so that he could give me the answer without the entire crew knowing about our fight. "The reason is because ..."

But, still seething with pent up frustration, I twisted free and slapped him soundly before running into the cabin and slamming the door in his face.

"Now that's entirely unnecessary," he said behind the shut door before bellowing at the crew to get back to work otherwise there would 'be hell to pay to the lazy arse who can't find the time work.' After the crew had settled down and all sniggers had been silenced, Jack strode into the cabin.

I turned to watch him toss off his hat and jacket onto the desk before he came to stand a safe difference away from me.

"Now, I be willing to excuse the ... blatant act of disrespect in front of me crew for a kiss from yer beautiful self."

Beautiful my arse! I had caught a glimpse of my reflection and I looked like an enraged monster. My hair had come undone and was flying every which way, my eyes blazed with anger and my skin was a red blotchy colour and my fists had clenched ready to attack. "Liar," I hissed venomously.

"Pirate."

My mouth quirked in the faintest trace of a smile and Jack knew that he had won. Now the only trick was for him to convince me of the fact, without either of us conceding to the truth.

"Caused quite a distraction with the crew, love. Gibbs wanted to throw you overboard from the look on his face."

I snorted in an unladylike way. "Mr. Gibbs doesn't follow up on half the threats he makes, spoken or otherwise. And he's wanted to throw me overboard since the day you brought me on the Pearl merely because I am a woman. So, you'll excuse me for being somewhat less than terrified."

"You really shouldn't do that, love. 'S not attractive if ye follow me drift."

I growled low under my breath. "Sparrow, sometimes you have the least amount of tact of all things living on the face of this earth."

"And others?"

'He's mocking me again!' I thought, fighting ot keep from raging at him. "Jack," I said as sweetly as I could manage. "Please, tell me why you brought me here if I can't do anything to help these men."

Jack sighed but smiled all the same. "Christy, I knew ye were their best hope and also, I wanted to see ye again, love, without having to worry about Rhia hearing something."

Aha! And the truth comes out. In those simple words, the ice melted and left me, once again, gushing with love towards him. "You could have said so in the first place," I chided as I sauntered over to him, swaying my hips seductively.

Jack smiled like a cat that had just caught a canary and strode towards me, meeting me halfway. "You little wench."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow's little wench to you sir."

Jack growled low in his throat and fiercely grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up. His lips claimed mine, pillaging my mouth with a fiery intensity as he made our way to the bed. And that night, we forgot the troubles around us and instead we remembered our love for each other and why we had our daughter.

-A-

The following morning, I woke with a shocking revelation. A mosquito was biting my arm when I emerged from the folds of sleep and then it hit me - 'What if the illness was mosquito borne?' I thought very carefully about the men who were sick. I couldn't be sure, but I thought that they all had a fair amount of bites. I had heard, in passing, tat the soldiers referred to the Honduran coastline as the Mosquito Coast and that they dreaded going there because of the malaria threat. But ... I didn't know for sure where the Pearl had been nor did I know anything about malaria. First things first, though, I needed to know where the Pearl had been of late.

Only problem for that brilliant idea was that Jack was still asleep.

'But, I could save solve that easily enough,' I thought as I grinned evilly to myself. So, I reached over and pinched Jack's nose tightly. His eyes jolted open. I dropped my hand and immediately laid back down to feign sleep.

He sat up and glared down at me, knowing that I was indeed awake. But, it was a just part of our little game. He leaned over and tugged my hair in response as I continued to pretend to be asleep. So, for my lack of response, he pinched my cheek.

I gave a fake snort and threw an arm out and hit him square in the chest. Usually, he would 'accidentally' push me towards the edge of the bed and keep me dangling with him holding onto solely my arm or a foot until I begged him to take me back up.

But this morning was different.

This morning, he seized onto my arm and pulled me so that I was lying on the top of his chest.

"Hey! No fair," I whined, despite the smile on my face.

Jack grinned and rolled us over so that I was on my back and he lay on top of me, bracing his weight on his elbows. "How's that, love?"

"You cheated."

"Pirate," came the typical reply.

I pushed Jack gently off of me and sat up on the bed, lazily rubbing my eyes. "I need to ask you something, Jack. It's important.

"Aye?"

"Where exactly did the Pearl sail to recently? And, moreover, was there a problem with mosquitoes while you were there? I know that they are always a problem but ... was anything unusual?"

Jack pondered this for a moment before supplying, "First to Old Providence, then to Portobello and up the coast for some ... business agreements."

"Honestly? That's truly where you went?"

He nodded. "Aye, love. And for yer second question, there were a lot of mosquito problems, but there always are in that area of the world. What are you thinking?"

I shook my head. "I can't at the moment. I need to talk to Colin now." I had an idea. It wasn't much but it was definitely something. And I wanted to pursue it before something else happened. I hopped out of bed, ignoring the put out look on Jack's fce and pulled on my trousers. I slipped on a shirt and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and was out the door, tucking in the shirt as I went before Jack even knew what had happened.

I sped down to the sick room as fast as my legs could carry me and roused Colin none too kindly.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the illness. How it starts, the symptoms, the treatments. Everything." I said this all without so much as a 'good morning' or 'how are you feeling.'

Colin slowly pushed himself up, blinking slightly at the bright sunlight streaming in through the small window. "What, lass?"

"Symptoms, to start with, please, Colin."

"It all started out with a headache. Some of the men complained about muscle aches or being cold. I didn't know truly what to do, I thought it was just a minor illness. Then, it got worse. Quickly worse. It soon turned into them vomiting, high fevers and yellowing skin. Then the they would start shaking but they weren't awake. And, well, you know what comes next," said Colin wearily.

I struggled to mentally grasp the whole of this information. But, even now that I knew what a basic progression of symptoms were, I didn't know what caused it. "What did you treat it with?"

"I didnae fer a long time. I just did what I usually do, Christy, try and break the fever. Then ... tried to find summat that would work with them. Just different mixes."

"But what worked?"

"I could nae find something and use it. By the time I got me idea of what to try, I found meself sick."

"Is it malaria?"

Colin gazed at me for a moment and I could see the answer in his eyes.

It was.

"Damn," I muttered.

"I think, lass, tha' the Pearl's 'ad a bad influence on ye," joked Colin.

I grinned slightly. Well, it could be called a grin. It was more the faintest turn of my lips but in these times, anything counts. "Ha ha ha ha." I shook my head fiercely to clear it, I needed to stay on task. "Seriously, Colin, what did you think of to treat it?"

"There be a new treatment fer it. Crush cinchona bark and make it into a strong tea. It isn't the mos' popular, can 'ave bad effects if ye give too much ta a pregnant woman, but it works for its purpose."

"Cinchona bark ... where do I find some?"

"Mountains."

My heart sank sank down to my toes. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to get the bark if it grows in the bloody mountains?"

Colin smiled faintly at me. "Or in me stores."

My heart rose back to its normal position. This I could handle. "Where?"

"Go ta the cabinet underneath where Jack keeps the crew's rum. There are a bunch of cloth sacks. Open them until ye find the one with the pink flowers in the sack and the root looks like cinnamon fer colour. If ye touch it ta yer tongue, it should be bitter," supplied Colin most helpfully.

"Cloth sacks under rum, pink flowers, cinnamon colour, bitter. Got it. I better go, then," I said as I pushed myself up and headed for the door.

"Christy!" called Colin. I turned. "Make it into fine powder, first."

I nodded my understanding before speeding away, feeling lighter than I had since Jack told me of the illness. I knew what it was and I knew a possible treatment. I could maybe help. Or maybe not. But at least now there was a chance. Another good thing was that I know knew that I did not need to worry as much about catching the illness. I knew well enough that it was spread through mosquitoes and not by breathing. This meant that Jack could tell the crew and hopefully, avoid deserters. The whole outlook was brighter and I couldn't wait to talk to Jack later. We had a chance.

-A-

Medical Notes-

Malaria does progress the way I described. I found the info on a medical web-site just so that I was historically accurate. Flu like symptoms vary from person to person which is why Colin was coughing.

Cinchona bark started to be used in the early 1500's as a cure for malaria. Only negative side-effect was that it could cause miscarriages in pregnant women or possible birth defects.

-A-

Author's Note-

Whoever said that the senior year in high school is the easiest needs to be talked to. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for ages its just that I have an enormous amount of stuff going on right now.

BUT

I go on fall break in about a week and a half and will have 2 weeks in which I can write to my hearts content.

So, I must say adieu for now.

Mange Klemmar,

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	5. Cinchona Bark

Author Notes-

Hey all my merry, more than likely nearly murderous reviewers, I have a gift for you! Ha! You do get something from me! A chapter! AND, an honest promise to get the next one out by Saturday of this week. So, that's Saturday, October 10th. Now, on with the thanks!

-A-

Author Thanks-

TriGemini- Thanks! I don't know about you but I would be more upset with Jack than she was. But don't get me wrong, there was other reasons to Jack bringing Christy back on. Yes, he wanted to spend time with her and he missed her but she also has helped. Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

Lil Bit - Thanks! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I forgot. Don't kill me. Lol. Well, hope you like the chapter. In the name of all that is wonderful on my planner, I'll see you at work or choir or on my street! Tchao, mon amie!

Anaknusan - Thanks! Yeah, that's partially why it took me so long to churn out the chapter. I had planned on using some general illness like influenza but I figured that malaria was more localised in the Caribbean and adds a shade more historical basis to my story! Thanks for the good luck wishes, too. Always appreciated. Actually, my one problem class is calculas and I understand the concepts and my work is all right, I just go spastically frantic and mess up on stupid things...like re-copying the problem off of my work page onto the test page and flipping two numbers. Anywho, enough about me and I hope you enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks! Trust me, I'm enjoying the two week break very much. But, keep in mind, I started school on August 3rd. The advantage of year round school is that there are random holidays. The disadvantages are a short summer and an uber early starting date. You have west nile in your area too? We have outbreaks every year and usually a couple people die...its not good. Actually 'mange klemmar' is Norwegian and it means Many Hugs. Its my way of ending just about any type of letter to people (unless I'm supposed to be formal). But its one of the phrases that has crossed language barriers and is in my common speech... Well, I'm the one babbling now. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! You want Chaton away? But she has the perfect timing that a small child does, lol. Yep, malaria sucks... just wait for more. There are more surprises down the line. MWHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm good, now. Enjoy!

Zubachickqt4u - Thanks! Wow, ye have little faith. I couldn't kill Colin. It'd be like killing ... um ... um ... killing Santa Clause! Colin is one of my favourite characters to write besides Jack, Christy and Rhia. I couldn't kill him. Anywho, enjoy!

-A-

Last Time-

I nodded my understanding before speeding away, feeling lighter than I had since Jack told me of the illness. I knew what it was and I knew a possible treatment. I could maybe help. Or maybe not. But at least now there was a chance. Another good thing was that I know knew that I did not need to worry as much about catching the illness. I knew well enough that it was spread through mosquitos and not by breathing. This meant that Jack could tell the crew and hopefully, avoid deserters. The whole outlook was brighter and I couldn't wait to talk to Jack later. We had a chance.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 5 - Cinchona Bark

In the kitchens, I rummaged through the cabinets trying to find the coveted cinchona bark. The first bag that I pulled out was small, only about the size of my hand and contained small beans. I poured some out into my hand and saw that it was castor bean, used for causing miscarriages and also as a poison. The second bag was the size of a child's head and held several long roots and an assortment of bark. I sniffed it and guessed, from the bitter smell, that it was willow bark, a painkiller. The third bag was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand and inside of it was a powdered substance. It was dark coloured and had no specific smell but I had absolutely no idea of what it was. I decided not to worry and continued on with my search. The fourth bag was slightly smaller than the second and held pink flowers and roots.

"Yes," I said aloud. I tossed the bag onto the table and grabbed a knife out of one of the drawers. I wiped off the last crumbs from lunch and withdrew two of the roots. Placing them on the table, I began to cut them into smaller pieces. Once I had them cut into very small bits, I went back over to the cabinets and started to rummage for a morter and pestle. It took several long minutes to find it but finally I had gotten what I needed and started to grind the roots into a fine powder. It was tedious work, mashing the bits, they didn't seem to want to be crushed, or rather, I was not pressing hard enough to manage it.

It took ages (although it was probably only a quarter of an hour, a half at the most) but finally I had a bowl full of a fine brownish coloured powder.

One task done now onto my second and much more tedious one - heating enough water to make tea. So, shouldering the responsibility, I walked to the end of the room away from the stove and gathered an armful of wood. Arranging the wood in the small wood burning stove in a way that -hopefully- would catch fire was always a difficult task for me. I detested getting the job done and would have preferred to let someone else do it but no one could be bothered so I made due. After retrieving the flint and steel, I started to strike them together, hoping for a spark. Eventually, I managed to get a small spark that flew into a pile of small sticks and twigs. I quickly laid them down and blew gently on the mound. The spark caught. Small flames sprung to life in the pile as I continued to blow gently on them. I kept giving the breath of life to the fire and steadily it grew.

After about an hour, I had a very warm fire and, thankfully, a large amount of boiling water. I hurried to get mugs and after ladling some water into each of them, added sparse amounts of the cinchona bark to the water. I stirred each in turn, both to mix and to cool down the drink so that it didn't damage my patients' throats.

When I had loaded the mugs onto a tray, I slowly walked back down the hall and into the room, finding it in much the same condition that I had left it in.

Seeing Colin sitting up, clearly waiting for me after my hasty departure hours before, I tutted my tongue and shook my head sternly. "What, may I be so bold to ask, are you doing up, mister?"

"Lemme see if ye got the right amount, lass."

I complied, handing a mug slowly to him. "I wasn't sure how much to put in, but..."

Colin tilted the cup and took a small drink. He set it down quickly and swallowed the tea, pulling a face. He coughed slightly, "That's about right. Bit more, though, next time. Should be bad nuff ta put hair on yer chest."

"If that be the case, keep it weak, love," a voice drawled from the door. "Tis no fun to make love to a hairy female."

I blushed a deep crimson and turned to stick my tongue out at Jack.

"Found ye a volunteer to help with this lot while we talk, savvy?" Jack said as he pushed Tad gently into the room. The boy stumbled slightly but recovered and sidestepped me to the tray with the mugs.

"Jes pour slow," Colin instructed the boy. "Tilt their heads up and pour slow."

"Got it under control, then, Colin?" I asked as I stood to leave with Jack.

"Love, if he can't handle a room full of sick men, I'm finding meself a new cook," Jack mocked.

I frowned. "Colin's been sick, nearly dead for a week. Show a bit of kindness you big oaf!" the words, biting they may seem, did have a smile behind them and love in the tone, for I knew that Jack liked Colin very much as a friend.

"I be fine, lass, cap'n."

I nodded and walked out the door, Jack a step behind me.

"So ... umm ... what did you want to talk about, Jack?"

"What had ye in such a fluster this morn, love? Ye had me worried."

"What, a big fierce pirate like you worried about something as inconsequential as me? Best not let that one leak out, might diminish the shudder inspired at the name 'Captain Jack Sparrow.'"

"Funny love, very funny."

I knew that he did worry about me but this time, there was nothing to worry about. I was fine and, with any luck, so would the men. "Okay, fine, don't play along, be a spoil sport this morning, I understand. I had a thought-"

"Did it hurt, darling?" Jack scoffed playfully.

I smirked. "Not as much as it would hurt others in the present company," I paused for a moment to gloat as Jack pouted. "As much as I love that face, I need your attention. I had a thought about what could be causing the illness and why it was that only some of the men were falling sick."

"And?"

"Mosquitoes."

Jack looked slightly lost before a penny dropped in his mind and he caught my meaning. "Malaria?"

I nodded. "Malaria."

"Why didn't we think of it before?" he asked, slapping his head in slight frustration.

"We? Excuse me, but I was the one who thought of it and the only reason I thought of it was because a mosquito was biting my arm when I woke up this morning. But, the point is that Colin and I have an idea of what could treat it."

"Cinchona bark?"

"Exactly. See what a perfect team we are together. Without you, I'd have to elabourate on all of my thoughts."

Jack stood before me, clearly racking his brain when Chaton picked the ideal moment to scamper up and climb onto my shoulder. I petted her idly as I waited for him to finish whatever he was trying to work out how to say. "I don't think that we can get any cinchona bark, Christy."

I shook my head. "Not unless we take an excursion into the mountains. But, lucky for us all, Colin told me that he kept it in his stores. So, no worries, right?"

Jack smirked. "What would I do without you, love?"

"Well, I can't say that you'd starve, I'm a fairly bad cook, and you'd spend a lot more money on whores, and you might have to find another cook and half a crew because chances are they'd all die off but, other than that, I think you'd manage."

Jack put a finger to my lips. "Yer more than that, Christy, and ye should know that."

"I know. And I did know, Jack, I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

He tutted his tongue slightly and murmured conspiratorially, "Well, we'll have to do something about that mouth of yours, won't we, love?"

I nodded mutely.

Jack laughed. But as he leaned down to kiss me, Chaton, always there ready for the 'right' moment, launched off my shoulders and onto Jack's head, clasping a paw on his nose and balancing on the top of his hat. Jack swore fluently and reached up to swat the lemur off but it was as productive as trying to keep water in your hands. Chaton swayed every time that Jack swatted and it all looked like an elabourate dance. Jack got more and more frustrated as this continued and the cursing became much more interesting to listen to. As the two were locked in their battle, I watched, laughing at the scene before me.

When I finally decided to intervene, I put a hand on Jack's shoulder for balance and with my other hand, reached up and pried my lemur off of him easily before replacing the animal at my own shoulder. "I believe that's my cue to leave, Jack."

Jack scowled, muttered under his breath something about why had he ever let me keep that bloody monkey and watched me walk away.

Rather than going back to the sick room, I decided that I was free to do what I would for a bit this afternoon and returned to Jack's cabin. I had had a busy morning and with Tad being commandeered to help Colin, I had some free time. What I really wanted was a nap, but first on my list was food. So, I strode down to the galley after dropping Chaton in the cabin, with my spirits very high.

As I walked, I whistled a tune from my childhood and didn't really pay too much attention as to where I was going. I had walked these halls so many times in the past that I could walk them in my sleep so I didn't worry about watching. And it didn't make any difference until...

Thump.

I ran smack dab into a crewmember.

The impact sent us both to the ground, me laughing all the way. 'I really need to pay attention,' I chided myself mentally. I was about to get up when I saw a hand in my line of vision. Looking up at the man I had slammed unfortunately into, I was assailed by a handsome face and deep eyes that conveyed something ... hidden and yet slightly dangerous. It was odd...to say the least. And yet, in spite of my indecision about the man, I took the hand, deciding that it was not fair to make such quick judgements. He pulled me to my feet quickly and brushed a soft kiss over my knuckles.

"Excuse me, senorita. I didn't see you," he said in a soft, accented voice.

"It was my fault, really, I wasn't paying attention...I was just...just going to get something to eat. And, I guess my mind wandered too far."

"Well, don't let it wander too far again, Mistress Sparrow. I might not always be there to get it back for you."

I blushed in spite of myself and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind in future."

"I'm sure. Until we meet again, senorita."

And with that fleeting comment, he was gone.

And I was standing there like some gushy child wondering what the hell had just gone on.

It wasn't that I liked the man. Truly, he was slightly intimidating. But there was a curious affect that he had on me. One that I had no desire to investigate.

So, I decided to forgo feeding my empty stomach and focus on the second of my tasks...sleep...something very much needed of late.

Turning on my heel, I hurriedly walked back to the cabin and as I shut the door, allowed myself one brief moment of thought as to what had just happened. The extent of my thoughts got to the fact that I was afraid of the man and would do best to avoid him ... something did not seem quite right about him ... I would have to be more careful for sure.

Abandoning my thoughts for a later time, I strode over to the bed. I was strangely tired today...so, doing the only thing that made sense, I laid down on the bed and fell almost instantly asleep.

-A-

Author's Notes -

Well, I'm actually quite pleased with the chapter. Hopefully you all will be to and don't be afraid to show it, reviews or criticisms are always welcome.

Now, food for thought - Who is the mystery crewman? Any guesses on what will come of this?

Ooh, I love being truly evil and posing questions like that. I'll be interested to see if anyone can crack it!

Now, onto a less evil note. Like I said, I will be updating by Saturday. PLEASE review. I really don't care if people say that I'm a crappy writer so long as they can say it to me and have justification.

But seriously, I love hearing from you and without you, it wouldn't be worth it.

Well, that's all for now.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	6. Dream Heeding and Mistresses

Author's Notes -

Not much for now except that I delivered, as promised, the chapter on October 10th. So, on with the thanks!

-A-

Author Thanks -

Autumn Sunlight - Thanks! Enjoy!

Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! Its okay, I completely understand how it feels to be busy. Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! You know, I could tell you who the crew member is and why Christy feels uncomfortable around him but ... I'd have to kill you. And frankly, I don't feel up to it. I like having my reviewers alive ... its hard to read and write posthumously and I don't think that I'd be allowed to update from prison so ... I guess you're gonna have to wait, lol. But trust me, more is yet to come. Enjoy!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Again, I'm really sorry about not thanking your last review! I felt awful about it. Enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks! Wow you were hyper. LOL. I have my days too. The plot definitely thickens ... just wait and see how thick it gets. Enjoy!

JessicaVanHelsing - Thanks! I know what you mean. :-) Enjoy!

Lil Bit - Thanks, poppet! You did a good job at work the other night, btw. In the planner we trust. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! Tall Dark and Handsome, eh? lol. Wait and see. Yeah, I be right edumakated. I be intelegentish! lol. Enjoy!

Anaknusan - Thanks! As for who the mystery aman is see my response to TriGemini, lol. Yeah, Calc. is the bane of my existance but c'est la vie. Enjoy!

-A-

Last Time -

Abandoning my thoughts for a later time, I strode over to the bed. I was strangely tired today...so, doing the only thing that made sense, I laid down on the bed and fell almost instantly asleep.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 6 - Dream Heeding and Mistresses

I had strange dreams when I slept, all my life flashed by in blurs that were skewed and out of order until it landed on the present time and what was going on.

Until it flipped into something completely different...and more bizarre.

I dreamt of mosquitoes, oddly enough, buzzing around and lifting a big black ship - obviously the Pearl - up into the air and carrying it east. I saw a woman with long blonde hair standing at the prow, watching the mosquitoes carrying her but also everything below. The ship continued to be carried until it reached land and then, as they got closer, the mosquitoes started speaking in Spanish. The woman at the front was pulled away from the men and forced to watch as the men were tackled by the mosquitoes. Then she fought and got away and threw herself off the edge of the ship, landing in the deep water. As she fell, I heard the sound of a little girl sobbing in the background from far away and a man screaming...

But I never heard what he screamed...because when I woke, the only thing that I heard was myself screaming.

Someone beside me had rolled over and was patting blindly near me, trying to comfort me...but it seemed like a threat more than anything...and I was too panicked to realise that it was Jack.

I struggled to get out of the bed but he was beside me and I couldn't throw off the covers, they had tangled around me too much to move enough. So, I kicked and hit and squirmed like a child as I worked against both bed and bed-partner.

A minute hadn't elapsed by the time that there was someone sitting up beside me, talking in a soothing voice and stroking my face gently and I calmed down and looked into the eyes of Jack.

"What the bloody hell has you so upset?" he asked, sounding slightly sleepy but more worried.

I sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "Dream," I panted.

"All this over a dream? Was it good?"

"Do you think that I would be screaming if it was?"

Jack smirked, his gold teeth glinted in the faint morning light coming through the windows. "Depends. Bet I could make you scream, Christy."

"Yeah, I bet you could..."

"Care to try?"

I glared at him. "Jack, I just had a dream about my death, show a bit of sympathy, all right?" I paused. Oops. Hadn't meant to say that... I mentally kicked myself... even over a dream, Jack might worry... and I knew that he worried about me, just as I worried about him.

"What was the dream, love?"

I paused, took a deep breath and told him an account of the dream...odd as it was. "You know, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. I'm just worried, that's all. Nothing majour," I added after I had recited the dream. "Its just a nightmare...that's all. A combination of things going on and all the inconsequential worries stuffed into my head."

"Honestly, darling, I think that you've been in the sun for too long. Even yer dreams are mad."

I scoffed. "Thanks, Jack. I appreciate the vote of confidence, I truly do."

"Christy, it may come as a shock to you, but, I do care."

'Hmm...he said that a bit too seriously for the occasion,' the thought strolled into my head idly, like a person walking into a shop on a sunny afternoon. Propping myself up on an elbow, I ran my free hand down the side of Jack's face slowly. "It was just a dream. I have them all the time, same as everyone. Its nothing to worry about."

Jack flashed me a grin, his gold teeth glinting in the darkness. Slowly, painfully slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. Like a swim in the sea, the kiss cooled my fears gently. When we pulled apart, I positioned myself so that my back was against his chest. Gently, he wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder, breathing deeply to ingrain the smell of salt, sweat and man into my mind forever.

And so we sat, entwined in each other's arms in a purely innocent fashion as the sea rocked us gently to sleep.

-A-

The next morning dawned in a more positive fashion than all the mornings preceding it. I had hope. I knew that there was a possibility for a cure and that I wasn't going to loose one of my best friends.

I woke up early, and, finding myself still wrapped blissfully in Jack's arms, decided to lay there, even though there were other things that I could do.

It never ceased to amaze me how lucky I was. I wasn't married and I had had hard times, my fair share of them, but I was happy, I was with a man who loved me as much as I loved him, sometimes more and we had a daughter. A beautiful dancing sprite of a daughter who lit up the room with her smile.

And though I was in an 'undesirable relationship,' I felt no qualms about it. My relationship was better than most legal ones and happier too. The man that I was with had never raised a hand to me in anger, never shouted, he hadn't given up on me when I had been missing for nearly three months.

Every time I looked at him now, it was like falling in love all over again. I couldn't adequately explain it but there was a whole lot more to Jack than good looks. He was kind, loving, intelligent, sentimental (though only in private), he loved.

There is not much obvious difference between being loving and giving love, but there was for me. Jack's loving part came out in the little things that he did - finding a cradle for Rhia, the daily teases and verbal barbs we exchanged eagerly, the arm around my waist that told everyone that I was his. But Jack also loved - something stronger than showing love ever could be. He loved his ship, he loved me. He came after both of us, the two leading ladies in his life and he always came back. He might stray for a time but he always came back. He loved enough to be protective, to fight for those around him and to never look back longer than necessary.

I turned slightly in his arms and looked up at the face my one time captor and now the closest person in my life. I smiled as I memorized how he looked. The expression on his face was one so peaceful that I wanted to draw it, to save the image forever. But...sadly, I had no talents at drawing and anything that I attempted to draw would be more of an insult than a complement.

So, I watched him.

His cheek would twitch every once in a while and I could see his eyes darting slightly under his eyelids. He shifted slightly and pulled me closer to him, hoarding me, keeping me his. And so I was content to be.

-A-

When finally my captain woke, we mustered the strength to get out of bed. It was unbelievably odd that I had awoke before Jack, I remembered that I used to always wake up to an empty bed or in the least, he would be awake himself just without the will to leave the bed. I mentioned this observation to Jack and he smirked, saying, "Ye wear me out, love. Makin' me lazy, ye pamper me too much."

I laughed and rolled out of bed, locating my trousers and pulling them on before my legs froze in the air. Not that it was particularly cold but there was a slight bite in the air of the cabin. "Well, that's what you get for keeping two mistresses on at one time, you ignorant bloke!"

Jack looked pensive for a moment. "I count one, Christy. Unless you count yourself as two and in that case, we'll head back to land straight on."

I scrunched my nose in annoyance. "Two."

"One."

"Two."

"One."

Stomping my foot, I said strongly, "TWO, Captain. Your ship and me," despite my struggle to keep a straight face, I failed miserably and smiled broadly.

Realisation dawned on his face and a matching smile crossed his features. Fast as lightning, he had me up in his arms, lifted completely off the ground. I braced my hands on his shoulders as he said, "Do you have any idea how good it is that someone actually accepts that?"

I grinned again. "No. But I know how much you love your ship and even if someone asked you to, you wouldn't give it up. Just like you wouldn't give me up."

"You know, Christina Delcot, you're pretty clever. Perhaps we should keep you around for a while."

My smile broadened.

Gently, Jack put me back on my feet, kissed my forehead and turned to leave, giving me a playful smack on the bum before he walked out.

I laughed softly. "You had best be planning on keeping me around for a while Jack Sparrow, I know where you sleep!" I called to his back jokingly. Then, shaking my head slowly, strode out of the room, whistling a shanty.

-A-

First stop of my morning was the galley. Seeing that one of the crewmembers had already lit a fire, to my relief and started the water boiling, I withdrew several mugs from Colin's cabinets. I had enough cinchona bark crushed to use for the morning but I would have to crush more this afternoon.

After ladling the water into mugs and spooning in the cinchona bark, I put the mugs on a tray and tried to balance it against the rocking of the ship. Slowly, I walked towards the door.

Just as I got to the door, it opened, revealing none other than the mysterious crewmember.

"Senorita, we meet again."

I focused on the tray and said quietly, "So we do, senor."

Before I realised it, there was a hand at my chin, bringing my gaze up from the tray.

"Eyes that beautiful should never face the ground, senorita."

I felt my face go slightly red against my will. "Gracias, senor." And I then, deciding that this had gone far enough, squeezed past him and turned towards Colin's cabin. The odd thing was that as I brushed slightly against him, a slight electric shock passed from him into mine. My arm tingled in a manner that I was exceptionally uncomfortable with and I longed to run full speed away. But, I didn't. I turned to go down the hallway at just the right speed, drawing up composure from somewhere deep inside of me.

But, just when I thought I was out of the briar patch, I found myself right back in the middle of it once again. A question floated to my ears from the doorway to the galley.

"You speak Spanish, senorita?"

Innocent as the question might have seemed, I had a deep seeded feeling that something else was behind it. But, the habits of a well-bred lady do not die easily and I found myself turning, almost against my will, to answer the question facing my addresser. "Si. My father thought that it was necessary for me to learn more than one language as a child."

"Have a good day, senorita."

I nodded. "Gracias. You too, senor."

As I turned and padded gently down the hall, I was filled with relief that no subsequent questions met my ears. That man was curious ... but I didn't think that I wanted to find out how.

-A-

Author Notes -

Well, how was that? I hope that ya'll liked it. Tell me what you think.

So, tomorrow I'm going on an overnight visit to Truman University. If any of you out there go there, look for the blonde who looks lost, lol. It should be a good visit. I'm sitting in on a French class and an Anthropology class ... should be interesting. I have a feeling that they will put me in a French class where no english is spoken so it should be really, really interesting. Provided I survive. So, give a shout out to me in your review hint, hint if you go there.

Well, that's about all for now. Next chapter should be up as early as Thursday or as late as Saturday. Just keep a sharp eye. Savvy? Bloody hell, I love that word...lol.

I take no payment for my work (not that I'm not partial to cash donations) only reviews.

Mange Klemmar,

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	7. Tad's Truth

Author's Note -

See, I keep true to my word. Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom, there are important notes.

-A-

Author Thanks -

Anaknusan - Thanks! Eh, I don't think I'll kill you, I'm not so into the whole murder lark, lol. Its all good, goofy moods are fun. Hey, my comp's been spazzy lately ... can you send me that site again ... the email got eaten by my inbox. Enjoy!

mich2004 - can't tell you, mate. Sorry. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! Can't tell you if it is or not ... sorry. Tall Dark and Handsome ... love it! lol. Do I speak Spanish? Nope. Well, truthfully, I know a bit but not nearly enough to communicate. French and Norwegian for me. But I have a friend who spent a year in mexico last year and she offered to help me if I need anything in Spanish. Enjoy!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Can't tell you! lol, no worries. Enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks! Yeppers, I'm a good author. I deserve a reward, lol. Enjoy!

TriGemini - Enjoy! Thanks for your review!

-A-

Last Time -

As I turned and padded gently down the hall, I was filled with relief that no subsequent questions met my ears. That man was curious ... but I didn't think that I wanted to find out how.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 7 - Tad's Truth

The morning was spent simply. Helping the men drink the bitter tea, talking with Colin and trying to get Tad speak more than two words at a time to Colin...I wanted him to be at least somewhat comfortable with him before I left the boy alone. I had a suspicion that there was something more to the story of his life than he was letting on.

After I had everything relatively stabilised, I retired to the galley and began crushing the cinchona bark. I decided that it could be wise to crush a large amount at once, save time in future, so undertook half of the bag. By the time that I had finished, I had spent at least two hours mashing the hard bark into powder. My face was glistening with sweat and my hair stuck to my neck and face. My arms were sore from the task and all I wanted to do was sit down for a long, long time and not be bothered.

This time, I decided, I was well within merit of a nice break. Using some of the water that I had left over from the morning's dosage, I poured enough in to make a strong tea for myself. Only rather than the bitter cinchona root, I used mint leaves that I had unearthed in the back of one of Colin's numerous cabinets. While the tea wasn't nearly as good as it could have been, it definitely served to relax me into a calmer state.

After I moved one of the chairs from the table closer over to the window overlooking the ocean, I settled into, kicked my feet up in a very Jack-like manner and proceded to fall asleep.

-A-

My nap in the galley, while it may not have seemed comfortable was exceptionally worth it. When I woke, I was well refreshed and wide-awake. My muscles had all unknotted themselves from the grinding of the cinchona and I felt like a brand new woman. There was even a fresh bucket of water boiling near the fire. I had a guardian angel watching out for me this afternoon.

And I had a very good idea who it was...

Feeling in a wonderful mood, I ladled water into the mugs, rationed out some powder for each mug and took my frequent journey back to Colin's cabin.

As I had expected to find the room, I found it quite calm. The men were resting, Colin was sitting up (although he lay back down immediately after seeing me) and Tad looked scared.

Upon entry, I set the tray down on a corner of Colin's bed and turned to survey the room. My patients were starting to colour up more and they seemed more restful. In short, I was pleased.

The boy bounded immediately to my side when I walked in, like a lost puppy finding his owner after being separated for ages.

"Miss me?" I smirked.

He nodded but didn't really speak, just stood there.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, but how about you help me with these, all right?"

Once again, he nodded.

"You going to talk tonight?"

He shook his head.

"Any reason why?"

The brown head shook back and forth once more.

"Okay. I guess that I'll have to give the prize to Colin for telling me how the afternoon went, won't I?"

I could practically see the ears under the mop of hair perk up.

"Yep, looks like Colin's the lucky one today," I said, winking over at my friend.

"Whatcha get me, Chrissy?" Colin asked eagerly.

I dug my hands into my pockets and drew out a lump of sugar. "Oh, nothing, just some sweets. Nothing that anyone else here would want, I suppose."

Tad actually turned his face up to me and stared into my eyes with his own grey ones, the longing evident even to Colin.

"Thanks, Christy," Colin said, stepping up the attack. "That be righ' nice o' ye ta think o' me like that."

I grinned. "Don't mention it, Colin. Specially since you're the only one talking to me about these men's conditions..." I let the sentence hang for a moment before adding, "And with you being still ILL and all, I know its a majour strain."

There was a moment of silence and then I felt a faint tugging at my sleeve. I looked down, knowing that Tad was still there, the desire practically leaping out of his eyes.

"Yes, young mister?" I asked as if nothing had gone on.

"Miss Christy?" he said quietly. "That one's fever is lower, I be thinkin'. He don' flail as much and he ain't so hot to the touch as 'e was fore."

"Which one, lad?"

Tad tugged me over to the man who had been the worst only a few days before. "Him."

"Thank you. Anyone else?"

"Them's be wakin' up 'cassionally. They didn't stay up long, though. Wen' back ta sleep, I reckons."

I smiled down at the boy. "Thank you. You were a big help." And with that, I handed him the piece of sugar that I had saved.

He popped it in his mouth immediately, his eyes going big from the treat.

I smiled down at him once more and ruffled his hair playfully. "How about you help me with these, okay? Do you remember how?"

He nodded and grabbed one of the mugs from the tray.

'Yet another victory for Christy,' I thought to myself as I began distributing the bitter medicine.

-A-

After my patients had been sufficiently bothered with my questions and my constant pouring of hot bitter liquids down their throats, I decided that the time had come for me to have a conversation with Tad. I wanted the boy to trust me but I couldn't afford to not know what made him so skittish. If there was something lying in his past, then I'd rather know about it so that I could prevent another trauma to him.

"Why don't you come with me, I've got somethings that I would like you to help me with." Okay, so it was a lie, I didn't need his help but I needed his answers and this was the easiest way to draw them out of him.

He nodded, still in his silent mood from earlier.

So, deciding that enough was enough, I handed the boy the tray with the empty mugs and led him off to the galley.

Once we were in there, I had him lay them in the sink, with a mental note to myself to wash them later and had him sit down at the table. While he did that, I bolted the door and went to one of the cupboards. Knowing exactly what I was looking for, I quickly found my prey.

Something that every young boy loves and wants.

Honey.

Colin always had a stash of honey for odd things and I knew that this was one of the ways that it could come in common.

Keeping my back turned to the boy, I poured some into a saucer and withdrew a spoon from a cabinet.

"All ready?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"Mmhmm. What did ya need me fer, Miss Christy?"

I smiled. Ever the questioner. "To be honest, I need some answers. That's all. Is that a good trade?"

"Trade fer what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Trade for some honey."

Tad's ears literally perked up. "Honey?"

I nodded. "Honey."

"Prove it."

'Ahh,' I thought. 'The stakes have been raised.'

I smirked slightly. "Fine." I dipped the end of the spoon into the honey and held it out.

Like someone starved for ages, the hand darted out and snatched the spoon from me. In a flash the spoon was clean and a blissful expression was on the boy's face.

"Savvy?"

He nodded.

"Good." I waited for a moment before drilling on. "So, what really happened to your family, Tad? Where are they?"

Silence.

Slowly, I met the boy's eyes and saw sheer terror staring back at me. I raised my hand slowly and reached across the table to touch his arm gently.

But...

Before my hand was halfway there, the target arm had jerked away in fear.

'Hmm ... perhaps this hadn't been a good idea ...' I thought dully as I let my hand drop back to the table in a non-threatening fashion. 'Okay. Let's try something more harmless.' I heaved a deep breath. "Tad, I was wondering, what is your favourite colour?"

There was a small smirk. "Do I get honey if I tell ye?"

I nodded.

"Red."

"Know what? That's Colin's favourite colour too," I said as I extended the spoon with some honey on it to the boy. "Mine is blue and Jack's is black ... and sea green. Jack likes the ocean a lot, which's why he sails. He says that everything is simpler at sea."

"Yer with the captain."

I nodded. "You're right. I am with him."

"Yer in love with him."

I nodded again, smiling. "Yes, Tad. I love him very much and he loves me."

"Then why ain't ye with him eva?"

"Because we have a daughter and we want her to be raised on land like both of us were. We thought it'd be better for her."

"Ye've a daughter? Wha's her name?"

"Her name is Rhiannon but everyone calls her Rhia. She's four and a half."

"She's justa babe, still."

I smiled. "I know she is. But she's not too much younger than you are, I don't think. How old are you, Tad?"

"Dunno."

'Well, that was surely to general for my tastes.' I tried again. "Surely you know, didn't your mum ever tell you?"

"No."

'Okay. Let's try plan B,' I thought, trying to keep from getting frustrated. Dipping the spoon more deeply into the honey, I raised it to Tad's eye level. "Let's try a new game, okay? If you don't tell me the answer, then I get some honey. If you do tell me, you get honey. All right?"

He nodded, eyes locked longingly on the honey.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"'leven."

"Thank you." I extended the spoon out and quickly it was licked clean and back in my hand. "Where is your family?"

There was some hesitation. "Me sistas be in Antigua."

"And your mum?"

"Dunno ... she left. She shot me pa and left. Pa caught 'er wif a navy man and he shot the navy man. So ma shot pa and dun a runner."

The sheer magnitude of the sentance stunned me for a moment. Slowly I handed out the spoon. And quickly it was back, the boy eager for more. "Did you see it?" I asked quietly.

More hesitation.

Then, the slightest of nods. "I were hidin' in the corner o' the room. Heard me pa comin' and warned me mum. Saw her wif him. Doin' ... doin' ... and then me pa came in and all I could do was hide ... Ma jumped away from the navy man and ran to Pa when he came in. She says he were threatenin' her but I know he weren't. Pa shot him and then Ma grabbed the gun outta Pa's hands. She screamed and hollered him for to leave but he didn't. He kept askin' why she be wif otha men. She yelled an' he didn't leave ... so she shot him."

My jaw dropped. Dully I handed him the spoon and waited for it to be returned to me. "Then what happened?"

"Ma saw me in tha corner ... Pa's blood on me and ..." Tad's composure broke for a minute and he sniffed loudly. Scrubbing his eyes roughly, he finished, "And then she left. Said that if anyone asked nuffin happened sept the navy man and Pa had a fight and shot each other. She run off. Me sistas took care of me."

Automatically I extended the spoon. "How did your sisters take care of you?"

"Me oldest sistas became wenches at the tavern. But the men they brought back used ta beat me up somethin' awful. I'd get bruises and couldn't leave me room til they went 'way."

"Did you have younger sisters?"

Tad's composure broke completely at this. Tears started pouring slowly from his eyes as he spoke. "Aye. I had a baby sista. She weren't a year old when me Ma left. Ma were still feedin' her ..." The tears came faster now and I moved over to Tad and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned his head into my shoulder and whispered, "When Ma left, we couldn't get her to eat. She cried always. But she wouldn't take nuffin to eat. She got so tiny. I coulda counted the bones in her if she didn't have nuffin on. One night me olda sistas were out and my baby sista started crying. I held her and rocked her and tried to shush her because I heared my sista comin' home with a man and knew to keep her quiet. But I couldn't get her to be quiet. I held her tighta to me and rocked back and forth but she didn't stop cryin'. She ... she were sick and she were dying and I couldn't stop it. I tried to shush her and make her betta but she just started breathin' funny. I rocked her back an' forth but she jes went still ... right in me arms ... she went all still and there weren't nuffin nobody could do..."

Tears of my own were falling now, comingling with the tears of Tad as I listened to more.

"I run wif her to the doctor in town but he couldn't do nuffin. He was drunk and threw a bottle at me. So I took the babe and run home. I buried her meself beside me Pa's grave and then ran for it ... I snuck into my room and took my clothes and shoes and grabbed some coins from the man that me sista was with, from his bag and ran to the harbour. I snuck on a ship to Tortuga and then met up with Captain there. I miss me sista, Miss Christy. I miss 'er real bad," he wailed into my arm.

With nothing more sensible to do, I wrapped the boy in my arms and rocked him back and forth, tears falling from both our eyes as I tried to soothe his hurt.

And yet, I knew that there was nothing to be done for him except let him get it out and move on with life.

A good part of an hour had passed before either of us was ready to make a re-appearance to the crew. Tad asked me to not share this with anyone, even my 'captain-lover' (as Tad called him) and I solemnly swore to keep it secret as long as one of us survived.

When finally we went our separate ways, I tucked the secrets into the corners of my heart and went back to Jack's cabin. After what I had found out, I desperately wanted to either talk to someone or be alone or both at the same time ... even though I realised that it wasn't possible.

-A-

Author's Note -

Well, another chappie finished! I hope that you all enjoyed it...it was long! 11 pages on my laptop! So, ya'll had best enjoy it!

And by the way, I know that it was a tough chapter ... or it was tough for me to write ... I was crying while I wrote it.

So, here's the info. I have a girl from Germany coming to stay with my family until November 3. So, my updating might be more sporatic than it is already ... yes I know ... majour pain for you guys. Anywho, I'm gonna try to update next weekend something, savvy?

Well, I rejoin the ranks of everybody who's in school. We start back up on Monday ... gag me with a spork.

Until next weekend (hopefully)

Review!

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	8. Disconcerting Revelations

Author's Note -

Okay, so, I admit it, I'm a bit late on my updating. But ... bear in mind that I do have an extra person living with me at the moment and things are pretty crazy. HOWEVER, after Wednesday, my life will, though very sadly, return to normal. I really love having a host sister ... all I have is a brother ... a very annoying brother, mind, but having a sister changes things ... we can talk about just about anything ... its great. Well, now that I've sufficiently talked up my life, on with the show.

-A-

Author Thanks -

All right ... I'm gonna be in trouble again ... its really late and I need to go to bed but the weekend will be insane so, I'm forgoing my standard issuing of thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry but this week has been absolutely crazy so, don't murder me and I WILL issue proper thanks to reviewers of last chapter and this next update.

SO ...

GINORMOUS HUGS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY! PLEASE CONTINUE TO ENJOY!!!!

-A-

Last Time -

When finally we went our separate ways, I tucked the secrets into the corners of my heart and went back to Jack's cabin. After what I had found out, I desperately wanted to either talk to someone or be alone or both at the same time ... even though I realised that it wasn't possible.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 8: Disconcerting Revelations

Though I had assumed that my face was suitably unreddened ... I was wrong. Oh so wrong. Apparently one of the blessings of the fairly fair skin that I had received from my mother was that tearstains don't vanish too easily.

So, with the fact that my face still looked as if I had been sobbing my eyes out for seven years completely beyond me, I wandered slowly towards Jack's cabin.

As was my luck for the day, I did not make it there unaccosted. First, I was stopped by Mister Gibbs who wanted to know what the general condition of the men were. I told him but couldn't help but notice the concern in his eyes as he watched me talk and gesticulate. Thinking that maybe Gibbs had had a few too many sips from his flask, I paid it little heed and wished him a good day before continuing on my way.

Like I had said, though, my luck of the day was completely against me. I turned a corner to the corridor before Jack's cabin and I heard from a way's behind me a voice.

A cool, deep and drawling voice. "Why do you cry, senorita?"

Completely startled, I whirled around, searching for the source of the voice. I located it quickly, standing in the open doorway of the crew's cabin was the dark stranger. Subconsciously, I took a step forwards. "Pardon?"

"Why do you cry?"

'So I had heard that correctly...' I thought. I kept running into this man. It was so odd that I couldn't even imagine the chances. The other crewmembers and I hardly ever crossed paths save for at meal times. All other times of day or night they were typically doing their jobs ... as this man should have been doing. It struck a faint cord inside me as I thought that he was shirking his responsibilities when the crew already needed all hands. "I'm not crying," I answered hesitantly.

He took a step forward and in pace, I took one backwards. "Si, senorita. You cry. You cry just as any woman cries. But the question was why?"

I took another step backwards hesitantly. "No, I don't cry, Mister -"

"I know what happened to you, you know. I heard Colin tell one of the other men once. You're not like other women who live on boats, are you? You're different."

"I don't know what you mean and I must be going. I have ... er ... things to do," and with nothing better to do, I turned and made a strategic retreat back to the safety of Jack's cabin.

To my immense happiness, no subsequent questions followed me down the hall and I was even happier to be within the safety of the cabin. I leaned back against the door, allowing myself to relax.

Glancing around the room, I saw Jack rifling through the desk drawers.

"How many times must I tell ye, Gibbs, don't be disturbing me. I need something and I do nae need yer help!" Jack growled.

"Well, that's well and good, perhaps I should go tell Mr. Gibbs that, then, shall I?"

Jack turned, grinning sheepishly over at me. "Yer done early, love."

"Aye," I mocked him. "I be a good wench."

"That you are."

"Actually, I crushed about as much cinchona as one can manage without actually loosing their arms so there will be definitely enough for a while. I'm afraid that if this doesn't die down soon, we'll run out. I mean, the men are getting better but there is no telling whether or not there will be a second round of it. Then I forced more tea down the throats of my patients so to speak and had the cabin boy help me in that task."

Jack sauntered closer over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again and brought his free hand up to my face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. When I was crushing the bark, some flew up and got into my eye. Stung like the devil. Made my eye tear up something terrible."

Jack clicked his tongue, clearly seeing though my fib. "That explains one eye. Unless you meant to say that you got bark fragments into both eyes?"

I nodded. "Bad luck."

He shook his head again, not being fooled. "What happened?"

"Its nothing ... I was reading and something just got to me, that's all," I hastened.

"What were you reading?" he inquired.

I shrugged. "Ummm ..." I stalled as my eyes scanned frantically around the room for something to fill in for literature. "Umm ... the Bible?"

Jack raised an eyebrow carefully. "Not that I question whether or not you've read the Bible, love, I'm sure that you have. But where did you find one on me ship?"

"The cabin boy had one."

"Know what's funny about that, Christy? When we took that boy on in Antigua, he didn't have two pence to rub together, let alone a holy book."

I sighed. There was no point in lying now. He knew that I was out of options. "Okay, look, I got thinking about Rhia and ... well, I miss her. Is that acceptable, Captain?" I said, defiance edged in my tone.

Jack pulled me closer. "Of course it is, love! Not that I'd like to see ye bawling like a stuck pig or anything but it's natural for ye to miss our daughter. She takes after her father in being miss-able, if you ask me."

I snorted slightly and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you say, captain." Pulling away from him, I strode over to the window. "So, what is it that you were looking for when I came in?"

"My map of the bloody Caribbean is gone. Left it out this morn and now it's gone."

I frowned slightly. I remembered seeing it, truly I did but I had no idea where it could have gone. "Well, it can't have gotten up and walked away. Surely you just misplaced it."

"Love, I searched the entire bloody cabin."

My frown deepened and strangely enough, my thoughts flitted to the strange crewmember that I kept running into. "Who is the new crew member? The one with the Spanish accent."

"Rion. Why do you ask?" Jack asked, his head underneath the desk.

"I keep running into him. I don't understand it but I've had words with him twice today. He keeps complementing me."

THUMP.

"OW!"

"What did you do now?" I asked worriedly as I hurried over to see Jack rubbing the back of his head gently. That simple image told me exactly what he had done. He had gotten jealous and jerked his head up forgetting that the desk drawer was over him.

He looked up at me, pouting slightly. "Hit me head."

I crouched down beside him and gently felt the back of his head. "Oh ... poor little Jack. Does Jack need some honey to make his head feel better?"

Jack smirked slightly but continued rubbing his head.

I tutted my tongue slightly and shook my head. 'Only him.'

But while I was busy mentally scolding the man of my dreams, an arm snaked out and pulled me forward.

My eyes widened slightly as Jack pulled me in for a kiss. When we broke apart, he whispered, mouth still near mine, "Although, I could take another type of sweet to make me feel better."

I shook my head. "As tempting as that sounds ... no. We can't. You, Mister, have work to get done and I need to do ... things. So, we can't just dally our life away on that bed of yours."

Jack pouted further and opened his mouth to suggest one of a plethera of lewd comments he had in that brain of his but I simply wouldn't hear it.

"No, Jack. You have things to do," I chided as I stood up.

Jack grudgingly obeyed, the pout never leaving his face.

'Ooh, he is adorable when he pouts,' I thought. But I pushed that out of my mind as I added, "I'm getting quite good at telling our daughter that, Jack, when she pulls a face like that. Now I see where she gets it."

"Love," Jack whispered seductively as he leaned closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Knowing exactly what he wanted, I shook my head firmly, braced my hands on his chest and after giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, pushed him gently away. I pushed him towards the door and said, with a bit more urgency then I had intended, "I'll be waiting for you. Hurry back."

Jack flashed a devious grin over his shoulder, donned his hat and left, whistling a merry tune as he walked.

-A-

Author's Note -

Okay, so better late than never, huh?

So, next few chappies should be relatively on schedule. Figure usually Friday through Sunday for post days. I'm desperately hoping for more free time ... you have no idea how much that concept alludes me right now. lol.

Hmm ... I hope everyone is doing well. I got my senior pictures taken on Sunday and I got the proofs back today. They were awesome! Some were funky but that's okay. And you'll never guess what I got some of them taken with.

Okay, so, that's your chore for when you review. Figure out what I did for my pictures. LOL. I'm serious, though.

I mentioned earlier that my brother was being annoying so anyone who is willing to drive here and take him gets the next chapter and a sneak preview of a special something WeasleyGirl and I are working on. Just a hint, it won't show up on It will (hopefully) be coming to a much realer level.

So, that's all for now.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	9. Taking Time

Author's Note -

I'm alive!!!!

Okay, so, I think that you will definitely enjoy this chapter ... its a keeper, in my book.

Thanks are at the bottom ... because there are a bunch!

ENJOY!!!!

-A-

Last Time-

Jack flashed a devious grin over his shoulder, donned his hat and left, whistling a merry tune as he walked.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 9 - Taking Time

So, now that I was alone in the cabin once more, I was able to finally focus my thoughts on what I had found out during the day. The cabin boy, Tad, had seen his mother kill his father and then he had held is baby sister as she died. The boy must have been completely traumatised ... and probably still was.

But, for starters, I knew why he was so skittish around the men. He was afraid of strange men because they had been the bane of his existence earlier in his short life. I couldn't help but feel terribly for the boy but at the same time, I didn't see what I could do to help him apart from listening to him and try to keep him out of unfamiliar situations ...

I knew though, deep down, that he would have to come out of his shell eventually. Sitting closed off from the world stewing never did anyone any good, I knew that for sure ... from experience.

Although how to help the lad completely evaded my knowledge ... I had no idea what to do for him.

Frustrated, I walked over to the window, sat down, pressed my forehead against the cool glass and thought.

After seemingly ages, however, no bolts of inspiration had hit me so I decided that I would have to wait longer.

-A-

It is strange but life at sea has a certain rhythm to it. A predictability that can only be disrupted by natural causes (storms) or human caused events. Once that rhythm is started, it becomes impossible to break.

My days became very predictable. Wake up, boil water, medicate men, talk to men, make food for sick men, boil water again, do dishes, medicate men again, eat with Jack, sleep. Of course there were smaller things thrown in on random days but as a whole, my life had one giant rhythm to it and I became increasingly comfortable with it.

One of my little hobbies for down times was teaching Tad. I was surprised to learn that the lad was able to read and write. So, we worked on spelling and small word games ... nothing too difficult but enough to keep his mind of some of the traumas that he had seen. It crossed my mind that I should teach him French but I didn't think that he was quite there yet in ability. However, I stored that fact away in the back of my mind. 'Perhaps later ...' I thought to myself as I walked back towards Colin's cabin. 'Perhaps later I could help him with -'

"Stop!" I cried aloud.

Mr. Potts, who had been released from my care a few days before, was in the hall and froze completely.

'Okay, hadn't meant to talk to myself out loud.' I walked over to Mr. Potts and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling, Mr. Potts?"

He smiled down at me from his enormous height and said, "Right fine, Miss Christy. Back at me duties. Nice ta be movin' gain."

I smiled at him and bade him farewell before continuing on my course.

If I could have seen him through the back of my head, I would have seen that he shook his head, smiled and walked off. But I missed that ... thankfully.

-A-

The remainder of the day passed easily enough. I relaxed a bit by spending some time with Chaton ... I felt badly because she had been in Colin's cabin for ages and when I finally got her back I had little time for her. But, I was starting to get the oddest headache, though and it bothered me. I knew that I would need to watch myself, I had been keeping exceptionally busy and I thought that maybe it was catching up with me. Or at least that's what I was hoping for. But I won't deny that I didn't have the slightest fear of what I knew could cause the headache.

I just pushed that thought to the very back of my mind and continued to focus on things around me.

-A-

Several days following the malaria revelation, Jack and I decided that we both needed to take the evening off. And as odd as that seems, one would be surprised how much there is to do on a pirate ship. As I had mentioned earlier, I was almost constantly busy with caring for the men and now that they were slowly moving beyond my care, I took on minor responsibilities for the crew:

I mended sails.

I washed clothes for the men.

I helped with the cooking.

I cleaned out the crew cabins for the first time in more than a decade (or so I guessed ... because of the massive dust buildup.)

I kept Tad occupied when there was nothing else to do.

Needless to say, I had been quite busy and it is well known that a pirate captain never rests so, for one night, Jack and I decided to take the entire evening to ourselves. Jack put Mr. Gibbs in charge of his beloved Pearl and Colin made us a wonderful dinner ... considering the circumstances.

Jack had the rum out, of course, and after we had eaten, the evening had become an out and out drinking match.

"Face it, darling," Jack slurred. "You're bound to loose."

I scrunched my nose.

"Careful, yer face'll stay like that!"

I laughed. My mother used to tell me that when I was younger. "But you'd like it," I said petulantly.

"Hmm ... " Jack stood up and swaggered over to stand beside me. He grabbed my chair and rotated me so that I was facing him directly. Kneeling down beside me, he put a hand under my chin, so that my gaze was level with his. "Does a face like that kiss the same?"

I scrunched my nose to play along with him. "Guess we'll have to see, huh?"

Jack leaned closer. I could smell the rich odour of the rum on his breath. Gently he claimed my lips ... automatically my nose unscrunched ... thus failing the experiment but not hindering the kiss in the slightest.

When we broke apart, he murmured, "Perhaps ... but this," he gestured to my face again. "This is all the better."

I smiled and tugged on his beard gently. "Thought you were going to beat me, Captain?"

"Sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you love?" Jack said playfully as he resumed his drinking pose.

"Learn from the best. Now, come on, beat me!"

Jack quirked an eyebrow at me.

I blushed when I thought of the double meaning.

"Just tell me when and where, Christy and I'll accommodate."

I sneered at him. "Come on! I thought you wanted to drink me into a stupor so you could have your dirty way with me. The night is only getting older and we're only getting soberer."

Jack laughed. "Have it your way, love," he said as he poured more of the amber liquid into the glasses.

I smiled devilously and downed the glass quickly before slamming it onto the table for show.

The eyebrow quirked again as Jack took his own drink and poured us another.

I flashed a quick smile and took the drink. Somewhere in the far recesses of my mind, I recalled the night of my first drink and how completely drunk I had gotten. I compared that memory to the present ... when I was fighting a loosing drinking match with Jack. Even though I wanted to try, I knew the chances of me beating him in a drinking match were slim to none. He was bigger than me, had more of a tolerance for rum and all things alcoholic, and he was a man. The cards were stacked against me.

Jack shook his head at me. He knew I was stubborn but he knew just as well as I did that I didn't stand a chance. He took the drink quickly and poured another round.

So it continued for a good five or six rounds ... but truth was that I lost complete track.

"You know," I slurred, as a ran a hand over the back of Jack's neck. "This isn't fair."

He turned to look up at me. "Why?"

"Because ... because ... because you cheated?!" I said uncertainly.

"I did?"

I nodded fiercely as I plopped into his lap. "You did."

"How would I manage that, love?" he asked, sounding thoroughly amused.

"You just did, you bloody pirate," I said as I slapped him gently over the back of the head, knocking his hat off. "Whoops."

Jack laughed and picked it off of my lap and put it on my head.

"Do I look sexy as a pirate?" I asked, pulling the hat to an odd angle.

"It suits you," he replied, trying to hide his laughter.

"Good," I muttered as I pushed myself up. I staggered around the cabin, crying, "Ey! I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow! I even got the walk! Look Jack! I'm you!" For some odd reason, this stuck me as hilarious and I fell into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Jack pushed himself up and came over to me ... walking with more of a stagger than usual. He wrapped an arm around me and led me back over towards the bed. "I think you've had enough, Christy."

I pulled a face. "But ... I want more rum ... I like that stuff, now ... its good ... its all your fault that I like it, you know ... I didn't drink before ... and then you came around ... you and your rum and your beautifulness and swagger and your eyes that go on forever and your ... your voice that carries me away when you tell stories and your mystery and your ... your ..." Fortunately I didn't have time to finish my babbling complements because I passed out.

So, I didn't know that Jack caught me, carried me to bed and brushed a light kiss on my lips before murmuring, "I love you, too, love." Had I been awake, I would have known that he crawled in beside me and wrapped me tightly in his arms before drifting into his own alcohol-induced slumber.

-A-

Author Thanks -

-A-

Chapter 7 -

Lil Bit - Hey lady! Lemme know and I can help you shrink everything down no problem about it. Thanks for the review as always, poppet. Hope you liked it. In the planner we trust.

RMB - Thanks, mate! Thanks for the heimlich ... gag ... its always appreciated, lol. Hope you liked the chappie!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Hope you liked the chappie ... and trust me the identity of the 'creepy dude' will come out in time.

Jinxd n cursed - Thanks! I'm glad that I've got people curious. Just wait and see. Hope you liked the chappie.

lady lorethei - Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter.

Anaknusan - Thanks! Actually ... I sorta need you to send me the site again ... my little brother .... gotta love him ... sorta deleted that email from you ... roar. Hope you liked it.

TriGemini - Thanks! Tension, tension, tension ... just wait and see ... mwhahahahaha! Hope you liked the chapter.

S.S.I. - Thanks! Mutinious reviewers! Ahh! Run! Hide! Save yourselves! Hope you liked the chappie.

Jeeves who is too lazy to sign in - Thanks! ROAR ... laziness must die! lol. jk. Hope you liked it.

Piper8188 - Thanks! Did ya like the JC action in this chappie? I enjoyed writing it. Hope you liked it!

-A-

Chapter 8

TriGemini - Thanks! Yeah, I really liked that part too! Great minds think alike.

S.S.I. - Thanks! So, it sounds like a plan, man, we'll both get rid of annoying sibs and be happy! lol. Hope you enjoyed the chappie.

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Patience, grasshopper, all will be revealed in time.

RMB - Thanks! Yeppers, that's me, the busy bee.

lady lorethei - Thanks! Yeah, having an exchange student was GREAT! I loved having her here ... I miss her really bad, though. She was soo much fun ... and we got to eat real food, just kidding mom ... no, I'd recommend it to anyone. Can't tell you, mate ... sorry .... if I did, I'd have to kill you and I'm not up for murder. Wait and see, it'll come out in time.

DugaDugabowbow - Thanks! Jack's always cute ... he's Jack, lol.

Anaknusan - Thanks! So, it looks like your brother, my brother and S.S.I.'s brother are gonna be in the woods together, lol. That's a good idea ... not letting yourself read someone else's work until you've posted anything of your own ... I must admit that i've fallen uber far behind in my reading but c'est la vie.

Lil Bit - Thanks! It wasn't supposed to be an action packed chappie, silly ... its called foreshadowing ... there's a point and a purpose to everything ... just ask Bob. Anywho, see ya tomorrow. To the planner raises water glass

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

-A-

Author's Note

Well, now that that is all outta the way, REVIEW!

Thank you all soo much for your support and even those of you who read and don't review (yes, I know you're out there), its nice to know that people like reading the things that I write.

Well, not much to say today. Hopefully another chappie will be ready by next Thursday or Friday ... no school on Thursday, yay!

mange klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	10. Arising Ailments

Author's Note

Okay, so only a day late but its still good. Hope you all like the chapter ... its gonna be a good one, trust me.

-A-

Author Thanks

Anaknusan - Hey, mate! I joined that site. Me name's InsomniaticPirateGirl, hehe. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks, again!

Lil Bit - Thanks, poppet. Big cheers again bout the test. Hope you like the chappie. Enjoy!

DugaDugabowbow - Thanks! Definitely a keeper, I agree! Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! Jack is definitely a bad influence ... but that's why we love him, lol. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! Trust me, there are things for helping along the plot in every chapter ... I have my plans ... mwhahaha. Enjoy!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks, mate! Of course I like your name for Rion ... Tall-Dark-and-Handsome ... couldn't be better. Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! Enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks! See, we had a full day on Friday ... and thrusday was completely wasted on me being lazy, lol. Enjoy!

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! not going to what? Ahh! Je suis perdu! You didn't finish your sentance ... I may be smart in somethings but I can't read minds. Enjoy!

Last Time :

So, I didn't know that Jack caught me, carried me to bed and brushed a light kiss on my lips before murmuring, "I love you, too, love." Had I been awake, I would have known that he crawled in beside me and wrapped me tightly in his arms before drifting into his own alcohol-induced slumber.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 10 - Arising Ailments

As time goes, my days became a week before I had even realised it and within the week of the cinchona bark discovery, all who were sick were well and back on duty.

To the crew's immense pleasure, Colin had resumed his place in the kitchen and all was well in the world.

Or mostly...

On the eighth day following my discovery, I woke feeling absolutely miserable. Jack had already left and the cabin was freezing. I wrapped up in as many blankets as I could find and I sat on the bed for a long time, shivering, completely unable to warm myself up.

Deciding that I needed to do something to help myself, I stumbled from the bed and donned as many layers as I could find. I knew that it must be warm to the civilised world because Jack had left his overcoat in the cabin. So, taking advantage of what was near me, I pulled that on over my clothes.

I felt cold, as if freezing water had been poured into the very marrow of my bones and I wanted to just sleep. But I knew better.

Abandoning the safety of the cabin, I had felt hesitant about leaving ever since the run-ins with Rion started occurring, I slowly made my way to the galley, in search of some hot tea.

"Not feeling well, seniorita?"

I cursed under my breath and turned, unsurprised to see Rion standing there. "What?"

"Are you feeling well, seniorita?" he repeated as he came closer.

I shook my head. "I've been better."

"Perhaps you should go back to your cabin. Or the galley although Colin is with the cap'n at the moment so you would need to wait."

My eyebrow quirked automatically. "How do you know this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have eyes, seniorita."

"I can see that."

"I have eyes that I can use for watching my enemies and spotting beauty, as well."

I did not like where this was headed at all. I started to back away, forgetting the corner was there until I ran into it. "You have no enemies on this ship, I should think." It was the only thing I could think to say ... my heart was starting to race as he continued to get closer.

"There are enemies everywhere, seniorita."

He was directly in front of me, now.

"Stop it," I said. "Please, just leave me alone, I'm not feeling well. I need to get some tea before I die of the cold."

"Its quite warm out, seniorita. You must be ill," he had stepped back now, giving me room to move into the hallway.

"Yes ... I think I am," I turned towards the galley but heard footsteps following me. "Shouldn't you be seeing to your duties, Rion? Surely Jack wouldn't be happy with you if you dallied in the galley all day." I tried to instill warning into my tone but it didn't work.

"The captain dallies enough for the crew on his own ... but you would know that, wouldn't you, seniorita?"

My heart stopped, as did my legs all together. That tone carried some threat, veiled as it may have been, it was there. "I don't know what you are on about, sir. But I must bid you good day," I said coldly as I stepped into the galley and shut the door in his face.

But there was no latch on the door and it opened as soon as I had turned my back.

"Don't lie, seniorita. I know what you and the captain are up to. I have watched him as much as I have watched you. The funny thing is that he loves you as much as you do him. Foolish man that he is."

I was starting to bristle. "The captain is exceptionally intelligent for your information. And I should hope that he loves me ... he fathered our child."

"Yes, and he risked his ship and his crew to save you. He takes foolish risks for you."

I snorted. "No more foolish than what you are risking as we speak. You are close to mutinous talk, you should know. Jack will maroon you for it."

"That and many other things, I imagine," he said before he turned to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called after him.

He heard me and turned around, walking back to me. "It means, seniorita, that things are not always as they seem." He took another step towards me. "It means that things might be changing around here soon enough." Another step towards me. "And it means that if you tell Jack what I just told you, I will kill you. Do we have an understanding, seniorita?"

I nodded.

He reached out and ran a hand down my cheek. "It would be a shame for something to happen to you, seniorita. But that pretty face won't save you if you talk."

I nodded once again, all words completely failing to come to my tongue.

"They say that women of the sea are loose things, tossed from man to man like a ship on the waves in a storm. I do not think that you are such a woman, senorita. You have some semblance of honour ... and you care for not only yourself. It is a trait to be admired, indeed but I wonder where it stems from. And how strong that honour is. How much it would take to break. Hmm?" His hand was still on my face and I summoned some thread of courage from inside of me and slapped it away.

"What you are asking me to do is neither something that I would or desire to do. Do not waste your breath on me, sir, I beg you," I whispered coldly, though my voice came in breathy tones ... my heart hitched painfully in my throat and my lungs refusing to get a good breath.

"Like I said, senorita, things are not entirely what they seem to be," he said before stalking away.

I sank to the floor and sat for a good five minutes, straining my ears for all semblance of noise, any floorboards creaking, any voices approaching before I decided it was safe to move.

There was absolutely no hesitance in my pace. I knew where I was going and what I needed to do. I needed to talk to Jack. I needed to warn him what was going on. I needed to get him to stop Rion before all was too late.

Once I was sure that there was no one waiting for me outside the door, I hurriedly picked myself up and walked (as calmly as possible) to Jack's cabin.

-A-

As Rion had said, Jack and Colin were talking. I knew that something was going on, they were close together and were whispering, no doubt so that none could listen to what they said.

Jack turned when the door shut quietly behind me. "Can you give us a moment, love? This is important."

I glanced back at the door, wishing deeply that I could see if anyone was behind the door, listening to us. I looked back at Jack and shook my head slowly.

Colin's brow furrowed and Jack's face held a mixture of confusion, concern and anger at my behaviour. "What's going on, Christy?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head as I walked closer to them. I pulled a piece of parchment out of the desk along with a quill and quickly started scribbling the message that had been relayed to me. 'Rion ... danger ... possible attack/mutiny ... he threatened me, said if I told you, a pretty face wouldn't save me from your fate.' I passed the note to Jack and put my finger to my lips, to signal quiet. I knew as well as Jack that there were places to hide and listen.

Jack read quickly over the note and swore quietly. He handed it to Colin, who looked similarly enraged.

Jack wrapped an arm around me and led me over by the bed. "Are you sure, love?"

I nodded as I shivered from the intense cold of the room.

Jack looked confused, now. No doubt he assumed that I was shivering because he had an arm around me ... a completely inaccurate assumption, of course. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just cold. Aren't you?"

He frowned and glanced over at Colin. He put a hand on my forehead. "Christy, yer burnin' up. Do you have enough bloody clothes on, woman?" Despite the playful tones, I could tell he was concerned.

"Jack, I'm honestly freezing. I'm not feeling completely myself but I'll be fine ... its nothing. I'm just cold."

Colin walked slowly over towards us. He too put his hand on my face and frowned deeply. "Ye've got a fever, lass. Ye need to rest."

"I'M FINE. F-I-N-E, fine," I protested.

Jack pushed me gently down to the bed. He peeled back the jacket from my shoulders and looked at the number of layers I had on. "Either ye've put on a great deal of weight, Christy, or ye've got every shirt of mine and yers on at the moment."

I grinned in spite of myself. "Guilty."

"Christy, ye need to take most of those off ... all yer doin', is makin' it worse, lass."

I shook my head. "There's no way in hell that I'm taking any of these off ... its bloody freezing in here!"

"Jack -" Colin led.

"Gladly," Jack said before starting work the layers off of me.

I glowered at him angrily as he smirked.

Two layers off ...

Four layers off ...

Six and I was down to only one shirt left.

Eagerly, Jack started to lift that one off.

But ...

Colin stepped in. "Jack, she can 'ave one shirt on, ye know."

Jack pulled a face at me and kissed me gently on the forehead. "But that's no fun, Colin," he whined.

Colin winked at me. "Well, I don' think that she wants to expose herself to me, ye know."

"Well," Jack said a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ye know our Miss Christina Delcot, she's a tricky little wench."

I grinned as shivers wracked my body furiously. "I think that if you take anything more off of me, I'll die of the cold."

"She needs sleep, Jack," Colin instructed. "Sleep with only a sheet."

"What?! Colin, its cold! You don't want me to die, do you?"

Colin shook his head. "Course not, lass. But, if ye keep everything around ye as warm as that body of yers is, ye'll die."

I pouted.

"Well, cap'n, I think I'll be takin' me leave, now. I'll speak to you later about the rest," Colin said before he left.

"Now, you're not going to be mean, are you? You'll let me have my warmth?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, love. You heard the doctor's orders."

"Doctor?! Colin's no doctor!"

"He's as close as we have. And then there's you. And I dunno about you, love, but I'd like to keep ye around for a while, if ye don't mind."

"Fine ... if you insist."

"Oh, I do, darling. I do," Jack said as he wrapped an around my waist and lay down with me. He leaned up to grab the sheet and wrap it around me tightly.

I shivered and snuggled back into him.

Jack wrapped his arms more tightly around me. "Its all in your mind, Christy. All you have to do is tell yerself that it's not cold. Just think of something warm."

"That's kinda hard, Jack ... all I can think of is how cold I am."

"Use your imagination, darling."

I shook my head. "Too bloody cold."

"Honestly woman, you don't make this any easier. Okay. Just listen then," Jack instructed. "Think of the beaches that we see. The white sand. The trees. The ocean. The sun beating down on you. Picture yourself there. Just think about what it feels like to walk down the beach barefooted. Can you think of that, Christy?"

I nodded, imagining how the sand would feel between my toes. I relaxed further into Jack's body and let the warmth of his voice and the warmth of his body carry me away until I drifted to sleep.

-A-

Author's Note -

Dum dum dum!!!!!!!

The plot speeds up!

Hearts quicken and breaths of the readers hitch!

"What happens next?" They cry.

C-C-GIT smiles knowingly and says, "You'll just have to wait and see. Another chapter will be up next weekend."

So, I hope this chapter stuck your fancy and please come back this time next weekend for another installment of 'Beyond the Horizon.' Thanks a bunch and don't forget to tip your waitress ... or bettter yet, your writer.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	11. Espionage?

Author's Note -

Hey everybody. I hope that everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving ... and whoever isn't in the US or doesn't celebrate holidays, well, I hope that you have had a wonderful week. So, I've learned some things lately ... don't trust technology and always keep a back up copy of writing. This morning I was going to work a bit on this story and when I started my laptop it wasn't working ... so, I told my parents and after we got home from a day full of family filled excitement, I took another look at it. Fortunately, I found the problem and fixed it before my dad came to look but the lesson is that if you don't keep a back up and your computer breaks ... you're screwed. I was panicking because I didn't have a second copy of anything beyond Chapter 10 saved on our other computer. So, learn a lesson from me.

And if you don't wanna or can't use that lesson - remember this - BOYS ARE STRONGER AND DON'T ENTER INTO UNCLE CONTESTS WITH A BOY WHO IS JUST AS STUBBORN, LIFTS WEIGHTS AND IS A GOOD COUPLE INCHES TALLER AND A LOT STRONGER. YOU WON'T COME OUT IN ONE PIECE! YOUR WRIST WILL HURT! FOR DAYS!

Everybody understand. I hope that you're all nodding ... otherwise I'll be sad.

Now on with the thanks.

-A-

Author Thanks -

Lil Bit - Thanks a bunch, poppet! Hope you liked your little trip ... didn't miss much on Wednesday. Enjoy! TTYL.

Anaknusan - Thanks! And thanks for the PM ... always appreciated. Aye, foreshadowing ... gotta love it, huh? Well, I guess you don't gotta ... but I do it anyway, lol. Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! ME? Enjoy making my reviewers suffer? Nah, you must have the wrong girl. I don't know what you're talking about shifts in seat nervously Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! I love reading your reviews ... they're great because I get to see what you were thinking at a particular section ... and it makes me laugh. (a very good thing) Jack says that only wanna-bees say 'Shiver me timbers.' Not that pirates use the term wannabees but he picked that up from me. Anywho, thanks for the complement on the end message, too. I had fun writing it. hehe. Enjoy!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! LOL ... yes, he's bad. Enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks! Yay! 5 bucks! Now I can put gas in my car! Yippee! smiles broadly and calls to group of friends, 'we're hittin' the town tonight, ladies and gents!' massive cheering from CCGIT's bedroom.' Eek ... I'm hyper. Michigan ... brr ... its cold here ... we had snow the other day but it melted. Enjoy!

completeopposites - Thanks! Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! I can't tell you why ... that would ruin the point of you reading, lol. Enjoy!

CaptainTish - Thanks for the many reviews! Always appreciated. Hope you continue to enjoy my story!

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! Its okay, I knew what you meant! Enjoy!

Jinxd n cursed – Thanks! I almost missed your review! Phew … close one, there. I'm gonna take a stab at the fact that you were hungry when you wrote that review, lol. Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Enjoy!

-A-

Last Time -

I nodded, imagining how the sand would feel between my toes. I relaxed further into Jack's body and let the warmth of his voice and the warmth of his body carry me away until I drifted to sleep.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 11 - Espionage?

When I woke up, Colin was sitting in an armchair that had been pulled near to the bed. He and Jack were talking quietly ... I was still leaning on Jack. In truth, I was touched that he decided to stay put and not move me because I wasn't feeling well.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Love, we were wondering exactly what it was that Rion said to you. Its very, very important," Jack said.

"All right ..." I paused for a moment, organising my thoughts before launching into my story.

When I had finished, I twisted in Jack's arms to look at him.

He ran a hand over my hair soothingly. "Not that I'm upset with you, Christy ... but you really should have told me sooner."

"How could I have ... you sent me to bed, if you remember correctly."

"That's not what I meant. I mean that you should have told me that he was acting oddly before now."

I pushed myself up in the bed. "I did, Jack. I told you a few days ago that there was a crewmember acting oddly. Remember?"

Jack looked pensive for a moment but shrugged. "I suppose."

Colin looked over at Jack with an odd expression on his face. "And when did you loose the map?"

"That was the day that I told you about Rion," I supplied.

Jack gently maneuvered me around so that he could get up. He started pacing around the cabin, muttering to himself. "But if he ... he couldn't ... picked him up ... but ..."

I looked over at Colin who, thankfully, had the same confused expression on his face that I knew I had on mine.

"Jack, what are you on about?" I asked carefully.

Jack didn't pause in his pacing. "Just thinkin', love. Putting pieces of this wonderful little puzzle that we have before us together."

"Cap'n, I should think that if one of the crew 'as been not pullin' 'is fair share o' the load and 'as been threatenin' the cap'n's woman ... perhaps 'e should be confronted afore anything happens to said lady," Colin supplied.

Jack stopped. "Yes, I know that. I'm just thinkin' of the best way to go about it all. Just like with Barbossa, we have to wait for the opportune moment."

I pushed myself up further and sat at the edge of the bed. "Do you think its a little late for the opportune moment? He's already threatening me and you ... although indirectly."

"Cap'n, I think I have an idea ..." Colin said, casting a deliberate look at me.

I had a vague idea of what he was thinking and shook my head slowly. "NO. I am NOT."

Jack grinned slowly and I could see a plan forming in his mind.

I shook my head again. "Jack ... you're not going to do this to me."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, love. But maybe you would be a good candidate for a spy."

"Jack Sparrow, you are not going to do this to me. No way in hell."

"Just think about it, lass. If we catch him at it, then, there's nothing to worry about in future. You can sleep safe ... cap'n can sleep easily ... I can sleep easily. Everyone comes out ahead," Colin assured.

I bit my lip and shook my head again, all the more frantically this time. "You're not going to use me as bait. You're not going to use me as a spy. You're not going to use me, period. I'm not your bloody tool. Don't even assume that I am."

Jack walked over to me and knelt down before me. He cupped my chin gently with his hand and said quietly, "Think about it darling. All we have to hear is his plan ... whatever it may be and then we're the one's laughing. Its easy, darling."

"Jack, you don't know where I'm coming from on this one. You don't follow my fears this time. Trust me, I'm not doing it," I said, my voice cracking as I began to feel frantic.

He sighed. "All you have to do is pretend that I'm not here with the gun pointed at him and neither is Colin. It wouldn't be that we'd let him be alone with you. We'll be concealed so that we can see him but he can't see us. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You arrogant fool. A lot can happen. Things can happen quickly. Do I NEED to remind you of Hawaii?" The moment I said this, I wished that I hadn't.

Colin hastened from the room, muttering something about food to make.

And I was left alone with Jack. He just stared at me and dropped his hand slowly from my face. His eyes were veiled but I could see the pain behind them.

"Jack ... I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," I whispered.

He didn't answer. He merely pushed himself up and walked to the window, standing straight-backed as he stared out at the sea.

I walked over to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. But he shook me off. "I'm sorry..."

There was no answer.

I had hurt him.

It didn't get any simpler than that.

In that simple question that I had asked, I cut through all the layers of Captain Jack Sparrow ... I had cut straight to the core. To the heart of his very existence. Seven words ... that was all that it had taken.

Tears welled up in my eyes as he continued to ignore me.

Or perhaps it wasn't him ignoring me ... perhaps he had just been taken back to the time when both our lives changed forever. Perhaps he had just been forced to remember everything that we had gone through.

I hung my head in shame and stood there ... feeling sorrier than I had in my entire life. "I didn't mean that, Jack ... I'm sorry."

He didn't respond.

I sighed deeply. I took a deep breath and without looking at him said, "I'm sorry. I just feel that sometimes you don't understand how much it hurt. I don't think that you know how afraid I am of it happening again. Of loosing you. Of loosing myself. It's taken me a long time to get over everything that has happened and it scares me. But there was no reason for me to say that ... I'm sorry."

Jack didn't respond still.

"Jack, please ... just say something."

"What do you want me to say, Christina?" he asked angrily. "Do you want me to sweep you into my arms and say that everything is better? That I don't care what you say, you'll still be correct in my book? That you could rub all my failings into my face without me minding?"

"No ... I just ... I don't know ... I didn't mean it."

"Whether you mean things or not doesn't ease the sting, darling. There's consequences to everything."

I sighed. "Yes well, you don't seem to think that I didn't have any cause for saying that? You were going to use me as bloody bait! Wave me in front of him so that you can get all the information in the easiest way possible. I'm not the one who so quickly sacrifices the person that they love. I'm not the one who would risk the mother of their child for a ship."

A dark look crossed Jack's face and in a flash he grabbed me by the shoulders. Not tightly enough to hurt me but enough to force me to face him. He leaned down so that he was level with my face and said in a fierce whisper, "Did it cross your mind that I was going to have all aspects of this covered? Did it even register in that little head of yours that I was going to make sure that you were safe? That Colin and I would both have guns ... loaded and ready in case something went amiss? Or do you assume that I forget what happened last time? For your information, missy, I will NEVER forget what happened. Not if I tried. That it haunts my dreams ... the fact that I came so close to loosing you and there wasn't anything that I could have done to save you if I got the wrong information. Do you think I wanted you to experience that? Do you think that I wish ill on those I love? Or do you think that you are the only one who suffered while you were gone?"

I jerked away from him and spat, "How dare you even assume that I think that you didn't miss me but you weren't there, were you? You didn't know what I went through. You weren't there! You think I don't wake up with a cold sweat from the nightmares? That I don't have flashbacks? Kisses and presents and vows of love don't take away what happened, Jack Sparrow. Everything is burnt into my soul and no matter how hard I scrub there are some stains that I can't remove. Do you think that I don't fear anything? That I don't worry that one day you'll leave me and something will happen and I'll loose Rhia and everything that I have. Or that someone will come. How can you even think you understand what goes through my mind?"

Jack dropped his hands. "Yes, Christina ... that's right. You are the only one who suffers. No one else understands you and nothing is ever your fault. That's the way to think of it."

I really wanted to slap him ... but I didn't. I knew that however angry either of us was ... it would pass in time. And me slapping him would only make it all worse by a lot. "Do you know what, Captain? You are not infallible, either. So quit acting like it," I said in a venomous whisper before leaving the cabin in a huff.

But it was pointless because I didn't know where to go. Colin knew that I had been at fault and I didn't want to go where Rion might be ... which was anywhere. So, instead of wandering off aimlessly and possibly getting into more trouble, I sat down beside the door, lost in my thoughts. I hadn't intended that to happen. I hadn't intended to hurt Jack. I hadn't intended to damage our relationship. I hadn't intended to do it ... truly.

-A-

I didn't speak to Jack for several hours. We both needed time to calm down. Cool our tempers to below the boiling point.

We both knew that we were at fault and we both knew that the other was also at fault.

The thing was that I was stubborn, as was he ... a necessary trait of a pirate captain - to an extent. But our stubbornness also prevented us from seeking the other out and settling things.

I didn't return to the cabin that night. 

Or at least, I hadn't intended to.

Still fuming underneath it all, I sat out by the prow, gazing up at the stars even though I didn't really see them. I was too lost in thought. The night crew worked around me as Gibbs steered. Doubtless he knew what had happened but he was relatively non-partial and probably kept one eye on me, so I didn't do anything stupid. I sat silently, as the night became colder and colder.

I shivered. I knew my fever was partially at play for the cold but Caribbean nights tended to become mildly chilly.

But ...

I was far to bull-headed to seek the relative warmth of the cabin.

The pent up pressure of the day was finally starting to get at me and before I even knew it was happening, I was crying silently.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and leaned my head on my knees, to hide the tears. "I'm sorry ... I really didn't mean for this to happen, Jack," I said to myself as I shivered more violently.

"You know ... the cabin is fairly warm ... maybe ye should come in."

I looked up quickly to see Jack standing in front of me. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I whispered.

In a single movement, Jack took off his jacket and laid it over my shoulders. "Ye should come in, Christy. You'll only get sicker out here."

I rested my head on my knees for a second as I organised my thoughts. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to go in or not ... my desire to be warm was fighting with my stubbornness. When I looked back over at him, there was a hand in my line of vision. Knowing a peace offering when I saw one, I took it and let him help me up. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand when I had stood and allowed Jack to put an arm around me and lead me to the cabin.

"Ye feel like ice, darling," he said quietly.

"I didn't want to make any more mistakes by going back to the cabin. For some reason, I thought it might be a good idea to cut my losses when I had the chance."

Jack laughed slightly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Nor I at you. I shouldn't have said that, Jack. It wasn't necessary on my part. Unnecessary and cruel. If it were possible to take it back ... I would in a heartbeat ... but I can't change time. I only can wish that I could."

Jack nodded.

I was sure that he was still mad ... in fact, I still was but right now, we were both beyond caring, I think.

"You know, I think I know why we are together, Christy," Jack said.

I looked up at him ... slightly confused as to where he was going.

"It's our stubbornness. We both are too stubborn for our own good and we both have trouble admitting our faults."

"Jack ... that's not why we're together. That's why we fight. We're together because we love each other."

Jack shook his head. "You don't follow. When I picked you off that ship ... I saw a scared little girl ... and with some, well, prodding on my part, I came to see the fierce, strong woman beneath. And even though you are entirely too determined sometimes and don't always think before you speak, you fix things ... or at least you try to."

We were at the cabin now. "You know ... I never held it against you ... what happened. Its not your fault. Nor is it something that you should feel guilt for. Neither of us could have controlled it. And maybe ... just maybe, its made our relationship stronger."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Now how do you figure that?"

"Well ... I doubt that I'd be speaking to you right now if that hadn't happened. I would have just given up on you and wallowed in self pity. Or not given you a chance to talk."

He shook his head slightly and opened the door for me.

We both had said our apologies or at least we had admitted our faults and that was enough for the night. There were times for apologies and this was not one of them. We knew that neither of us had meant what was said ... we knew that we both still loved each other and we also knew that we had traded some fierce verbal barbs. Both of us had spent the day nursing our wounds and now was the time to regroup and make the best of the remainder of the day.

If I had come to any conclusions during my extensive soul-searching of the day, it was that I needed to help Jack by confronting Rion. I just needed to.

"Jack," I whispered, standing nervously before him. "I'll do it."

Jack looked at me for a long time, his dark eyes burning into my soul. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

I nodded. "Yes. I think so, at least."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," I said with more determination this time. "And I have an idea."

Jack grinned. "Yes?"

I nodded. "Trust me. Go get Colin and I'll be ready when you get back."

Jack walked over to me and ran a hand down my arm gently. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'll be back."

"All right."

-A-

Author Notes -

Yippee, another chapter! And now a word from our sponsor-

CrazyCanoeingGIT waves to mutinous reviewers holding pitchforks and motions them over. As they warily approach, she stands up on a soap-box and says soothingly, "So, I was going to update much sooner but fanfiction doesn't seem too keen on me or other writers in general ... we aren't able to upload anything. Unless you hit a very small window of problem-free-ness. I'm gonna have to ask you not to kill me this time."

There is a slight scuffle among reviewers.

"Excuse me, CrazyCanoeingGIT. Can I ask you a question?" one very frazzled looking reviewer asks.

She nods. "Of course. Ask anything."

"What happens next?"

CCGIT glances down at imaginary watch. "My look at the time. I must dash. Tchao, mes amies!" CrazyCanoeingGIT sprints off into the horizon ... taking shelter in the ice cream store that she works at.

To find out what happens next, tune into the next installment of Beyond the Horizon ... Part 12.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	12. Just Grit Your Teeth and Do It

Author's Note -

Well another week managed and survived ... always a positive thing. Personally, I've had a WONDERFUL week and I only hope that the rest of you have shared in my wealth of happy experiences.

-A-

Author Thanks -

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Don't worry about it. Thanks! Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! I can't tell you exactly what you hinted at ... whether it is right or not but ... you MAY be on the right track ... then again, you may not and I could be just blowing smoke. The short answer is to wait and see ... all will be revealed in time.. Enjoy!

Captain Tish - Thanks! Enjoy!

jisAtU siLENcE - Thanks! Yeah, she's still sick. I know it may have been slightly confusing, with the fight and all but it is my personal experiences that the mind can will the body to do things even when it seems impossible. Anywho, enjoy!

-A-

Last Time

Jack grinned. "Yes?"

I nodded. "Trust me. Go get Colin and I'll be ready when you get back."

Jack walked over to me and ran a hand down my arm gently. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'll be back."

"All right."

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 12 - Just Grit Your Teeth and Do It

I waited for the door to close before jumping to action. I went immediately to the trunk in a corner. I opened it and started rummaging around for something 'suitable' for my coming engagement of sorts with Rion.

Finally I found what I was looking for, a tight fitting dress with a sufficiently low neckline. Low enough to tempt any secrets from my 'friend.'

I glanced around the cabin, making sure that no one was peeping before hurriedly changing.

I walked over to the mirror and examined my reflection ... I definitely looked seductive but I wasn't entirely comfortable with it. Stomaching my doubts, I turned my attention to the rest of my ensemble. I removed the necklace that Jack had given me five years ago ... if I was going to be convincing, I needed to loose the necklace. The necklace was a sure and present sign of my love for Jack and well, circumstances called for 'lost love.' If Rion knew about what had happened in Madagascar, he probably knew more than that ... and the necklace was definitely something that the crew had always seen me wearing.

I undid my plait and put my hair into a complicated twist that looked exceptionally seductive. But the fact remained that I was still not feeling well at all and I had to truly convince myself that I could do this before I reopened the door for Jack and Colin.

Jack looked me up and down as he stepped into the room. "Nice, Christy ... but I didn't think you wanted him to assume anything."

I chewed my lip for a moment, planning how to best word the details of my plan. "Well ... I don't ... but this is what I figured would get to him the fastest. He's made comments that he thinks that I'm pretty and I think that this is the easiest way to play to his weaknesses. Besides, like you said, you and Colin will be there ... I trust that you'll protect me."

"As much as I hate to question your logic, darling, how is you throwing yourself at him going to make him tell you what we need to know?"

I had been expecting this question from the beginning and knew exactly how to answer it. "That's easy enough. I'm going to tell him that you're not good enough for me and that I can see what he means by me being with a stupid man," I paused. "Which is untrue, of course. Then I'll tell him that I've seen the error of my ways and can think of no better way to thank him than ... well, use your imagination to fill that one in."

"Ye sure 'bout this, lass?" Colin asked, still near the doorway.

I nodded, despite the fact that I was not feeling all that sure of myself. To tell the truth, I was a little scared.

Jack ran his hands up and down my arms gently. "You're going to be fine, darling. Trust me. We won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me."

I leaned back into him, trying to gather all the strength that I could from him before I faced the next challenge ... a very important challenge. When I felt that I had my composure, I straightened and said, "Well, I suppose we should get this over with."

Colin nodded and came closer. "But we need a reason for Christy ta be driven out by Jack ... there be no scenario for it at the moment."

"So ... what if I said that Jack hit me," I said, turning to face Jack.

He shook his head. "Not happening darling. I won't hit you. Not for all the gold in Spain."

"Okay ... so what else could we say ... could I tell him that you thought that I had gotten involved with Colin?"

Jack looked slightly perturbed at this but nodded. "Aye ... that'll work."

"Good," Colin and I said together.

"Now, where is this going to occur? And how are we to get you two into there without him knowing?" I asked, moving along to the next item of business.

"Galley?" Colin suggested.

"No ... too many places," Jack rejected.

"Crew cabins?" I offered.

Jack shook his head. "No ... too many people."

"What about in here?"

Jack glanced around. "Well, it does definitely have the element of surprise ... I doubt he'd expect it..."

Colin gazed around as well, "I suppose that this could work. Cap'n, you could be behind the trunks and I could be between the bookshelves."

"Colin ... how would you get out if you were between the bookshelves? That would take entirely too much time ... but what if ... what if we put you inside the trunk at the base of the bed and left off the lock so that you could see or jump out at a moment's notice," I suggested.

"Nah, Christy, that couldn't work, darling ... he would only be able to see directly in front of him. But ... this could work," Jack said as he pointed to the bureau. "There is plenty of room behind it and so long as we leave the top shelf open, there's a large slit in the back of it ... Colin could see through and have more of a field to see. There's more than enough room to get out easily and Colin is light on his feet so he won't make nary a noise."

"Okay," Colin said. "Sounds like we have some hiding to do, Cap'n, while Miss Christy finds her prey."

"Perhaps I should wait until you are safely hidden to leave ... that way it doesn't arouse suspicion."

"Good idea, love. See, that's why I keep you around here ... yer always thinking," Jack said jokingly.

"Careful, or I'll put this for real," I warned jokingly.

Jack leaned down and kissed me. "Be careful darling."

"I will. I'll be back quickly ... but you two need to get into place." I waited until they were completely out of sight to leave the cabin.

I felt jittery as I walked down the familiar halls of the Pearl's underbelly. Today felt different than any other day ... mostly because there was so much more riding on today.

I clenched my hands together to stop the shaking when I reached the crews cabin. I stopped outside of it and listened. I thought that I heard something moving but I couldn't be sure. So, quietly, I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

"Looking for something, seniorita?"

I jumped. My heart hit my throat as I spun, completely alarmed. I placed my hand to my chest as I whispered, "What?"

"Are you looking for something, seniorita?" Rion asked, a malicious glint in his eyes. "You're looking quite guilty right now."

I smiled my best seductive smile as I walked slowly over to him, deliberately putting a lot of hip into my walk. When I reached him, I ran a hand down his chest. "As a matter of fact, I was ... but it seems that I have found it."

"What's that, seniorita?" Rion asked, his voice becoming very husky ... it made me sick but I continued on.

"You of course."

He smiled. "And why would you come looking for me?"

I started walking him backward up the hall, towards Jack's cabin. "Because, I think that you were right with what you told me ... Jack is a fool. You were right and I just wanted to tell you that I would really like to make up what I said to you."

"Really?"

I winked at him. "Yes, really. And I was thinking how to make it up to you and it came to me. Since Jack accused me of getting with Colin, which I haven't, I think the best way to punish him would be get with someone opposite of Colin ... in Jack's own bed."

"Seniorita, you surprise me ..."

I put a finger to his lips, quelling his speech. We had reached the door. "My name's Christy. Mi amo Christy," I said, after pushing myself up on tip toes, my lips brushing his ear as I spoke.

"Christy, you surprise me," he repeated.

Deftly, I opened the door and pushed him in. "Is this a good surprise or a bad surprise?" I asked innocently.

"A good surprise ... a very good surprise..." he said silkily. "But I must ask," he added as he spun me around and undid my hair before beginning to unlace my dress. "What changed your mind?"

"I told you, I was accused of getting with Colin. Jack was very defensive and he played far too rough ... I won't be handled like that. I like the gentle touch."

At this Rion ran a hand down my cheek.

Still intent on keeping up the charade, I nuzzled into his touch but inside I was screaming ... it was torture. "But also, what you told me earlier ... I don't remember now exactly but you scared me and I'd rather be with the winnner of this struggle. What was it that you said exactly, I don't remember?" I asked. I could feel his hands under the back of my dress ... I had to go faster.

"What?"

"What did you tell me earlier? About the changes."

Rion's hands ran over my skin as gently as the man could manage for the snake he was and I did my best not to shy away from them ... but it took an enormous amount of will power. I turned to look at him and placed my own hands on his chest, to help him remember. "I said," he leaned down to kiss me. "That things will be changing." Another kiss. "That you're captain may find himself marooned or even dead." His hands began to wander more freely, one settling on my arse. "And that everything would be different soon enough. That there are enemies for me and my kind everywhere."

Fortunately for me, that had been enough for Jack. "That's it mate, away from the girl!" he cried as he sprung up, catlike from his hiding spot and approached, gun fixed on Rion. There was no semblance of sway in his walk nor merriment in his eyes.

An extremely ugly look crossed Rion's face as he glared at me fiercly. He stepped back about half a step but was still within reach of me. "You ... you ..."

"Yes, me. Do you really think that I'd leave Jack? After all these years?"

Rion brought an arm back to slap me but before he could deliver the blow, Colin grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm back behind his back.

"Ye should nae hit a lady," Colin chided.

"That's not a lady, she's a whore! Bet she's had you too! And all the rest of the crew as well!" Rion spat.

Jack cracked Rion swiftly across the mouth. "Watch your tongue or you won't be using it ever again," he hissed, fire blazing in his eyes. "Christy .... I think that you should leave now, love."

I nodded and left silently, feeling the heat of Rion's stare upon my back the entire way.

-A-

Author's Note -

Phew ... another chapter done. I hope that ya'll enjoyed it.

So, I have a proposition to make for you merry folk out there. And here it is -

Whoever can CORRECTLY identify what poem the following stanza comes from will get the chapter sent to them a day early. Here's the stanza :

'sun rain stars moon

(and only the snow can begin to explain

how children are apt to forget to remember

with up so floating many bells down'

(Yes, the lack of punctuation is intentional. That's how it was written.)

So, the floor is open for guesses … I'll only reply to people who are right, though, so, you'll know whether or not you're correct.

Anyways, on with the show. Have a wonderful week … the next chapter will be posted in about a week-ish. Things might get a bit hairy for a while … I have finals coming up so after Chapter 13 … expect a possibly longer delay … I get quite stressed around finals time.

Mange Klemmar!

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	13. The Queen's Long Lost Daughter?

Author Notes -

Okay, I know that you all are ready to murder me but seriously I have really good reason for the delay.

Here it is and I swear this is the truth -

I had to have emergency dental surgery on Thursday of last week to remove my wisdom teeth because one of them got an infection underneath of it when it broke the skin and went back down. So, I've been on really really strong anti-biotics since a two weeks on Monday trying to fight the infection inside my mouth. Then, it gets better, the surgeon prescribed too strong of a pain-killer for my weight and I had an allergic reaction to Hydrocodone Friday afternoon (when I was home alone, no less). So, we call and I get put on a lesser narcotic and all is well and good in my world ... yeah right. Sunday, I was rinsing my mouth with salt water the way the surgeon said and all the sudden, all hell breaks out in my mouth and I end up crying as I spit out the stuff. So, my mom looks in my mouth and low and behold, there are some extra holes in my mouth ... holes aren't good. My mom called the surgeon who was on call and he said that he'd see me before school on Monday. I have dry sockets. Lucky, lucky me. Aside from all the dental stuff, I had a heck of a lot of work to make up from missing two days of school.

Well, enough about me. Thanks are at the end this time. On with the chapter!!

-A-

Last Time -

Jack cracked Rion swiftly across the mouth. "Watch your tongue or you won't be using it ever again," he hissed, fire blazing in his eyes. "Christy .... I think that you should leave now, love."

I nodded and left silently, feeling the heat of Rion's stare upon my back the entire way.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 13 - The Queen's Long Lost Daughter?

After I had left the cabin, I decided to get that cup of tea that I had been craving for the past two days ... I still felt miserable but somehow gratified. I HAD afterall, just helped to stop a mutiny or at the very least I had saved my own skin from a potential harm.

I didn't linger in the galley, however. I still felt nervous about everything ... especially the crew. This all together struck me as odd, I was typically quite comfortable with the crew, not to an excessive amount but enough to rely on them in case of a problem. Then I reminded myself that this was not the same crew nor should I trust them. The only people on the ship that I could trust completely were Jack, of course, Colin and Gibbs.

Once I had gotten the water boiled and my tea made, I decided that it was probably safe to return to the cabin ... after all, Jack and Colin had more than likely persuaded Rion to tell them all that they needed to know and then taken him down to the brig.

I always counted myself lucky for not spending time in the brig when I first came to the Pearl and that was because there was a permanent leak that Jack could never patch and there was absolutely no privacy - not that that would matter to a man, of course.

As I walked down the hall slowly, trying not to spill my tea all over the place, I actually planned what I was going to do for the remainder of the afternoon. It sounds odd, I know, but all I really wanted was to change into regular clothes, undo my hair, drink my tea and crawl into bed to sleep.

For me, fate is a fickle friend and it just so happened that the time I chose to walk back to the cabin was the time that Jack and Colin chose to take Rion to the brig.

I moved over to the side, making room so that the three could pass ... Colin had one arm of Rion's and Jack had the other ... so that they looked like a three headed person.

Gathering my pride, I gazed evenly into Rion's eyes as he approached with the entourage and I saw pure fire glaring back at me.

"See you in Hell, seniorita," he muttered in rapid Spanish.

"That's where you're wrong, Rion. You'll have to keep yourself company down there," I retorted. As I spoke, I took in the full of his face. His eye was rapidly swelling and his lip was bleeding. I knew that Jack wouldn't have used force unless it was absolutely necessary and I felt no pity for the man .... I only wish that I could have had a hand in the blackened eye.

"Whoring yourself out will only get you two places, the captain's bed and Satan's doorway."

"I am quite comfortable with my bed. I know who sleeps in it and that person is not you."

"That may -"

"Enough. Move!" Jack ordered gruffly, jerking him roughly. "Get some sleep, darling," he said softer to me.

Nodding, I smiled at him and Colin, threw one last glare at Rion and continued back to the cabin.

-A-

The remainder of the afternoon went as planned. I slept and slept and slept some more. Deep down, I was hoping that I could sleep this illness off but so far, I was unsuccessful. But also, deep down, I knew what was the illness was but I was too scared to admit it. I had seen several grown men suffer and some die from the disease and I wasn't about to admit that I might be risking death myself. For having a large amount of time spent on curing the illness, the fact that I could be getting it terrified me ... I could not afford to be sick.

I drifted on and off through dreamless sleep, awaking at random times, when sometimes the cabin was empty and others when Jack was busy with work of his own.

It had to be early evening when I woke and stayed up. I glanced out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to go down, the very top of the sky was faintly tinged in red.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and watched Jack. He most likely knew that I was awake but I liked just watching him. He was not like anyone else. The way that he moved had always intrigued me and always would and the amount of gesticulation he allotted almost every word fascinated me. There was so much more to the man than anyone gave him credit for and that was why I loved him.

"Best pirate I've ever seen," I murmured.

Jack looked up at me. "What?"

"Best pirate I've ever seen," I repeated, smiling slightly.

"Aye. I am," Jack replied, knowing that I was stroking his ego just a bit.

I smirked. "How do you know I was talking about you, Captain Sparrow? I could have been talking about Will."

Jack grinned devilishly. "Oh yes, young Mr. Turner is a far better pirate than the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow on any day."

"But of course," I led. I may not have been feeling well but it was fun to lead him on. Although this time, I wasn't entirely sure who was doing the leading ... that was the problem with the man's logic. Sometimes you knew exactly who was in charge of the situation, who had the upper hand so to speak and then he would turn the tables on everything. "And better in the sack, as well."

He snorted slightly. "That's one that I would have to get a second opinion on ... for I have never romped with young William."

Smirking, I said, "Oh, you must try it sometime, Captain. 'Tis simply divine."

Jack coughed deliberately. "Aye, I'll keep that in mind. Put it on my to do list, shall I, love? Right after conquering the world and making the queen of bloody England think that I'm her long lost daughter which she didn't know that she had."

"Well, you could pass for a royal, you know ... just make your voice a bit higher and there we go, Bob's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt," I said, struggling to restrain my laughter.

"Oh, shall I get you some tea, darling? You look wonderfully smashing, Your Majesty. Can I help you take a go in the privy? Is there anything that I can help you with? Help you get that foot out of your arse?" Jack asked in a high voice as he swaggered over to me.

"Oh but of course. Let me go get the army of maids and we'll have ourselves a de-footing party. Should be positively wonderful, don't you agree, Jacklyn?" I managed to say before bursting into side-splitting laughter.

Jack was at the bed now and he cupped my face gently in his hands. "Oh, absolutely smashing. But we have a slight problem when you start talking as if I were a woman ... can't go stripping Jack of his favourite body part and get away with it, love."

I nodded, looking as serious as I could manage. "I'll keep that in mind, Jack."

Jack stroked his beard slowly, gazing at me. "You know ... you looked quite nice in that get-up earlier. Maybe when you feel better..."

Thinking how much he thought ahead, I smiled. "We'll think about it. I felt like quite the harlot, I'll tell you that."

"Ey, love, there's nothing wrong with a good harlot," Jack cried as if he had been personally wronged. "Specially when someone as charming as you is dressed up like one."

"Nice try ... how about you give it another go when I feel better, okay?"

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

I shrugged and turned my attention elsewhere.

Jack caught my attempt of diversion and moved one hand from my face down to my hand where he played with the soft skin at the underside of my wrist ... one of my tickle zone ... until I had looked back at him. "How are you feeling?" he persisted.

Chewing on my lip, I contemplated telling him the truth or not but then I realised that after all that we had been through, he already knew, more than likely. "No ... not exactly. I'll be fine, though. Its nothing majour, just a chill, more than likely."

He frowned and I knew that we both knew what had I more than likely had caught. "I'm sorry, Christy. For bringing you back to this," he said gently, running a hand down my face gently.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Jack, don't apologize. You didn't make this choice for me. I did. You asked me to come but I would have come if you had only told me that the men were sick. Besides, do you think I'd miss this? Think of all the different roles I've gotten to play. I've been the captain's lover, still am that, though, I've been a doctor, a wonderful actress, if I do say so myself and I've been here. This may not have been perfect but life never is. I'm still speaking to you, aren't I? You have nothing to apologize for."

Jack shook his head. "If I hadn't asked you to or hadn't told you that people were sick ... then you wouldn't be risking this. You're sick, love. You, of all people, should know it."

I responded with a similar shake of my head. "Do you think that I couldn't tell that something was wrong the moment that I saw you? Believe it or not, I can tell some things like that. I have some shread of sense in my mind."

He smirked at me slightly, no doubt unsurprised by my stubbornness ... but he should know better by now. "Well, whether or not you admit that you need it, you should probably stay a-bed for a few days."

I frowned deeply. I truly hated being bed-ridden. I hated it when I got knocked out, I hated it after I had given birth and I truly hated it now. "But -"

"Don't wanna hear it, young miss. You're to stay a-bed until Colin or myself give you permission to move," Jack said in his formal captain voice.

I scowled angrily at him ... even though I knew it was for the best. "But-"

Jack laid a finger on my lips and said, "Not another word, love. Trust me on this one. Besides, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Didn't think so. So, now that that's settled, I have duties to attend to. I'll be back later, love."

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" I protested.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'keep the bed warm?' Or even better 'bed rest?' Try one of those on for size," he said sauvely as he got off the bed, kissed me quickly and strode away, whistling.

"Jack Sparrow! You're seriously impossible!" I cried out after him but my outburst only earned me an impish smile and a tip of the hat before he left.

I listened for a while, hearing him bellow orders to the crew as he walked. 'Yes, that was,' I knew without seeing, 'That was Jack in his element.' Deciding that MAYBE he had a point and bed-rest might do me some good, I grudgingly sunk back into the pillows and slowly I drifted off.

-A-

Author Thanks -

RMB - LOL. I love reading your reviews. I think its great that you find some much to make commentary on . As for the too many places comment in reference to the galley, there are a lot of places that one could hide but in the same respect, too many obstacles. The necklace was given to Christy shortly after Jack saved her ... I made a slight discrepency on the exact timing ... but it did happen after Madagascar. As for Colin ... read the description that I'm putting with my note. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you ever feel like filming the scene, just make sure I get a copy, other than that, no problem. Thanks again!

CaptainTish - Thanks! And as for school, trust me, I've been focusing on making up for lost time. Finals are the bane of every student's existance. Hope you liked the chapter!

TriGemini - Thanks! Quite tense ... gotta love tension! All I can say is that you are close ... but I can't give out any more secrets. Hope you liked the chapter!

The lady of the shadows - Thanks! I appreciate the complements and its always great to get a new reader. Hope you liked the chapter!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter!

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! I can't tell you, mate. Even though I might like to ... Hope you liked the chapter!

jinxd n cursed - Thanks as always mate! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-A-

Author Notes -

Okay, well, I realised that I never truly gave Colin a full description in What's in a Name. So, here we go.

Colin - Slightly older than Christina (so late 20's), Scottish, light brown hair, blue eyes, slightly taller than Jack, thin but muscley, heavy accent

Soooo ... I hope that does him justice. Anywho, next chapter should be posted around next Thursday ... an early present for people.

Well, I must be off now.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	14. The Informer

Author's Notes -

Okay, so, I'm overdue. BUT, Happy New Year all! Things have been kinda crazy here for a while so, my writing has been slightly neglected. Although there is a bright side. There will be a new chapter on Sunday because I leave ... well, Sunday for Florida. We're gonna spend a week down there using the plane tickets and stuff that we were supposed to use last year but I ended up in the Emergency Room ... long story. So, a chapter today (Wednesday) and another on Sunday.

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE-

I DO NOT SPEAK SPANISH. I HAVE A GOOD FRIEND WHO OFFERED TO TRANSLATE EVERYTHING FOR ME BUT I FORGOT TO SEND HER THIS UNTIL TOO LATE. EVERYTHING WAS TRANSLATED BY AN ONLINE TRANSLATOR. DON'T MURDER ME FOR POOR SPANISH.

-A-

Author Thanks -

Since I'm soo far behind, I'll be doing my 'Thanks' for last chapter and this chapter together. Sorry guys. I'm a bit stressed at the moment.

But, I truly and fully appreciate you all so much. I really am glad that you take time to read my story (whether you like it or hate it) and you really give me motivation to make everything good.

Please feel free to ask me any questions that you might have about anything and I am always open to constructive criticism or suggestions.

-A-

Last Time -

I listened for a while, hearing him bellow orders to the crew as he walked. 'Yes, that was,' I knew without seeing, 'That was Jack in his element.' Deciding that MAYBE he had a point and bed-rest might do me some good, I grudgingly sunk back into the pillows and slowly I drifted off.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 14 - The Informer

Unfortunately for all of us, my condition grew steadily worse through the night and the following morning. I stayed in bed the entire day, not even protesting at Jack's insistence. I could feel myself beginning to get a fever and I knew that it would only get worse. Throughout the day, I sipped at the bitter tasting cinchona tea that Colin brought me and truly hoped that my fortunes would improve.

Jack returned several times to check on my condition but it was hard for me to meet his eyes, for mine showed guilt at falling ill and his revealed a mixture of guilt and worry. Neither of us could face what it likely was ... we both knew that ... but it was our stubbornness that kept us from admitting that perhaps one of us (me) was at risk.

I drifted in and out through the afternoon and evening. Colin had left Tad in his stead while he prepared meals and I was able to occupy the boy by playing a round or two of dice before lying back down again. I may have been sick but I could still pretend that I wasn't. I could still fool a person who didn't have the keys to my soul.

Tad brought me some dinner that evening, telling me that Colin had asked him to make me eat it all and drink the entirety of the tea that I was learning quickly to hate. But I drank it for I knew there was no point in arguing with the tenacity of an eleven-year-old.

As I followed orders myself and ate, I managed to coax out of the boy the fact that Jack, Gibbs and Colin were meeting to discuss something of extreme importance. Tad didn't know exactly what it was but he thought it had something to do with a ship. I shrugged this information off, believing it only meant we would raid the ship in future. Actually, that the men would raid the ship while I was confined to the cabin, cursing Jack's avid denial of my ability to help.

I should have paid the snippets of information that I got from Tad more heed ... I should have but I didn't, assuming, however incorrectly, that all would work out in the end. My own wishful thinking.

He did tell me, in certain words, that Colin was steering the ship during the late watch that evening because Gibbs was overly stretched. The man wasn't as young as he once was. Jack himself would be on duty until midnight.

With that information successfully stored in my brain, I slowly fell back to sleep again.

Tad retired sometime after I drifted back to sleep, I assumed. Because, it was high past midnight by the time I woke up, no light in the cabin save for that coming in and no noise save for the breathing of my lover. I could feel the warmth behind me and settled around my waist that told me that Jack lay behind me. I was slightly chilled and nestled back into him, always thankful of his presence.

I rolled over in the bed to look at him, there was just enough light streaming in the cabin from the moon and the stars that I could see the faintest silhouette of his face. "I love you, Jack. I love you more than I could ever say in words. More than I could buy or sell or barter. I don't know what I'd do without you ... you make my heartbeat and my soul rest at ease. I only hope that we can live to enjoy it. That's my most fervent prayer. Well that and the one that one day we can actually marry and live the perfect fairy tale life. Actually, fairy tale endings always end up the same. I do, however, wish that we could marry and live. Live till the end of our days. Maybe not always happy but not always sad, either. Not a fairy tale, just life. With all luck, we can both see that through to the end," I whispered before I kissed him gently on the mouth.

Beside me, Jack stirred slightly and pulled closer to him, murmuring something in his sleep as I drifted back into slumber in my own warm, happy shelter, never knowing that something drastic was about to change.

It didn't seem that I slept long after that. I woke to a scuffling noises coming from outside the cabin. I had always been a light sleeper since everything that happened five years ago ... I think if was a defense tool on my part.

When I woke, though, I soon learned that I was not the only one awake. Jack had pulled me even tighter to him and when he felt me stiffen in his arms, he knelt his head down beside my ear, "Quiet, love. Stay quiet and pretend to sleep."

There were faint voices outside our door and I felt Jack shift in the bed as he reached for his pistol. I felt the cool weight settle down behind my back as Jack laid back down, positioning himself between me and the door.

The voices steadily grew in volume and I could hear the faintest traces of frustration in the inflection.

"What's going on?" I whispered, unable to hide my own fear.

"Ssh, it'll be all right. Just stay down."

I nodded although I couldn't help but be afraid. Granted I had a right but I didn't like not knowing what was going on. That scared me as much as knowing might have, had I known.

I leaned my head back down and tried to ignore the intense pounding of my head and the noise of the blood rushing to my ears and limbs. The noise of everything seemed magnified and I felt as if, if I needed to, I could spring from the bed and run. Behind me, Jack twitched slightly and I knew that his senses were fine-tuning themselves to exactly what was occurring outside the door. I only wished that I could be as calm as him.

Inside my head a mantra of 'This is bad, this is very, very bad,' kept repeating itself as if someone was whispering in my ears.

"El puerta , abrir la puerta!" (The door, open the door!) I heard said.

"Spanish," I whispered quietly to Jack.

"I know. Lay quiet, Christy. No matter what happens, lay quietly," he whispered back.

I nodded silently and lay as still as I could.

From outside, I could hear the lock being jimmied and then finally, the click that echoed in my mind for a long time. The click of the lock succumbing to the force of those outside before the door swung quietly open. Feet entered but I didn't count the number ... all I heard were the steps.

Seconds elapsed and I felt Jack grasp the pistol, ready to shoot.

I kept my face in as sleep-like a position as I could, my eyes sealed shut even though I could see the faint light from someone at the doorway holding a lamp.

It was only a few more seconds before all hell broke loose.

In a flash, someone had slammed the door shut and brought illumination into the cabin. Jack sat bolt up the moment that the slightest noise had been made and his gun was pointed at the ready, one arm protectively over me.

Flurries of Spanish cursing assaulted my ears ... apparently this was meant to have been impercievable. Clearly they had failed on that respect.

Soy aqui traer usted hasta my capitan Jauquiem Santos El Vena quien tiene un agravio contigo. Usted lata ea facilmente o no pero vosotros vendreis," I heard said as I lay as still as possible. (Captain Sparrow, I am here to bring you to my master Jauquiem Santos El Veindo who has a grievance with you. You can come easily or not but you will come.)

"Veis , material , yo hacer no pensar ese yo albedrío yo haber jamás oído de Jauquiem Santos El Viendo antes de y yo haber no deseo dejar my buque," Jack answered in his usual confident air, albeit in Spanish. (You see, mate, I don't think that I will. I've never heard of Jauquiem Santos El Viendo before and I have no desire to leave my ship.)

"Capitan Sparrow , alli are diez conmigo y un de su. Yo would odio contar my capitan ese el esta ser negado el placer de su compania. El ha estado aspecto atrevido hasta sesion el saco suyo buque , El Guardianes." (Captain Sparrow, there are ten of us and one of you. I would hate to tell my master that he is to be denied the pleasure of your company. He has been looking forward to meeting the sacker of his ship, The Guardians.)

Jack's arm stiffened and I knew that he recognised the name. But I did nothing to give away my position, though I knew that they could see me, I prayed that they took no heed.

"Obtener le arriba," the voice said gruffly. (Get him up.). There were faint noises and then the weight of the bed shifted drastically as Jack was wrested from me. His arm, still wrapped around me, flipped me over to my back as he was taken away.

I could hear Jack cursing under his breath, knowing that his anger was seething.

Footsteps were beginning to leave now, I counted as I listened. 'One, two, three gone. There went a fourth and a fifth. Finally a sixth, closely followed by a seventh. Three more to leave ... and Jack.'

But then …

"Capitan. El chica." (Captain. The girl.)

"Que?" I heard who I know knew to be the captain ask. (What?)

"El chica. Que are nosotros hacerlo con ella?"(The girl. What are we to do with her?)

Jack murmured something under his breath that sounded like, "Es nadie. Ha sido enfermo. Died en su dormir esto muy nocturno." (She's no one. She's been ill. Died in her sleep this very night.)

I struggled to make myself look as if I was not breathing ... but someone came over to me and shook me fiercely. I didn't move that time.

Roughly, I was shaken again and I fought all reflexes that begged me to respond, to kick out, to scream, to do something. But I remembered what Jack had said about staying still and obeyed.

I heard a person moving around to the edge of the bed closest to my face and felt a hand being placed before my mouth. Not touching me, just checking my breathing.

I struggled to hold my breath as long as I could but no one can hold their breath forever. When I couldn't take the suffocation longer, I let out the softest breath that I could, hoping whoever had their hand near me wouldn't feel it.

I was wrong.

"Capitan. Es vivo" (Captain. She's alive.)

Jack swore quietly and said, "Arrendar ella ser , material. Es no uso hasta usted. Arrendar ella ser." (Let her be, mate. She's no use to you. Let her be.)

"Mas evidencia hasta su crimenes , Capitan? Es ella otro cuyo vida you've estola y ahora usted buscar hasta cuero ella? My capitan hacía no pensar usted un rapido pero pareja él puede ser mal. Obtener ella arriba.." (Further evidence to your crimes, Captain Sparrow? Is she another whose life you've stolen and now you seek to hide her? My master did not think you a rapist but even he can be wrong. Get her up.)

The hands pulled me over to the edge of the bed relatively gently. "Levantese, chica. Usted es seguro, ahora." (Get up, girl. You're safe, now.)

I opened my eyes and looked up at the man standing nearest to me. "Yo nunca estaba en cualquier dano," I whispered in perfect Spanish. (I never was in any harm.)

"Usted habla espanol?" he asked in shock. (You speak Spanish.)

I sat up, knowing that in this situation, cooperation would be best. "Si." (Yes) I glanced over at Jack. He was unharmed but I could see in his eyes that he feared something.

The man beside the bed pulled me up and set me on my feet. I was marched out of the cabin with Jack but unlike Jack, my hands were not bound and I had no gun to my head.

Outside, the cool breeze of the sea whipped at me, waking me up the rest of the way from my slumber. I kept my eyes locked on Jack, walking straight-backed and proud to the ship we were being led to.

"Mi tripulacion? Y mi barco?" he asked. (My crew? And my ship?)

"Su tripulacion tiene no el interes de mi maestro. Ni hace su barco. Es usted que el quandry esta con. Y la chica viene a mantenerle en línea por el momento y quizas nosotros le daremos su espalda de vida tambien" (Your crew holds not my master's interest. Nor does your ship. It is you that the quandry is with. And the girl comes to keep you in line for the moment and perhaps we will give her her life back as well.)

When I heard this float back to me, I froze. "Mi vida no ha sido tomada por este hombre. Yo le mendigo vayamos. El es un hombre bueno y no me ha hecho dano." (My life has not been taken by this man. I beg you to let us go. He is a good man and has done me no harm.)

We were at the gangway between the ships now. The captain turned to look at me. "Eso no es lo que nuestro delator dice, chica" (That is not what our informer says, girl.)

My heart jolted and I knew before I asked who it was. "Eso no es lo que nuestro delator dice, la chica" (Informer? What informer?)

My escort pointed over to the adjacent ship and said gently, "Mire alli, chica. Ve? El ha estado en el barco por varios meses y esta noche, la noche que nuestro ataque se planeo para, ofrecio tomar el timon para otro miembro de tripulacion. El supo que el tuvo que obtener a los otros miembros del equipo distraidos tan el mandolos otros lejos. Tuvimos un bote de remos con varios miembros ato en ello lejos al fondo del barco y ellos subieron en la plataforma cuando nuestro delator dio el todo claro. El les dijo toda informacion importante como nuestro barco se acerco y cuando estabamos listos, ayudo la etapa el ataque" (Look over there, girl. See? He has been on the ship for several months and tonight, the night our attack was planned for, offered to take the helm for another crew member. He knew that he had to get the other crewmen distracted so he sent the others away. We had a rowboat with several members in it tied off to the bottom of the ship and they climbed onto the deck when our informer gave the all clear. He told them all important information as our ship approached and when we were ready, helped stage the attack.)

I nodded my understanding and looked to where he pointed.

Standing bathed in moonlight was Rion.

For being a prisoner, I was treated remarkably well. I was taken to a cabin where there was a woman, the wife of the captain, I assumed and left in her care.

"Relajese. Usted es seguro ahora," she said quietly. (Relax. You are safe now.)

I glanced around, feeling as if my world was closing in around me. All I could hear in my head was a repetion of 'not again, not again, not again.' My previous experiences led me to fear what would happen next ... what would happen to Jack.

"Como te llamo?" (What is your name?(

"Christina Delcot."

The woman glanced at me. "Usted es un preso?" (Are you a prisoner?)

"Parece que soy ahora. O por lo menos de donde yo me paro." (It seems that I am now. Or at least from where I stand.) In an adjacent room, I could hear the muffled grunts from Jack as questions were bellowed and he was 'interrogated.' I could hear his muffled grunts as well so that told me clearly that whoever these people were, they weren't friends. I also felt the shifting and slow movement of the ship that signified the lifting of the anchor.

"Parece que soy ahora. O por lo menos de donde yo me paro." she said. (You are free now.)

"Usted puede encender un farol? Yo no puedo ver." (Can you light a lantern? I can't see.)

She did and the room was thrown into sharp relief. It was definitely the captain's cabin, relatively lavishly furnished. My eyes turned to the woman. She was my age. Perhaps a year or two older but my age.

"You are British," she said. It was clear that she had been studying me as well because she switched to English. "Your Spanish is very good. I would have assumed that you were from Spain, Mexico, perhaps."

I nodded my thanks. I did not know who exactly this woman was but I had the hope that she could be trusted somewhat. Or at least that I could glean some information from her. "You are from ..." I let the sentence hang.

"Cadiz."

"Where are we going? Back to Cadiz?" I asked inquisitively. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get very much information from her husband so maybe I could get something out of her.

She nodded.

"And Jack? What is to happen to him?"

"I do not know. My husband does not tell me everything. I was just told to keep you."

I closed my eyes, steadying myself mentally. "Could you please tell me if you find out? I care for him greatly."

"You care for your captor?"

I shook my head. "He's not my captor. He was once. A long time ago. But not any more."

"But Rion ..."

I shook my head again. "Rion knows nothing. He holds the fact that Jack and I have a child against me."

"Where is your child?" she asked slowly.

"Port Royale."

"Are you sure? You have family there keeping her, yes?"

"No, she's staying with friends of mine."

The woman stared at me for a long time, no doubt trying to gauge whether or not I told the truth. "What is her name?"

"Rhiannon Isabella."

"How old is she?" the woman asked gently.

"She is five years old."

"My husband and I have no children. We can not bear to be separated from that which we love."

"I understand. I typically don't stay on the Pearl. I live in Port Royale with Rhiannon and Jack comes when he can."

"But your family?"

I shook my head. "My family is all gone, it is just me, Rhia and Jack."

"You miss them? Your family?"

"Very much so," I replied quietly before taking my head in my hands. The pounding headache that I had earlier was coming back full-force, reminding me that in my moments of extreme stress, it had vanished but now was going to make me pay.

"Are you well?"

I looked up at the woman slowly and shook my head. "Not very," I whispered.

"I'll get my husband," she said before exiting the room quickly.

The door snapped shut behind her and I walked slowly over to the bed to sit down. I felt shaky but I convinced myself that it was only nerves. I leaned down, put my elbows on my knees and cradled my face in my hands, trying to remind myself to keep calm.

I heard the door creak open and looked over to see ...

-A-

Author's Note -

So ... I hope this satisfies your appetites for a bit. No murdering me, please, though. I like my life quite nicely.

Have a great New Year!

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	15. Fever Dreams

Author's Note -

Thanks at the bottom because there are a lot!

See, I can keep promises. Update ready as planned. Course I still have to finish packing but hey, its all good! Enjoy the week everybody!

-A-

Last time -

The door snapped shut behind her and I walked slowly over to the bed to sit down. I felt shaky but I convinced myself that it was only nerves. I leaned down, put my elbows on my knees and cradled my face in my hands, trying to remind myself to keep calm.

I heard the door creak open and looked over to see ...

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 15 - Fever Dreams

Rion was standing in the dark doorframe, the very image of evil incarnate. A smug smile graced his face as he swaggered over to me. I stiffened, my spine snapping into a straight-backed position, I had to look strong.

"What do you want, Rion?" I hissed vehemently.

"Poor senorita. Poor, poor senorita, no captain to save her now. No Captain Jack Sparrow any more."

My heart stopped. "Wh-what?"

"No Captain Jack Sparrow any more," he repeated, now within arm's reach of me. "Not that I'm too upset, myself. He made a mess of things. Had me locked in the brig for a time. But I got out. And the bloke steering after midnight was too easy to dismiss. And here we all are. No more Captain Jack Sparrow to plague my life."

I forced my drained body to stand and stood, shaking slightly before him. "Tell me what you mean, Rion. What happened to Jack? What have you done?"

He just smiled mischievously.

"TELL ME, DAMNIT! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK! WHERE IS HE?" I screamed at the top of my voice. "TELL ME!!!!" I yelled again when he did not answer.

Still he did not answer me.

Frantic now, I rushed at him, punching, scratching, screaming, biting, clawing, praying that something hadn't happened to Jack. But Rion was stronger than me and though I had inflicted some damage to him, he pushed me back with both hands to my shoulders. "Get off, wildcat."

I glared at him as I struggled weakly against his restraining hands. "Where is Jack?"

"He won't come to save you now. Or ever," Rion said quietly.

Tears welled in my eyes. Jack was ... Jack was ... I couldn't think it because that would only admit it. He couldn't be. He wasn't. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. "NO," I said quietly. "He's not ... He can't be."

"He is, senorita. I assure you."

"NO!" I screamed as I wrenched myself away from him, scrambled past him, and fought to get to the door. "JACK!!!!!! JACK!!!!!!!!"

I was nearly to the door when Rion caught me around the waist and clamped a hand over my mouth. But I bit his hand and kept yelling as loud as I could. "JACK!!!!"

Just then, the woman and her husband, the captain of the boat, reappeared in the doorway. She rushed to me and ran a cool hand over my forehead. "She has a fever, Diego."

"Where's Jack?" I whispered, staring frantically into the woman's eyes through my fevered ones. "Where is he?"

"He is not here. Calm down, senorita. Everything will be okay," the captain said as he came over to me. "Put her to bed, Esperanza. Rion, help my wife with the girl and then come with me."

"No ..." I whispered, tears in my eyes. "No ... where's Jack?"

"Sssh," Esperanza said quietly. "Relax. Sssh."

I was ushered into the large bed and covered up. I tried to sit up but Esperanza simply pushed me back down gently. "I'm not that sick. I need to know where Jack is."

"Sleep now. You'll feel better later."

I was starting to feel desperate now. I NEEDED to know where Jack was. "Please. Just tell me. Is he alive?"

Esperanza didn't answer, she just continued to try and settle me in the bed. I grabbed at her hand but she gently pried my fingers away. "Calm down."

I shook my head. "I need to know," I whispered before everything went black.

-A-

I drifted in and out of restless sleep for the next several hours. When I woke, the woman - Esperanza, I thought her name was- would put a cup of water to my lips and I felt it dribble down my chin more times than not.

Sometimes when I woke, I was able to think, other times not so much. When I could, I'd try to ask my earlier question. "Jack? Where is he?"

"Sssh," came the response every time.

"Where is he?!" I cried, sitting up in the bed. I only half saw the captain standing near the bed with his wife. Gentle hands pushed me back down and soft voices told me to rest. "I don't want to rest! Where's Jack?"

"Senorita. Calm yourself. Rest. You're safe," came a calm male voice from somewhere in the room.

I looked around, not truly seeing anything. "Where am I?" Everything spun around me. The ceiling and floor kept dancing and pinching up to meet each other. I could feel cool tears falling down my burning face but I didn't realise I was crying. "Where's Jack? What ... what did you do to him?"

A cool hand touched my face and said, "She's getting worse." Next thing I knew, a cold rag was being dabbed against my face and a woman was talking slowly, calmly, like my mother.

"Mother?"

"Ssh. I'm not your mother. I'm just helping you."

I look up at the speaker. Her face swam before me, blurring in my skewed vision. "Mother ... where are you?" A fit of shivers wracked my body and I clutched at the blankets, wishing desperately for warmth. "Mother ... I need you ..."

"Ssh. You're going to be fine," the voice said quietly as cooling drops of water hit my face.

I looked away, trying to find something not spinning before me. But all I saw was darkness. I had fainted again.

The darkness faded into bright lights that made my head throb worse. I put my hands in front of my face to shield my eyes but my hands were transparent. "Go away..." I whispered to the light. It didn't listen.

Feeling trapped by the brightness, I struggled to move away from it but there was no where to go. My legs didn't work, they were stuck to the ground or was I just too tired to move them? I didn't know. I flailed my arms hoping for something to grab and pull myself away on but there was nothing. All I could do was look at the lights.

Then, they started to change. The brightness was fracturing and balls of colour were floating towards me, each with something inside of them.

I saw Rhia. She was a baby and I had just laid her on the steps of a church. I saw her as a toddler, learning to walk and falling often. I was so worried that she hurt herself that I rushed to her every time she fell but when I made to grab her, she vanished and reappeared farther away. I saw her sitting beside me learning French, her little face screwed up in concentration as she tried to master a skill.

Then I saw her sitting on the floor of a room sobbing, beating her fists against the floor. "MUMMY!" she wailed hopelessly in heart-wrenching cries.

"I'm here Rhia. I'm right here," I said from my place in the room.

She looked up. "Mummy?"

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm right here," I said as calmly as I could.

Tears cascaded down her face again. "No you're not! You left me. You left me when I needed you. You abandoned me."

"No I didn't, darling. I'm right here."

"No you're not. You're a terrible mother. You don't even take care of your child."

My heart throbbed painfully. "I'm here, baby."

Rhia walked closer to me. She leaned down and whispered, "No you're not, Mummy. Papa said you got sick. He said you died."

"I'm not dead, Rhiannon. I'm right here," I choked, not breathing.

The tears fell more fiercely now. "You left me! I needed my mother and you left!"

I was crying now as well. I reached out to hold my darling daughter but at the instant that I should have touched her, she changed into something else.

Someone else, rather.

Jack.

"Jack..." I rasped. "I thought you were ... I thought you were dead."

Jack stood in a room overlooking the ocean. He didn't hear me.

"Jack," I repeated.

He turned and I saw that in his hand, he held a necklace. The same necklace he had given me five years ago.

The room swirled in a dazzle of colours and I struggled to keep from loosing sight of Jack. "Jack," I whispered again.

To my surprise, he looked over at me, wherever I was, I didn't know. But he didn't respond

"Jack!"

He smacked his head in dismay. "Not again," he muttered before going to a drawer and pulling out a bottle of rum. "Its been seven years. Not again," he said before taking a drink.

There was a knock at the door and Jack quickly put the bottle away before giving the permission to open.

Standing in the doorway was Rhia. A very grown-up Rhia. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

Jack nodded and followed her out the door and I floated, bodiless, behind them.

They left the house and walked up a hill that overlooked the ocean. At the top of the hill was a small wooden cross stuck into the earth.

Rhia knelt down and placed flowers onto the ground. "I miss you, Mother," she whispered, her dark hair hiding her face. "I think of you often."

I struggled to call out to them but I could not, my mouth and voice were not working any more.

Rhia got up and Jack placed a single flower of his own beside it. "What can I say love ... I'm sorry, but you know that. I never should have taken you when others were sick but I did and ... and now ... and now you're not here. And Rhia is twelve and I'm staying ashore now. The Pearl's gone and I miss you so much. Why was it you and not me?"

I screamed out "JACK! RHIA!" but no sound came out of me.

Rhia put a hand around her father's shoulders and together the two walked back to the house, leaving me staring at the flowers, at the grave that was mine.

My vision changed again and I was standing in a room full of people whom I did not know. I wandered through the crowd, I was looking for someone or something but I couldn't find it. I kept walking around and around, retracing my old footsteps through the crowd.

Then, I saw it!

Ahead of me, there was a flash of red before vanishing again.

I ran after it, running as fast as I could. I would get close, painfully close but then it was gone again.

FLASH!

I saw it again.

And again!

I was getting closer.

Finally...

I caught the red scarf that I had been following but it was longer than I had realised. I held onto it, like a child holds a favourite toy and followed it.

But as I walked, it lengthened in my hands.

I kept walking, following it as I heard snippets of noise. Maybe I was getting closer. I stared down at the cloth as I walked. I knew that bandana. I knew it but ... from where?

I heard a deep male voice, calming, smooth with a slight drawl to it. "Come on, love. Just keep coming."

I started running towards the voice, never ever letting go of the bandana but I felt as though I didn't get closer. "Where are you?" I screamed frustratedly.

"Just keep following my voice," but now the voice was echoing around me, changing in tone and sound. I was so confused.

"I can't find you," I moaned helplessly as I spun around in circles.

"Can't you?"

"No."

"But I'm right here," the voice said.

"No one's here."

"Yes, I am. I'm always with you. You're looking too hard."

I was really frustrated now. "Well, if you're always with me then why aren't you now?"

"But I am."

"So come out."

There was silence for a long time and then a man appeared before me. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there. "You need to wake up, Christina. There are people waiting for you."

I stared at the light, the voice, trying to piece it all together. "Are you ...?"

"You know who I am, Christina. Wake up, now."

"Where's Jack?"

Although I couldn't truly see the person's face, I could tell that he was smiling. "He's right here. Chasing him led you here," the voice explained before Jack stepped out from the shadows.

"Come on, love. Its time to go back. You've got a fever. You need to wake up."

"But I want to be with you," I cried.

"You are. You're right here, in my arms. I've got you. Just come on."

I looked over at him, he was beside me now, an arm around my shoulders protectively. "Jack?"

Everything was starting to swirl in a dazzle of colour. The few images I had seen blurred together and faded in and out before finally disappearing. Now all that was left was darkness.

-A-

Author's Note -

Okay, nice long chapter for you all. I hope this means you won't kill me. I'm going to be gone for a week but I'm not entirely sure when I will have a chance to update. There should be a new chapter no later than Wednesday, January 12th. Enjoy!

-A-

Author Thanks -

Chapter 14

Eccentric Banshee - Thanks, mate. Actually, I can only answer one of your questions. I'm not sure that reading this will help your Spanish but hey, there's no point in not trying. Thanks for the cliffie comment, I'm quite proud of mine, lol. Haven't seen Finding Neverland yet, probably will when I get back. Hope you liked the chapter!

Anaknusan - Thanks! LOL, you didn't do anything to deserve it, I'm just mean, lol. Hope you liked the chapter.

Princess - Thanks! I hope you liked the chapter.

JessicaVanHelsing - Thanks! Happy New Year to you too! Hope you liked the chapter.

Captain Tish - Thanks! I can't tell you how it happened but I CAN tell you that all questions will be answered in coming chapters.

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! Can't tell you anything, mate. Hope you liked the chapter and Happy New Year.

The lady of the shadows - Thanks! Can't tell you, mate, I'm sorry. Just hold on, its gonna be a wild ride.

S.S.I. - Thanks! That sounds like cruel and unusual punishment, being in a car w/ a depressed old lady. Ouch. I feel for you. Hope you liked the chapter and Happy New Year.

Trinity144 - Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter.

Moulin-Rouge-PIrate - Thanks. I try, I truly do. Hope you liked the chapter.

TriGemini - Thanks! I can't tell you, sorry mate. If I did I'd have to kill you and I'm really not into the whole murder thing. Hope you liked the chatper.

Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! My cliffhangers are one of the things I'm especially proud of, hope you like em, lol. Hope you liked the chapter.

kgirl5678 - Thanks! Yep, Rhiannon was born on February 1st. Happy Birthday, you share one with the most adorable character I've written! Hope you liked the story!

Chapter 13

Jeeves - Thanks! Sok, I'm behind in reviewing too. I described Colin because there were a lot of questions about him. Hope you liked the chapter.

Captain Tish - Thanks! Yeah, it wasn't entirely fun but I survived. Hope you liked the chapter.

lady lorethei - Thanks! I quite agree ... I think I'd be bored out of my mind. Hope you liked the chapter.

Moulin-Rouge-PIrate - Thanks! I'm glad you liked Jack's comments about the queen of England ... they were fun to write. Hope you liked the chapter.

S.S.I. - Thanks! Don't worry about it, my computer goes spaztic all the time, I quite understand. Hope you liked the chapter!

Vimpire Princess Nissa - Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Lil Bit - Thanks, poppet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

RMB - Thanks! It wasn't the most fun of weeks but I survived. Excellent idea, the bath ... only its hard to get that much fresh water until there is rain. Glad you liked the humour. It was a blast to write. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Anaknusan - Thanks! And I got the C2 thing to accept! Yay! Hope you liked the chapter!

TearsOfBlood24 - Thanks! I figured out my mistake, it was a typo but I honestly don't speak Spanish. Thanks for the hint, though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

TriGemini - Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

jistAsU siLENcE - Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter and remember - patience is a virtue ... but its one that I personally don't have, LOL. (cuz you said that you needed to be patient ... I'm never good at that.) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

JessicaVanHelsing - Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Well, that's all the reviews that my computer delivered ... BUT if I misplaced one or forgot you, its not personal and I really appreciate you taking time to read my story.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	16. Moi Sans Mon Amour

Author's Note -

::CCGIT throws hands up and looks abashed:: Okay, I know that it is WAY past the day that I said I would update but things have been a bit crazy since I got back from vacation and then I've been sick with an evil cold that settled in my glands (according to the doc this morning). I won't go into detail but life is spinning at the moment for me and I needed some extra time to gather my head (and thoughts) before I wrote. Otherwise, me and my bad mood might have just done something crazy that would have you all ready to kill me. So, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, I think you will ... its extra long as an apology.

-A-

Author Thanks -

Anaknusan - I hope that you haven't hurt your head collapsing and will be conscious enough to read the chapter! Enjoy!

Jinxd n cursed - Thanks, mate! Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! I can't answer ... you'll understand by the end of the chapter, I think. If not, then email me and I'll explain it that way. Enjoy!

Lil Bit - Thanks, poppet. Don't break your computer by trying to jump into it ... it won't work. Enjoy!

The lady of the shadows - Thanks! I'm glad that you like the story even better now, its very good to know. Enjoy!

Captain Tish - Thanks! I can't tell you. You'll see, trust me. Enjoy!

Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! I can't tell you what you asked. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! I can't answer your questions, either. Sorry. Just wait and see ... all will be revealed in time. I swear. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! Don't worry about it, things are crazy for me too. Glad you liked the dream sequences ... they are always fun to write. Enjoy!

Autumn Sunlight - Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Yeah, I know Rion is evil ... ::shudder: You'll have to wait and see, trust me, though. It'll work out. Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! Yeah, if I had a dream like that, I'd wake up terrified ... anywho, enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks! I went to Florida, btw. It was great! Enjoy!

Last Time -

"You are. You're right here, in my arms. I've got you. Just come on."

I looked over at him, he was beside me now, an arm around my shoulders protectively. "Jack?"

Everything was starting to swirl in a dazzle of colour. The few images I had seen blurred together and faded in and out before finally disappearing. Now all that was left was darkness.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 16 - Moi Sans Mon Amour

"I'm right here, Christina. Right here," I heard a familiar voice say from nearby as a hand ran over my cheek.

I opened my eyes slowly. "Jack ... what happened? The room. I thought ... but ... where are we?"

Jack smiled slightly. "We're in the captain's cabin, love. How I got here is a long story. I'll explain later. But you need to rest."

I glanced around the room still feeling confused. "But ... you're not here. You were ... you were there and so was He. But now where did He go?"

"Who?"

"The other voice," I said, my voice raspy.

"No one else has said anything. Its just me, you, the captain and the captain's wife. No one else was talking, love."

I gazed around again, wishing for something to tell me I wasn't crazy but then I remembered. 'I'm not looking right. That's why I can't see.' "I thought that you were..." I whispered to Jack, clutching his arm.

"Esperanza can explain that for you, love. I'm not sure of what happened entirely. All I know is that you've been falling in and out of consciousness and fever for two days now and finally Esperanza came to get me because you were calling out for me in your sleep."

My fevered mind struggled to comprehend this. "But ... why?"

Jack ran his thumbs gently over my cheekbones and along the sides of my face. "We weren't sure if..."

"Am I dying?" I whispered, terrified.

Jack moved closer and lifted me up. Gently he took me up in his arms, keeping my head against his chest. "You're going to be fine, love."

Though he said reassuring words I saw him glance over to where Esperanza was standing and I knew that I wasn't getting the entire story. My lip quivered as involuntary tears fell down my cheeks. "Jack, I'm scared."

Anyone who knew anything about pirates would think that sympathy and understanding are completely beyond the realm of possibility but this proved all beliefs wrong. He slowly rocked me back and forth in the same manner he had done in Madagascar. There were no words to speak between us and but in our own way, we were speaking volumes. Not all that is felt needs speaking and in that moment, I was closer to him than ever before. We sat together until I drifted to sleep but this time my dreams were untroubled. His arms around me comforted me more than all the doctors and medicine in the Caribbean could ever had.

When I woke, he was gone and I was alone again with Esperanza. She came over to me, whispering words that I couldn't understand though I saw her mouth move and heard the words floating around the room. It was as if the part of me that could understand what was being said had been turned off. She pressed a cup to my lips and I drank slowly, knowing that if I drank too much, I would only be sick. When I had drained the cup, I grabbed her wrist. "Cinchona," I rasped my voice strangely hoarse and foreign sounding.

"What?"

"Cinchona bark. Its the only treatment."

Esperanza's dark eyes widened and I knew she understood what I had said.

"Make it into a tea. I have to drink it."

She nodded and left quickly.

I glanced around the cabin in silence now wondering how everything had changed so fast. I sat up and drew my legs up to my chest, hugging them tightly to me, wondering where Jack was. I really wanted him back by my side, my heart ached now that he wasn't there. He was my comfort in this. Esperanza was helping me true enough but I knew as much about her as I knew about the stars. She was an acquaintance and even an ally but not a comfort like Jack was. Shivering violently suddenly, I lay back down and pulled the covers up around me. As I lay there, I wished fervently for all I didn't have: my daughter, Jack, my family, warmth and my cozy home in Port Royale.

I fell back into fevered sleep before Esperanza returned and it was a long time before I woke again.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

IN THE GUEST CABIN

The crewmember that had 'assisted' Jack out of his cabin and onto the Spanish ship pushed him roughly into the room before leaving and slamming the door behind him. The lock clicked into place and all was silent.

Jack looked around the new surroundings and muttered, "Honestly, didn't 'ave to shove me. Bloody nice escort. They just don't make minions like they used to these days."

In spite of his bravado, Jack was obviously worried about Christy. He knew the progression of malaria all to well and if he wasn't mistaken, the next few days she would be alternating between fever and chills. Not fun. And now, he couldn't even check up on her. He couldn't get her through this ... mostly because he didn't even know where she was. Of course she was on the ship but he didn't know where exactly. Jack was completely outside his element, he knew it. He had no control over the situation and he always hated lacking control.

However, Jack did not have long to contemplate his lack of control. There were steps outside the door and as he heard the latch straighten, he assumed a pose of the characteristic Caribbean nonchalance. "Nice room, mate," he drawled as the door opened and the captain accompanied by three crewmembers strode in. "Although it could do with more light."

"Better?" the captain asked as one other crewmember came in with two lamps. "I am Diego Iyalla, captain of this ship and high in the favour of my master, Juaquiem Santos El Viendo. I hope you will answer my questions so this will be easier for both of us. You understand what I am saying, do you not?"

Jack smirked and nodded.

"You are English, correct?" the captain asked as his men took positions at the door.

Jack nodded again. "Aye but I speak Spanish."

"I won't trouble myself with your mispronunciations of my language," the captain replied loftily. He snapped his fingers and almost instantly two of the men who had been near the door moved to Jack's side and pulled him back to his feet.

"And now comes the beating, am I right, mate?" Jack asked wryly, bracing himself for the coming abuse. Mentally he coached himself not to give away any details concerning Christy. Even if someone had a grudge against him and wanted him dead, Christy had to get out of this unscathed.

"Captain Sparrow, simply answer my questions and no harm will come to you from me. Now, these two men had another brother on the ship you sacked who was killed in the crossfire. They, if anyone, will be the ones doing the beating."

Jack glanced at the men on either side of him. In spite of the tension, he flashed some semblance of his typically winning smile.

"You are the same man who raided the ship La Guardianas, are you not?"

Jack nodded proudly. "Aye, and a fine ship it was."

A slightly injured look appeared in Diego's eyes as he apparently reflected on the magnificent ship. Jack had spoken the truth, it was a fine ship. Nothing to his Pearl of course but still, a good ship. "You are the same man wanted on multiple charges by the British, are you not?"

"Aye. Though why that concerns a Spaniard, I know not," Jack said smartly.

"Normally a man would be smacked for such lip, Captain Sparrow, but under the circumstances, you are right. In future, though, give me an answer, not commentary."

Jack nodded, his eyes crinkling with mirth at the realization that he was getting under the man's skin already.

"Not that my master was expecting you to have a hostage under any circumstances but I will ask you who the girl is?" Diego asked in a tone that said this matter was of special interest to him.

"No one."

"Captain Sparrow, do not make this harder on yourself. I only ask you who she is. A name, perhaps? Or just a bit more information as to how she came into your unfortunate presence."

Jack shook his head, all semblance of mirth gone from his eyes. "She's no one. Just a girl." If Jack knew anything about the Spanish, it was that they were very keen on a system of honor codes and wouldn't harm a woman unless forced to. He would not give any information about Christy that could be used against her. If there was one thing he could do in the current situation it was lie.

"Who was the girl?" the captain inquired in a voice just below a yell.

"She's no one."

"WHO?" he demanded louder.

The first punch hit Jack hard in the stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. When he straightened, he repeated. "She's no one."

"A captive? Or perhaps a lover? Someone you would protect, yes?"

Jack kept a blank look on his face as he repeated for a third time, "She's just a girl. No one of importance."

Another fist collided with Jack's stomach and succeeded in knocking the wind from him. He gasped for breath slightly before pushing himself up.

"I don't know anything about her. Picked her up off of a burning boat. Very accidental. Had I known she was ill, I wouldn't have taken her."

The captain strode closer to Jack and motioned for his men to leave which they did, however grudgingly. Jack saw, through the glass plate to the side of the door, that they had taken to standing in the hallway outside the door. "Captain Sparrow, I have eyes. I saw the way the girl was panicking. She knows you. Now tell me WHO SHE IS."

Jack shook his head firmly but then he heard, drifting through the walls of the cabin, the sound of Christy screaming. All the muscles in his body tensed as he listened to what she was saying. "TELL ME DAMNIT! TELL ME WHERE HE IS! WHERE IS JACK? TELL ME!"

The captain looked Jack over up and down, no doubt noticing the tensing of his muscles and how tight his jaw had gotten. "No one, Captain Sparrow? Are you so certain of that? It certainly sounds like she -" he stopped mid-sentence because someone was knocking at the door. Well, not so much knocking, more or less pounding.

"Diego! Diego!" a woman's voice called frantically through the door. "Its the girl. Come quickly."

Diego hurried to the door and opened it. Jack watched as a young woman came in and hurriedly whispered rapid Spanish to her husband. Diego swore and snapped his fingers at which two of his men came back into the room. "Watch him," he said before hurrying after his wife.

Jack sighed, very worried now that something had happened to Christy. Although, now he had bigger things on his mind, mainly the two men with the grudge. They approached him slowly, their smiles glinting fiercely in the lamplight. "Now, now, mates. I don't think violence should be an option."

His two aggressors evidently spoke no English or did not listen for they did not miss a beat. Hard and skilled fists hit him but he did not betray himself by making a sound other than the occasional grunt from the pain.

Once more, he heard Christy's screams and started to really worry. "JACK!!!!! JACK!!!!!" From the sounds of it, Christy was being tortured or something and he couldn't get to her. He was going to fail her if he didn't do anything now while he had the chance. But he was outnumbered four to one. Even if he could get past the two in the cabin, there was still the two in the hall.

The sound of her screaming reverberated in his head as, once more, every fiber in his body tensed and prepared to spring.

When the next punch was thrown, Jack was ready and ducked. The punch which should have hit him, collided with the jaw of Jack's other attacker. It was a good, clean uppercut that rendered the second man unconscious. He swayed momentarily before falling to the ground. Jack looked at the other man to see a look of shock evidently at how hard he could punch and Jack, taking advantage of the other man's moment of weakness, threw the hardest punch he ever had in his life. He hit his mark exactly, the man's right temple. It was fortunate for Jack that he too was knocked unconscious by this blow because Jack wasn't sure how many similar punches his knuckles could have withstood ... the man had a very hard head.

Now with two unconscious minions at his feet, Jack took a moment to wonder why the other two men, presumably in the hall, hadn't come rushing in at the first noise. But, one quick glance told Jack all that he needed to know - the captain had brought them with him, thinking Jack would be occupied well enough with the two men.

'Wrongo, mate,' Jack thought as he stealthily opened the door. He stepped into the hall and slowly, carefully walked up the hall to where the sound of Christy's screaming had emanated from. The next door on the right from where he had been held was open but there were no voices coming from it. No sound of Christy. Jack crept towards the door, hoping that she was not in there dead as punishment for making so much noise. But if she wasn't in there, Jack wasn't sure where else she could be.

He neared the door and saw that it was open. Silent as a cat, he peered around the frame and saw Christy lying on a bed either asleep or unconscious, he couldn't tell. The woman that had ran to her husband moments before was now bustling around the cabin. Jack stayed, his eyes glued on Christy, taking in the sweat glistening her brow and the pallor of her skin. As he watched, the woman lay a cloth over Christy's forehead. Making his decision as to what to do at the spur of the moment, Jack disobeyed his general rule of waiting for the opportune moment and stepped into the room. Speaking in quiet Spanish, he said, "Senora Iyalla, how is she? Is she dying?"

The woman whirled around, fear blazing in her eyes. "What?" she gasped, terrified.

Jack took a step towards Christy's bed. "Is she dying? What happened?"

Senora Iyalla looked at him warily. "She asked about you. She told me about you, before she fainted. I won't get my husband if you don't harm me. He is otherwise occupied now and won't be back for a while. But do not do me any harm."

Jack raised his hands in front of him. "I mean you no harm. All I want is to know that Christy's all right. I need to see her. I needed to check on her. I heard her screaming," he said, using the softness of his voice to implore his innocent reasons for being her. He knew that he was risking much but he HAD to check on her. And if she was dying (as he feared she was) then he could do her no further harm and wanted to be with her if something would happen.

"She's unconscious. The fever. She fainted after Rion was pulled from the room," she said calmly switching to English.

"Did Rion harm her?" Jack asked, his fist balling inadvertently.

"No. But he might have. He was evidently the reason she screamed. I'm sure you heard her."

Jack nodded. "Can I come any closer, Senora?"

She studied him again, her dark eyes boring into his and slowly nodded. "I won't tell my husband."

Jack looked at her quizzically.

"Now is not the time. A time may well come but it is not now. But to tell him now would be foolish. He only needs find out if her condition worsens. But as for now, he can be blissfully unaware."

He nodded his appreciation, his hands together before him in a grateful gesture.

"I will go check on the two men my husband left guarding you. They are unconscious, no?"

"How did you know?" Jack asked, stopping completely in his tracks.

"Captain Sparrow, the way she spoke of her love for you ... it is a wonder that you didn't tear through the walls to get her. A woman can tell these things," Senora Iyalla said as she strode to a cabinet and withdrew a bottle of rum. "After I wake the men, I will give them this and ask them to drink with me. They will drink the entire thing, of course ... these two are fonder of rum than anything else. By the time they wake up later, they will have forgotten the whole thing happened and will think their bruises are from falls."

Jack gazed at the woman in disbelief. It was rare that he be shocked by anyone but ... he was definitely not expecting anything that had just occurred to happen in his wildest dreams. He bowed his head again in thanks and let her pass by him before walking to Christy's bedside. He sat down beside her and smoothed her hair gently with his hand. Placing a hand on her forehead, he could feel a fever in her skin. He rewet the towel from the basin of water nearby and dabbed it gently on her fevered skin. "You have to make it, Christy. You have to pull through this. I know you can, love. You're stronger than this. You can make it," he whispered gently.

Christy moaned slightly in her sleep and shifted on the bed. Jack gently cupped her face with his hand as he had done so many times before. "Ssh, its okay, darlin'. I'm right here."

As if she had heard him, she stilled.

Jack lost track of time as he sat with her but it didn't matter to him. He would have sat for days without leaving her side if he could. Mentally he was scolding himself. It was his own weakness that put her into this situation. His own selfishness. Had he not taken her back to the Pearl she would not be lying her, hovering. Had he not taken her in the first place, not attacked the ship she was on, he would not have known love. It was an unfair trade, Jack thought as he sat by her side stroking her brow. He had had dalliances with women countless times before Christy, he was a famous, dashing pirate, if he did say so himself. But none of them had meant anything. A tumble, some coins, and promises that were forgotten at the next port. That was what his love life had consisted of. There were a few lasses who he had brought back to the Pearl for a month maybe two but he tired of them quickly and set them down in port. And then there was Christy. When he had stolen her from the ship, she grated on his nerves and he was harsh with her. Too harsh. To this day, Jack wondered why he had been so. His behaviour had been completely outside his character. But slowly, she had him warming up to her. She was a ticket to treasure at first but he found himself caring greatly for her safety, not just the gold. She was afraid of him, it had been obvious but after that accursed concussion, the fear he saw in her eyes had begun to wane. Physical attraction grew between them and Jack began to truly care for the girl. The encounter with the Frenchmen turned caring into loving and now they were here. Jack, still hopelessly and accidentally in love for the first real time, tending the woman that he cared about more than anything in the world.

"Captain Sparrow, my husband will be returning soon. I believe that you should return to the guest cabin with me. I'll lock you in," Senora Iyalla said from the doorway.

Jack looked over to see her, startled that time had flown by so quickly. He nodded, leaned down to brush a kiss on Christy's cheek, and followed her away. "Gracias, Senora."

Senora Iyalla nodded and said quickly, "If her condition changes, I will find a way of letting you know. She's in good hands with me, I swear."

Jack nodded his thanks and walked into the guest cabin. He listened to the lock click into place behind him and sat down in one of the chairs, his mind still on Christy. He knew that Senora Iyalla had given him a great gift ... but the pirate side of him (and the loving side of him) wanted more. There was nothing to do now but wait.

-A-

Author Notes -

Okay, so, I hope that is sufficient. The next chapter should be up by next Friday. That's the 28th ... the day before my 18th B-day! Yay!

Moving on, I hope that you all have a good week and remember if you murder the writer for not updating, there will NEVER be any updates for that story. So, no killing me, s'il vous plait.

And for all of you not taking French, the title of the chapter means 'Me Without My Love.' I thought it was fitting.

Sorry about the lack of Spanish translations this chapter. When I'm feeling better, I'm going to get translations and repost but I figure most people just read the English so you won't kill me.

So, now my head is spinning and I need to go back to bed, I'm not supposed to be up now but sssh, don't tell my mommy. LOL.

That's all for now.

Mange Klemmar

-CrazyCanoeingGIT


	17. Waking and Wondering

Author's Note -

Short note today. Short chapter today. But its my birthday! And I'll write what I want to. lol. Longer chapter will be up next Saturday or Sunday. Be sure to check it out.

-A-

Author Thanks -

I'm uber short on time so I'll to thanks for the last chapter and this one together. Gotta get ready for my party! Whoo hoo!!!

-A-

Last time -

Jack nodded his thanks and walked into the guest cabin. He listened to the lock click into place behind him and sat down in one of the chairs, his mind still on Christy. He knew that he had been given a great gift by Senora Iyalla ... but the pirate side of him (and the loving side of him) wanted more. There was nothing to do now but wait.

-A-

CLARIFICATION!!!!

Christy was unconscious off and on for two days. The dream did not take the entire two days. How some of the time that she said she was conscious was spent is explained in this chapter. If you have any questions ... don't hesitate to email me at I understand that the chapter is confusing and am more than willing to explain things.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 17 - Waking and Wondering

Jack nodded his thanks and walked into the guest cabin. He listened to the lock click into place behind him and sat down in one of the chairs, his mind still on Christy. He knew that he had been given a great gift by Senora Iyalla ... but the pirate side of him (and the loving side of him) wanted more. There was nothing to do now but wait.

-A-

Sometime hours later, Senora Iyalla came to the guest cabin, where Jack was being held, on the purpose of bringing food. The moment she had entered the room, Jack perked up. "How is she, Senora?"

She shook her head. "My husband is just outside," she whispered.

"Damn," Jack swore quietly under his breath.

The door opened again and Diego walked in. "Esperanza."

"Coming, Diego," she said quickly, flashing Jack a look that clearly meant keep quiet.

"How do you like your accommodations, Captain Sparrow?" Diego asked.

Jack smiled mischievously. "Fine, thanks, mate. Much better than all the brigs of the British fleet."

Diego smirked slightly as well. "The British have no concept of hospitality. Although, I assure you, Captain Sparrow, that there is a brig on this ship and if you do anything to disrespect my hospitality, you shall be living in it."

Jack nodded his understanding.

"Besides," he added lightly. "I'm not entirely certain that you are guilty. At least not of some things."

Jack put his hands together in a prayerful gesture and inclined his head gratefully.

Diego nodded and left after Esperanza, shutting the door with a gentle snap.

Jack smiled to himself, alone again and sank down onto the bed for a moment, thinking. Although he was imprisoned, he had to admit that the conditions he was in were quite exquisite and the only glitches in the arrangements were the fact that he was here at all, he couldn't get out and that Christy was sick. But, on the whole, not even an improbable situation. Survival was possible. Even probable.

After thinking for several moments on his situation, Jack decided (after listening to his stomach) that eating was necessary. So, he got off the bed and devoured the plate that Esperanza had left him.

The food had been quite good and Jack reflected on what had happened so far that day as he lay back on the bed relaxing after his meal. It was obvious that if anyone had a soft spot, it was Esperanza ... maybe Jack could use that to his advantage, he thought.

Time passed and Jack drifted in and out of light sleep, awaking any time there was a noise or the ship lurched.

-A-

I woke some time long after I had passed out. I felt slightly better but I was very weak. Esperanza was dozing in an armchair and I couldn't tell where the Captain was. Jack was no where to be seen. It was funny because I thought that I had heard his voice through my sleep.

I could no longer tell what time it was, it was sometime in the afternoon. I pushed myself up on the bed and gazed around, seeing the cabin now in more light than I had before. Knowing what I did about malaria, I knew that I was in no way safe from the disease. Caring for the men on the Pearl had shown me the nature of the illness and I knew that everything flowed in cycles. I knew that it all alternating between cold, hot and sweaty. Now, taken out of context, those words could mean many things but for malaria, it meant a low fever for the cold stage, a high fever for the hot stage and sweatiness along with low temperature for the sweating stage. Taking a stab at what I had just experienced, I was just getting out of a hot stage. Now would be either cold or sweaty. I didn't look forward to what I would be experiencing.

Esperanza stirred in the chair and came over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I replied weakly.

She sat down beside me on the bed and felt my forehead for a temperature. "Your captain was quite worried about you."

I nodded. "I told you he would be. Does that mean that you can let us go? Please?"

She shook her head. "That's not my call. I can't change what has been set into motion and my husband will be killed if we deviate from the plan. Besides, there are too many witnesses. We have to continue to Cadiz."

I nodded. "I understand."

"I'll get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

I let her go as I lay, staring up at the ceiling. It was at least an attempt. And more than likely Jack had some sort of master plan in mind. He usually did.

Esperanza returned a bit later carrying a bowl full of a weak broth. I didn't know what it was but I didn't care to ask. I was hungry, now that the food was under my face and I knew that the best way to get better was to have food in my body to keep me strong. She helped me eat the soup, I was having trouble holding my hands steady enough to eat without spilling all over myself.

"Gracias," I whispered when I had finished.

Esperanza nodded in reply and cleared away the tray.

"Esperanza?"

"Si?" (Yes?)

"Can I write a note to Jack ... just to let him know I'm all right for now? Please?" I asked shakily.

"I was going to suggest it, actually. He'll believe it more if it comes from your hand," she said as she brought over a small piece of parchment and a quill.

I stared at her, in shock. "Thank you," I whispered. With a look of disbelief stuck to my face and a shaky hand, I set to writing Jack the briefest letter of my life.

'Jack -

Still alive. Fever down. Malaria ... will need cinchona. Tell Esperanza. I don't remember if I told her or not ... remind her. I love you.

Christy'

I folded the note over several times after the ink had dried and handed it to Esperanza. She took it from me, her hand shaking slightly though I didn't know what from and then she left. She took dishes with her so I assumed she was just clearing things away ... when she returned later, I found out where she had gone entirely.

I waited relatively patiently, thinking about Port Royale and Rhiannon who I missed dearly and also Will and Elizabeth, still carrying for my daughter after almost a month of being gone. I hated to think how much Rhia was hating me and how confused she was. She never would think that I would abandon her ... would she? She couldn't. I had never given her any implication that I was lonely, even if I was and never once had I said that I regretted having her, which I did not. But I quivered inside to think about the look of distrust I would get when I returned. IF I returned. As terrifying as it seemed to me, I couldn't repress the fear that maybe I wouldn't be returning home ... that maybe I would never see my daughter or my friends again. Whether the morbidity of my thoughts made me get cold or it was the start of a cold cycle for me, I did not know but I shivered violently and pulled the covers close around me.

Esperanza returned shortly. I looked at her questioningly, she had a smug look on her face. I almost feared it, in truth. "What happened?" I asked softly.

She smiled and walked over to me. "Your captain asked me to tell you this 'Tous mon amour dans un jour. Mon amour je te donne. Ta vie est mon cour ... n'echoue pas mon cour.' (All my love to you in a day. My love to you I give. Your life is my heart ... don't fail my heart.)"

I smiled as I stared over at the wall, not truly seeing it. Those were things that I had written in letters to Jack ... I often wrote him in French, out of fear that the letters would be intercepted and our situation let out of the bag, so to speak. When Jack and I had met, he spoke enough French to bargain initially (and not well) with the Frenchmen but since then, he had been working to improve. Or so I guessed, considering he understood what I had written.

"What does it say?" she asked, speaking up for the first time in minutes to interrupt my reverie.

"All my love to you in a day. My love to you I give. Your life is my heart ... don't fail my heart."

Esperanza smiled over at me and came to sit down beside me on the bed. "That's romantic."

"He's a romantic man ... for a pirate."

She smiled again. "When Diego and I first met, we were young. I was only sixteen and he was nineteen. The age difference is nothing to be considered because we were so much alike. And it is so common for a woman like myself to marry a much older man."

I nodded in agreement. "It is that way in England, too."

"Well, he was second mate on a ship and we only got to see each other a few times a year. But we loved each other all the same. He was from a poorer family and I a wealthy one so our feelings were not well taken. When Diego was made a captain, he was twenty-three and I was twenty. Since we knew that we could support ourselves, we decided to get married. It was wonderful. Everything felt so perfect ... it was far from it, though. But we didn't care. All that mattered to us was that we were together and that we had each other. We made it for a year with me staying on land but I grew so sick with worry for him that I could not stand it. So, after much arguing between us and then our families, I came on board the ship. It's been nine years since that day and I've never looked back. Though this is the first time that I've had another woman on board. OR rather a woman who wasn't spitting and cursing at me," Esperanza said, laughing slightly.

I smiled in response, not knowing what to say.

"You should rest. You don't want to get too tired."

I nodded and drifted into a gentle sleep.

-A-

Back to the Guest Cabin

Jack stared at the note given to him by Esperanza for a moment before he had opened it. Quickly he read it over and asked the woman to tell Christy his message. He knew that she would understand.

She was still alive.

That sole fact buoyed his soul up to the ceiling. She wasn't dead and she was well enough to write him.

Jack smiled and reread it once more before tucking it into a pocket. Now came the hard part, waiting. He had nothing to do and it was pointless to attempt to escape while at sea. It would have to wait until they reached wherever they were heading. Jack made a mental note that he would need to ask that when he was visited again.

-A-

The next day, I made relative improvements. I was able to sit up without feeling like I was going to die and I was able to talk more. I slept often and got cold even more but it was still the concept that I was alive that mattered. I spoke frequently with Esperanza as she cared for me through the illness and sometimes with the captain who, I discovered was a very kind-hearted man. Regardless, I kept my thoughts guarded in concern to Jack and I assumed that Esperanza did not tell her husband of my affiliation with 'the prisoner' for Diego did not question me about him. And for that I was grateful. I did not want to have to answer too many questions. If I did, everything could be misconstrued and it could cost Jack his life.

The morning of the second day after my fainting spell/bout of unconsciousness was bad. I felt miserable. Absolutely miserable. Everything hurt, I felt as though I had been beaten with boards. My head spun as I sat up in the bed and the cabin flew around me.

Everything was a dazzle of colour and the temperature kept flipping between too hot and too cold. I lay sprawled on the bed, one half my body outside the covers, half under. Just in the small actions required to maneuver myself that way, I felt like I had run a great distance and breathing started getting difficult. My breaths started coming in short gasps, like someone who had swallowed a great deal of water and just spat it up again.

The cabin door opened and Esperanza returned, she had gone to get something for me to eat.

"Oh my," she gasped when she saw me.

"It's getting worse. Much worse. Please, give me some water," I said jerkily.

She sprung into action and poured water from the pitcher into my cup before holding it to my lips.

"Tell Jack."

"I can't. My husband is with him right now," Esperanza replied.

"Please. Tell him," I said more forcefully, pushing myself into a sitting position but my muscles didn't want to cooperate with me and I fell back to the bed.

"I will later. I swear."

I shook my head. "Tell him," I repeated, grabbing her hand as tightly as I could. My breathing was still coming in short gasps and I knew that my fever must be high ... my entire body felt like it was burning.

"I will."

I nodded. I shivered violently and struggled to get covered up again. Esperanza helped me and I closed my eyes, welcoming the blackness that came soon after. I didn't want to be awake ... if I was dying. I was afraid to die. Very afraid.

-A-

Guest Cabin

Jack was sitting at the table, having a bit of a chat with the Captain. They were currently talking about what had happened to the ship, Las Guiandanos when Esperanza came into the room, looking as if she had seen death. Immediately, his thoughts flew to Christy.

"Diego ..."

Diego pushed himself to his feet in a single movement, hurrying to his wife's side. "What happened?"

"You need to come, now."

Jack's heart stopped beating. "What happened?" he asked.

"Yes, tell me, Esperanza, what happened?"

"The girl ... its the girl," Esperanza said, her eyes locked on Jack's.

Jack's breath hitched painfully.

-A-

Author Note -

Okay, so I was a day late but its okay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and like I said, if you have any questions about what all happened, please don't hesitate to email me. It's much easier for me to answer questions via email rather than via thank you's. I'll admit that I'm not the most pleased with this chapter but ... trust me, great things will be happening soon.

Anywho, that's all for now.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	18. Uncertainty

Author's Notes -

Extra, extra, read all about it! CCGIT made a deadline and we're gonna shout it. Enjoy the chapter, folks!

-A-

Author Thanks

Chapter 16 -

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy!

Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! Enjoy!

Anaknusan - Thanks! Glad you didn't get trampled. See, I was a good staff member and found 2 whole stories for the C2. Yay for me. Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! Of course she'd be scared ... I would be too. Uber scared. Sigh ... Jack's sweet. Enjoy.

The lady of the shadows - Thanks! Romance is great, I agree. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chappie. Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chappie! The trip was great, thanks.

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! Yep, Jack got to see her ... thankfully. Enjoy!

CaptainTish- Thanks! I hope you understand all the time changes after these chapters ... if not, don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Moulin-Rouge-PIrate - Thanks! Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! I can't tell you what happened, that would ruin my reputation as a cliffhanger-giver. -) Enjoy!

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! I hope it all makse sense ... if you've still got questions, just ask.

Trinity144 - Thanks! Enjoy!

Lil Bit - Thanks, poppet. No worries about the last chappie ... I understand (tear). Enjoy!

CaptainTish - Thanks! Don't worry about it ... glad you don't have malaria. Enjoy!

Cayenne Pepper Powder - Thanks! No worries, I understand being evil ... it hates me sometimes too. Enjoy!

-A-

Last Time -

"The girl ... its the girl," Esperanza said, her eyes locked on Jack's.

Jack's breath hitched painfully.

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 18 - Uncertainty

As though he was in a separate universe, he saw Esperanza and Diego talking, heard their voices as though from far away as the phrase reverberated in his head. 'The girl ... its the girl.' Was Christy? Had she? He couldn't even bear to finish the sentence, let alone think on it. She couldn't. She was strong. She'd pull through. She'd beat this. He knew she would ... didn't he? Jack was so uncertain ... so much in the dark when it came to medical matters and right now, he was kicking himself for it. Why had he brought her back? Why hadn't he left her with their daughter where she was safe and happy? Why hadn't he bothered to learn something about medicinals before now? Why was he asking himself so many questions? He didn't have answers to any of the questions and being a captain, meaning traditionally knowledgeable, now made him feel all the more inadequate. He shook his head violently to clear it and focused on what was being said.

"I think that she needs to see him, Diego. She's been calling out for him," Esperanza said, gesturing to Jack.

"Are you sure that the young woman is calling to him ... not trying to run from him? It happens, you know," Diego countered.

Jack, though he longed to speak up, knew that it was by far not the opportune moment and held his tongue.

"Yes," Esperanza said deftly.

"Truly, Esperanza? How do you know?" Diego replied.

Esperanza looked over at Jack and he guessed what she was about to say before she said it. "Because she loves him."

"Her captor?"

"He is not her captor, Diego. They love each other."

Diego scoffed. "Woman, you are too gullible."

She shook her head. "Do you think she would have told me so if it wasn't true? You know that it happens, husband. Its not uncommon. Or have you forgotten how your parents met?"

There was a stiff silence for a long moment where Jack's heart beat loudly against his ribs. 'So the good captain was a pirate get, eh?' he thought, smirking to himself. 'Maybe this too will help my case.'

Diego walked close to Jack and looked him straight in the eyes. "Is this nonsense my wife is saying true?"

"Aye," Jack said simply.

"You mean the woman no harm?"

"If I did, would I have tried to keep her from being brought along?" he said evenly. "And her name is Christina, mate."

Diego didn't break his stare but the corners of his eyes crinkled in humour. "Very well, Captain Sparrow. I'll let you see her. However, I must insist that I am in the room. I may have some faith in your honesty but I am not a stupid man and will not risk the safety of the woman ... Christina or the safty of my wife."

Jack nodded. "I can respect that." After he said this, the three stood for a moment, looking around at each other, unsure of what to do next. Finally, Jack spoke up. "I hate to rush, mate, but how about you let me go see her before something happens," he suggested carefully - he didn't want to anger the man who was so unpredictable in his hospitality.

Diego nodded and led Jack out into the hall and down to the Captain's cabin with Esperanza following behind. When they got into the cabin, Diego stepped aside so Jack could go to Christy's side. He immediately sat down at her side on the bed and took in the seriousness of her condition. Her skin had become even paler than before and sweat dampened her brow. Breathing seemed difficult for her ... her breaths were coming in short gasps and Jack could see her eyes darting from side to side underneath her eyelids. Jack laid a gentle hand on her forehead and was shocked at how hot it was ... Jack knew about fevers ... he knew how bad they were but this one ... one would think there was a fire underneath her skin.

Jack turned to Esperanza. "Her fever is too high. She needs to be cooled off," he said as a quick explanation before he removed the covers from the bed.

Almost immediately, Christy's teeth started chattering loudly. Jack ran a hand over her forehead and said soothingly, "Its okay, love. You're not really cold. Its just in your head. But we've got to get you cooled off..." Jack knew that she couldn't hear him or at least he didn't think that she could but it made things easier for him if he talked to her. He ran his hand along her cheek, thinking of how much he would miss her should she died. It hurt to even think of that.

About an hour after Jack had taken all the blankets off of Christy's fevered frame, it felt as though her temperature was going down somewhat. Esperanza came closer to check and agreed with him. Maybe that had been the worst of it.

Diego excused himself after deciding that he could trust the pirate captain in this circumstance. Sometime later, Esperanza curled up in a chair to doze, after telling Jack if he needed anything to wake her.

Now that he was basically alone with Christy, he lay down beside her on the bed, keeping her tight in his arms. She was still shivering as her body started to cool itself from the fever. But Jack could tell that her fever was starting to fade. With any luck, for good.

Jack, in spite of his will to stay awake, fell into a light sleep after a long time of stroking Christy's face and saying sweet nothings to his unconscious lover's ear. However, that sweet sleep was not long at all. It seemed that all too soon after he had drifted asleep, he woke from quick movements beneath the arm he had wrapped around Christy. He pushed himself up to look at her and saw, to his grief, that she was thrashing fiercely against something that wasn't there. Feeling her forehead, he was dismayed to find that the fever seemed back. She cried out in her sleep, waking Esperanza.

"What happened?" Esperanza asked, her voice roughened with sleep.

"I don't know. I woke up to find her like this," Jack said quietly. Jack pulled Christy into his lap as he had done on a few other occasions and put his head next to hers. Rocking slowly back and forth as though she were a baby, he talked quietly to her. "Christy, pull through this. I can't manage without you, love. There are too many people who love you for you to leave us. We all care too much about you. Don't leave me, darlin'. Please, just hold on a bit longer. You can make it," he said, his heart wrenching painfully in his chest.

Esperanza brought over a wet cloth to wipe Christy's head with and Jack dabbed the cool water over her head. "Please, love. Please."

Out of respect, Esperanza retreated to the chair, probably thinking that Jack needed to say his good-byes.

"N'echoue pas mon cour, mon amour. N'echoue pas. Don't fail me, Christy. I love you so much that I would do all I can to help you and yet, now, I can't. I love you, darling. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Please, darling, you are so wonderful ... I love you so much, please don't leave me. All I want to do with you is spend the rest of my life with you and Rhia. All I ask is to have the chance to show you what lies beyond the horizon. N'echoue pas. Just give me a chance to show you what lies beyond the horizon. Don't leave me," he murmured into her ear, his heart tearing a little bit more at every ragged breath that she drew. Jack lost track of the time that he held her but it didn't matter ... he cherished every moment as though it were their last together. Nothing outside of their bodies mattered at all and Jack didn't even notice when Diego returned to the room. In his head, flashes of all the good times he had spent with Christy played over and over again. Her smile rose in his vision. Her laugh rung in his ears. The look on her face when she was giving birth to their daughter, looking more beautiful than she had ever looked. Jack did the only thing he knew to do ... he sent up an honest prayer to someone that she would make it through this. And, trivial as it may have seen, Jack was NOT a praying man but desperate times called for desperate measures and anything that could help her was good. If it would have helped her pull through, Jack would have jumped into the sea and swum to the bottom and back just to help. There was no limit as to what he'd do. He ran his hand along her cheek and face, memorizing every aspect of her features, storing it in his mind for future.

Slowly, Christy's breathing eased to normal rates. She stilled in his arms, no longer thrashing against him and it looked as if her skin was starting (slowly) to colour up.

'Maybe ...' he thought.

Jack glanced over at Esperanza who came over again to feel Christy's forehead. She nodded slightly and Jack took that to be a good sign. He knew she was far from better but maybe the fever would break.

Diego watched from a far corner as a bit of relief filled the man's anguished face. What he had doubted before had been proved to be true and he knew that this Captain Jack Sparrow cared greatly for the woman in his arms.

Jack kissed Christy's forehead gently, his lips feeling the warmth of her fever. When he leaned up, he said quietly, "I've got you right her in my arms, love. Please, come back to me.

Christy stirred in his arms as though she were fighting to wake up.

"I'm not letting go, Christy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here and you should be here too. Please, come back to me. I've got you right here, love. Please just come back," he whispered, hoping maybe through the folds of the unconsciousness she would hear him and come back ... and survive.

If Jack wasn't an attentive man, he wouldn't have noticed the flutter of eyelids or the slight movement in his arms but Jack did notice.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, her eyes still shut.

Jack's heart moved from somewhere in his belly back up to his chest. He ran a hand over her cheek gently, to let her know she was there. "I'm right here, Christina. Right here."

Slowly, very slowly, she opened her eyes. "Jack ... what happened? The room. I thought ... but ... where are we?"

Jack smiled slightly. Ever the inquisitive one, she was. "We're in the captain's cabin, love. How I got here is a long story. I'll explain later. But you need to rest."

Christy gazed around, looking very confused ... 'the fever must have disoriented her,' Jack thought. Then she said, very quietly, "But ... you're not here. You were ... you were there and so was He. But now where did He go?"

"Who?" Jack asked, confused about who she was talking about for no one else had spoken. Jack knew about fever dreams. He knew they showed the person who was sick all sorts of things but Jack couldn't help wonder who she was talking about.

"The other voice."

Jack threw a nervous glance over at Esperanza and Diego. "No one else has said anything. It's just me, you, the captain and the captain's wife. No one else was talking, love."

"I thought that you were..." she whispered, clutching his arm as if it were her only hope, staring into his eyes, looking scared.

"Esperanza can explain that for you, love. I'm not sure of what happened entirely. All I know is that you've been falling in and out of consciousness and fever for two days now and finally Esperanza came to get me because you were calling out for me in your sleep," he said calmly ... the majour details could wait. They weren't important now.

. "But ... why?"

Jack ran his thumbs gently over her cheekbones and along the sides of her face. "We weren't sure if..." he said, his voice faltering and trailing off.

"Am I dying?"

Jack pulled her tighter to him and before he spoke, looked over at Esperanza. He wasn't sure what to say exactly ... he didn't know himself but Christy didn't need to be told that he wasn't sure and that wouldn't exactly help anything. So, in as much of a reassuring tone as he could muster, he said, "You're going to be fine, love."

Tears started to fall down Christy's cheeks as she said quietly, "Jack, I'm scared."

Jack, scared too, didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Instead, he rocked her slowly back and forth, keeping her tight against his body, trying to comfort both their fears. The more he rocked, the more he felt her relaxing against him before finally she fell asleep. Gently, he laid her back down on the bed and felt her forehead for what seemed the millionth time that night. But this time, unlike the others, he felt much cooler skin against his palm.

When he leaned up, he glanced over at Diego and Esperanza, standing in a corner, Diego's arms around his wife. "She'll need tea made from cinchona bark. Do you know what that is?"

There was a long pause but Esperanza nodded after a while. "Si."

"Grind the bark into a fine powder and make it into a tea. It is very bitter and she'll hate it but she knows that it is the only cure. Make her drink it often," Jack instructed.

Esperanza nodded.

"Captain Sparrow, I think that it is time for you to return to your ... quarters. My wife needs rest and us being in here will not help that," Diego said kindly, gesturing to the door.

Jack raised an eyebrow at how hospitable the captain was. He wasn't being treated like a prisoner so much as a fellow captain ... interesting. Jack nodded and followed Diego into the hall and back to his 'cabin.'

"Would you like a drink?" Diego asked.

At this, Jack about keeled over. "Mate did my ears deceive me or did ye just offer a drink?" he asked, completely blown away.

"Yes, captain, I did. Problem?"

Jack's hand flitted in their usual manner as he said, "Not at all. Just checkin'. Thought for a second I had fallen into a rum-deprived stupor and was hearing things."

Diego laughed and went to a cabinet to withdraw two bottles of fine Caribbean rum.

Again, Jack raised an eyebrow, this time about why the captain would keep rum in the guest/really-good-prisoner's cabin.

"My wife does not want rum in her cabin, she says it makes everything stink too much," Diego explained, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

Jack laughed. "When Christy first came 'board me ship, she hid all me rum ... I about died ... course she brought it back right after but for a minute, I thought she had thrown it off the ship."

"Women and rum don't mix."

Jack raised his bottle. "I'll drink to that, mate," he said before taking a long drink from the bottle. Instantly he felt warm and was immeasurably glad Diego was such a kindly 'host.' He had been needing rum ever since Christy had fallen unconscious and even more when she started thrashing as though she were dying. And this was just the ticket. Nothing better than to drown his emotions in the bottle after just seeing what he had seen. Jack smiled to himself. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," he muttered before taking another drink.

Diego left sometime after both of them had emptied their rum (which was surprisingly quickly.) Jack fell asleep and finally managed to rest ... he was still worried about Christy but with any luck, she would be through the worst.

Judging from the sky, he woke a good couple hours later and he felt completely awake and ready for whatever fate threw at him next.

Shortly after waking, the door to the cabin opened and Esperanza entered. Jack's heart skipped a beat and he sat up straighter, bracing himself for bad news.

Esperanza smiled over at him and said, "She's awake and asking for you. Diego said you can see her ... he really has a soft spot for love."

Jack nodded, his heart resuming its normal rhythm and stood up. He followed Esperanza out of the cabin but this time, she didn't come into the cabin with him. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll be back in a bit," she said before walking away.

Jack smiled slightly and walked into the cabin. Christy was awake and sitting up. "Look who's alive," he said, standing in the doorway.

She smiled weakly at him.

He walked over to sit by her on the bed. "Gave me quite a scare, love."

"Captain Jack Sparrow scared? Oh my ... don't let that get out," she said, her voice raspy.

"I know ... I'll have to closet away anyone who knows," Jack said jokingly.

"Oh, I guess that the captain is very lucky then ... because I'm think I remember him in the room. He IS a lucky man, isn't he, Jack?" Christy said, smiling broadly.

Jack was so glad that she had her humour back that he could have kissed her. In fact, that's just what he did. And when he pulled back, he said, "Glad to have you back, darling."

Author's Notes -

See, happy times. :Smiles broadly at captive audience: That's all for now, folks. Please make sure you tune in this time next week for the latest installment of Beyond the Horizon a story by CrazyCanoeingGIT. Have a great week, stay safe, stay healthy and don't forget to tip your waitress (cuz I'm leaving for work in half an hour) or even better, your writer (and that I am all the time). Tips are recommended to be given in the form of a review so that this writer doesn't get into trouble for making profit off of her work.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	19. For Better, For Worse

Author's Note -

I'm BAAAAAACK! Okay, so, please don't kill me, I know I'm very, very, very, very late. But, I have reasons. I won't go into them in detail but I've had some family issues, school stuff, personal matters and one big guy problem that made me contemplate destroying all things male in this world for a while. But, its all good now and I am back to treat you all to a chapter. It isn't too long but I do believe it will definitely whet your appetites for more. Seeing as I'm so overdue, I'm going to do thanks for last chapter and this chapter with the next chapter. Savvy?

A-

Last Time -

"Oh, I guess that the captain is very lucky then ... because I'm think I remember him in the room. He IS a lucky man, isn't he, Jack?" Christy said, smiling broadly.

Jack was so glad that she had her humour back that he could have kissed her. In fact, that's just what he did. And when he pulled back, he said, "Glad to have you back, darling."

A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 19 - For Better, For Worse

She leaned back against the pillows, still smiling. "Glad to be back. I'm not ready to die."

Jack took her hand in his. "I'm not ready for that either. But you'll be fine."

"Jack, what are we going to do? The Pearl is somewhere, we can't do anything and even if we could escape, I'm in no condition. There's nothing that we can do," she said quietly, the tone in her voice revealing the desperation that Jack himself had felt earlier.

He ran his hand along the side of her face smoothly. "Don't worry about it. I just need you to focus on you right now. Get yourself better and let me do the worrying for once." He leaned down and kissed her softly, cherishing the fact that she was kissable ... well, kissable and alive. He supposed that one could kiss a corpse but that would be highly less than enjoyable.

Neither one of them said anything for a long time and just sat, staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. Christy yawned, apparently she still wasn't as good as she was letting on. "You should probably sleep," he suggested.

"Don't wanna. I don't want to wake up and have you gone," she said, pouting.

"Go to sleep, love. I'm not going anywhere."

After that, it didn't take much persuading. "Okay ... I guess."

Jack nodded reassuringly. "You should."

"Jack?" she asked, sounding very young.

"Aye?"

"Lay with me."

He smiled, got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He lay down behind her as she stretched out and wrapped an arm around her. Gently, he kissed the crook of her neck. "Love you, Christy."

She yawned. "I love you too, Jack."

A-

:CHRISTY'S POV:

"Love you, Christy," Jack said, lying behind me.

I yawned … maybe I should sleep. "I love you too, Jack." That was a phrase I hadn't meant more in a long time ... Jack was still wonderful, even after all these years. Of course there was still dirt on the outside but all in all, he was amazing. Thinking these thoughts, with the arm of the man that I loved wrapped around me, I drifted slowly off to sleep.

It's funny how when one falls asleep, they feel like the world is spinning around them, like the more you lie there, the faster you go. As I was spinning around, not seeing anything as no one does when their eyes are closed, I felt like I was speeding up then slowing down. Finally, I slowed down enough that I was able to open my eyes.

I felt wide-awake now, fully refreshed. The funny thing was that Jack wasn't there. He said that he would be there still when I woke up. But, I wasn't too worried, he must be back wherever he was being kept. I sat up, I was feeling so much better now, and it was amazing. I felt like a new woman.

Esperanza walked into the room. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

I nodded. "Much."

"That's wonderful. It's amazing what a man can do for you, isn't it?"

I giggled like a schoolgirl. "We didn't do anything. He just laid with me while I slept."

Esperanza rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say."

"Honestly. We didn't. We'd like to, of course but we didn't. You weren't gone long enough and it's completely rude to do that in someone else's bed," I said, laughing quietly between sentences. "Where is Jack, anyway?"

"Would you like to try to walk some? It won't be easy ... you've been in bed for so long that you'll be quite weak," Esperanza said, changing the subject so smoothly that I barely noticed. Barely.

"Where's Jack?" I persisted, thinking that she hadn't heard me. I sat the rest of the way up and scooted over towards the edge of the bed. "Is he well?"

"You should go slow, you shouldn't wear yourself out," Esperanza said gently as she took my arm.

I gripped her arm tightly, wanting all the extra balance I could get. "Esperanza, where is he?"

"He's busy. He said to tell you to use your head and not push yourself too hard," she said but her voice sounded distant.

"Oh," I murmured, defeated.

"Would you like to go on deck? Surely you miss the sunlight."

"I do, actually," I said, following her slow lead out of the cabin.

We took a few turns around the deck before I noticed how sparse the crew was. Surely a group this small had not overpowered the Pearl. It wasn't possible. Jack kept his men well fed, well paid and well trained. They were the some of the best pirates in the Caribbean and weren't easily beaten. "Where is everyone else?" I asked after the thought came to me.

"I don't know ... the galley perhaps."

"Esperanza? Could I maybe have something to eat? I'm famished."

Esperanza glanced around nervously. "Could you wait a bit? Maybe you aren't as hungry as you think you are. Let's give it a bit."

'What was it in her tone that made me so upset?' I didn't understand it ... the sun was shining, the dolphins were playing in the surf, the crew was cheering from somewhere below ... wait, the crew was cheering? WHY was the crew cheering? What was going on? "What's happening?"

"Someone must have just won at dice."

With surprising strength for someone who had been lying in bed for days on end, I pulled free of Esperanza and hurried to the source of the noise. I made certain that I went quietly and for extra precaution, because I didn't trust my balance, kept my hand on the wall at all times. I followed the source of the noise until I reached the crew cabins.

What I saw astonished me.

The men were huddled around in a circle, cheering.

Now, this would not have surprised me if there was a game of some sort going on but there was no table in the centre with people clustered about, instead, there was only a dark figure lying on the ground.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly.

To my not so great surprise, I was ignored.

"Excuse me," I cried. "What's happening?"

A muscular arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. I struggled against whoever had a hold of me to no avail. When I twisted my head around to see who it was, I saw that it was Diego and relaxed.

"Senorita Delcot, you should be resting. Imagine how upset everyone will be to have you brought back to good health by my wife only to die from exhaustion hours later."

"I know that I should be resting but I need to find Jack. Please tell me where he is," I said, beginning to wonder what all was going on.

"Senorita, go. Please. Just go."

I shook my head. "No. Let me go!" I said loudly as I pulled against the grip.

Diego started pulling me away but as he did, there was a break in the circle and I saw Jack lying on the floor. His clothes were torn, his face was bloody and right behind him stood Rion, looking menacing as ever.

"NO!" I screamed as I struggled to break Diego. "LET ME GO! LET ME SEE HIM! LET ME GO!" I pulled hard against the grip but still it wouldn't break.

Diego's arm wrapped around my waist again and lifted me back against him. "Calm down, Senorita. You are still sick. Calm down," he said as he carried me away.

I kicked back hard and hit a very personal area. Finally the grip was broken and Diego doubled over, clasping the injured area ... he wouldn't be running fast for a long time. I pushed through the mass of pirates who let me through with little fuss, something I should have seen as odd. After what seemed an eternity, I made it to Jack and sat down on the floor beside him. I took a mental inventory of his injuries and saw that, thankfully, none looked life threatening.

"You should have stayed in bed, Senorita," a dark, menacing voice said from behind me.

I knew the owner of that voice before I even turned to see Rion crouching behind me. "I seldom do as I'm told," I replied, smiling sarcastically.

"Well, you will wish you had today," he said before snapping his fingers. Almost instantly hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up to my feet and away from Jack. "But now, you will watch and maybe you will learn that next time you should listen."

"Watch what?" I asked, a note of panic in my voice.

"Watch what happens when you don't listen," he said darkly.

There was a definite foreboding tone in his voice and I shuddered in spite of myself. "Leave us alone," I whispered.

Rion laughed, a deep, dark booming laugh and stood before walking over to me. He was so close now that I could feel his breath on my face. "That won't be happening, Senorita."

I shuddered again ... I didn't like him so close to me.

"You never should have interfered," he whispered, his lips now close to my ear. Lazily, he lifted grabbed a lock of my hair and raised it to his lips to kiss before walking back over to Jack. "Say goodbye to Captain Jack Sparrow."

"NO," I whispered, my voice hoarse and hard to find.

Rion put the muzzle of the gun against Jack's temple and cocked the hammer back. He looked over at me and smiled dangerously.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, fighting against the arms of those holding me. "NOOOO!"

I fought as hard as I could, kicking, screaming, biting at anything I could sink my teeth into.

Rion saluted me mockingly as his finger toyed with the trigger before slowly pulling it back...

A-

Author's Note -

MWHAHAHAHAHA! I told you I was back. I just didn't say that cliffies were.

Bit hugs out to everyone who has checked up on me lately to make sure that I'm not dead. Its appreciated.

Next chapter should be up around next Friday becauase my spring break starts Wednesday.

Until we meet again.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	20. On Opposing Sides

Author's Note -

Well, another week, another chapter. I'm leaving on a cruise in about 5 hours and am very excited. I should be able to post another chapter by Saturday the 26th. Hopefully, you all have a wonderful two weeks ... I know that I will. :-)

A-

Author Thanks

Chapter 18

Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! Hope you enjoyed both chapters.

TriGemini - Thanks! Enjoy!

Lil Bit - Tanks, poppet. Hmmm ... I wonder. Too true, I can't escape you, chil' ... but I can avoid you, lol. Enjoy!

The lady of the shadows - Thanks! Happy times are good. Enjoy!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Please, no angry mobs ... I grly to avoid them. Too right, no one tips ... I work at an ice cream store and tips come few and far between. Enjoy!

AJ-Sparrow - Thanks! Enjoy!

CaptainTish - Thanks! I'm glad that you understood it ... I know it was a bit complicated but I'm glad that it does make sense. Anyways, enjoy!

Trinity144 - Thanks! Typing? Yes, that's what you hear, lol. Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! Appreciate the tip, mate. Never have to work, huh? Yippee! Enjoy the chapter!

tvmademma - Thanks! Enjoy!

KAYLA - Thanks! I'm really glad that you like both my stories! It's always nice to have more fans. Please don't end up in a crazy home ... those aren't too much fun, I've heard. Enjoy!

jisAtsU silLENce - Thanks! Happy dances are fun, lol. Enjoy!

Cayenne Pepper powder - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy!

Jinxd n cursed - Thanks! I'll be sad too when its finished but trust me, this story won't be the last you hear from me, I assure you. Enjoy!

Maeg Lalaith - Thanks ... although I'm not sure what to make out of 'gjghjgfj' but, reviews are appreciated none-the-less. Enjoy.

Freak in Corner - Thanks! Enjoy!

A-

Chapter 19

Freak in Corner - Thanks! Why was the chapter so short ... mainly because I wanted to update but didn't have enough time to write more ... and it was more fun to leave such a cliffie. Mwhahaha. Enjoy, mate.

S.S.I. - Thanks! Yeah, I know, cliffies are evil ... but it's all good. Enjoy!

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! Shame on me? Okay, I'll go stand in the corner or something. Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! Okay, don't panic. The world is not going to end. Please don't pass out. I didn't make you wait a month this time. :-) Enjoy!

AJ-Sparrow - Thanks! Please don't die. Enjoy!

TriGemini - Thanks! I can't tell you ... wait and see. Enjoy!

CaptainTish - Thanks! Yep, I'm back and ready for more. My school has conferences on Wednesday and Thursday along with an inservice for teachers on Friday. Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! Enjoy!

Trinity144 - Thanks! Gah! Flying monkeys! Run! Enjoy!

Eccentric Banshee - Thanks for the review, matey. When I get back, I want to catch up on your story ... I've been so busy lately that I've missed a few chapters. Rion's yours once I'm done with him, lol. Enjoy! (both the chapter and the torture, lol)

A-

Last Time -

Rion saluted me mockingly as his finger toyed with the trigger before slowly pulling it back...

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 20 - On Opposing Sides

"NOOO! Don't!" I screamed, lashing out as hard as I could.

And then...

Then, I felt someone pushing me down, a warm weight covering my body and a deep voice talking soothingly. "Christy, wake up. Calm down. It's okay. Christy."

I opened my eyes to see Jack lying on top of me, keeping me from flailing, no doubt. "Jack?"

Jack slid off of me and lay beside me on the bed. "Last time, I checked."

"What happened? Why are you -?"

"On top of you?" he finished, smirking mischievously.

I nodded.

"You were kicking and screaming, love. Didn't calm down. Had to do something," he explained.

"Oh."

"Bad dream?"

I nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head swiftly. "Not really."

Jack ran a hand along my cheek. "What happened?"

I rolled onto my side and faced away from him. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself," he said, turning away, giving me my space.

I lay in silence for a few long moments, thinking about the dream as I stared up at the ceiling. "You ... you were taken by the crew. They beat you. I ran after you ... but Rion ... he was about to ... to ... to shoot you and I couldn't do anything at all ... and ... you were about to die."

Jack was silent for a long time. "Well, it was just a dream," he said, his voice its usual cocky self yet there was something else, an undertone that hinted to something ... something which I didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, just a dream," I whispered back.

A-

Days passed slowly, as days tend to do when there is nothing to occupy oneself with and I made steady improvements. My condition was watched carefully by Esperanza and under her care and the frequent use of cinchona bark tea, I regained my old strength. To walk small distances took immense amounts of effort on my part but nonetheless, walking alone was an improvement.

However, as my strength improved and I grew stronger, I came to realise that I really was a prisoner here. I was still treated very well by Esperanza and Diego but there was tension underlying everything. It seemed that every day I made improvements, I saw Jack less and less. At first, it seemed like nothing, Esperanza or Diego would get Jack after a shorter amount of time each visit. Then, the number of visits per day shrunk. After that, I went a day, sometimes two, without seeing Jack. Every time I asked about him, I was shrugged off and I was assured that nothing was wrong. But, next thing I knew, it had been a week since I had been allowed to see Jack and I was truly getting worried.

"Where is he?" I asked Esperanza, frustrated at the lack of answers.

"He is fine," she replied, smiling reassuringly and patting me on the head patronisingly. "Drink this," she added, handing me a mug of tea.

I shook my head firmly. "Where IS he?"

"Don't worry about it. Just drink your tea."

"Not until you tell me where the bloody hell Jack is!" I said firmly, slamming the mug down onto the bedside table.

Esperanza grabbed my wrist in a gentle yet firm grip. "You don't want to exhaust yourself, it will only make things worse."

Wrenching my hand from her grip, I walked towards the door as fast as I could possibly manage and surprisingly, Esperanza didn't make any attempt to stop me, didn't call out for her husband or anyone else. Instead, she followed me, keeping about five feet behind as I walked down the hall, keeping my hand on the wall. I had a sickening feeling of deja vu.

When I had gotten to the door of the cabin that I thought Jack was being held in, I leaned against the frame, my strength fading. "Jack," I whispered through the door. "Jack, are you there?"

There were a few long moments of silence where my heart thudded like a drum in my chest.

"Christy?" a familiar male voice called through the door.

"Jack!" I cried, relief flooding into my body.

"Christy, where are you?"

"Right outside the door."

"You can walk? You're better?"

"Much ... thanks to the kiss of life," I said, hoping that he could hear the smile in my voice.

"Not a problem, darling," he replied, his voice showing his amusement.

I was feeling increasingly more fatigued the longer I stood and I leaned more heavily against the doorframe. "I miss you, Jack," I whispered weakly.

"Christy, don't worry about me. Get yourself better. Get yourself strong. All you need to focus on is getting better. Don't worry about me. Don't worry about anything except getting yourself well. That's what's important. I'll take care of everything else," Jack said quickly.

I slumped down further on the door and leaned heavily on the doorframe.

Esperanza came over to me and tried to help me up but I waved her away, frustratedly. She sighed and walked down the hall without saying another word.

"Jack."

"Christy, get back to bed. Rest. You need it," Jack said, the captain-sternness back in his voice.

I sat in the doorframe for several long moments silently before I heard footsteps coming back towards me. I craned my head around and saw Esperanza and Diego coming down the hall.

"Senorita, I am glad that you are well but I must insist that you go back to bed," Diego said in a stern tone, which was negated by his smile.

"No, I don't think I will," I replied stubbornly.

"Take her back, Captain. Don't let her escape again," Jack said through the door.

I scowled at the door but allowed Diego to help me up. He kept a hand underneath my elbow as we made our way slowly back to the cabin.

"Please drink the tea and rest, Senorita and if you promise to stay in bed, I'll allow Captain Sparrow to visit you more frequently. But you are not to go exerting yourself until you are able," Diego said quietly.

"Fine," I said, pouting like a small child.

Esperanza handed me the mug of tea.

I took it and drank it quickly.

"Gracias, Senorita," he said before kissing Esperanza on the cheek and leaving.

I leaned back against pillows, glad that my nightmare had not come true ... this time.

A-

ON THE PEARL, THE MORNING AFTER THE ATTACK

Colin was awakened by a shock of cold water splashed upon him. He groaned and turned over.

"Mister Colin, sir, you need to get up," the voice of a young boy said sharply.

Colin opened his eyes partway. "What happened?" he grumbled before he pushed himself up. But instead of feeling the relative softness of his bunk, his hands pushed down upon something smooth and hard. Colin instantly came out of the early morning fog and his eyes snapped the rest of the way open. He was sitting on the deck of the Pearl, Tad the cabin boy standing in front of him, holding an empty bucket. 'Now I know where the water came from, at least,' Colin thought as he wiped his face from the remaining water. The hot Caribbean sun beat strongly down upon him as he got to his feet.

"Mister Colin, what happened?"

Colin looked down at the small boy. "What do you mean what happened?" he asked, not knowing what the boy was on about. He rolled his head slowly, wincing at every painful pop his neck made. Why did his neck hurt so much? And his head as well? Colin searched his thoughts, trying to find the solution to this mystery. He hadn't had too much to drink last night ... that wasn't the problem, in fact, he hadn't had anything to drink last night because he was steering the ship. But ... why did he wake up on the deck? He should have been relieved and off duty before he had fallen asleep. And there was still the aching pain in his head and neck.

While Colin was lost in thought, a faint scratching noise penetrated his thoughts. He looked down to see Tad running one foot along the deck.

Wait!

Scratching ... feet.

Scratching ... feet.

The scratching noise meant something. Something ... something in his memory from last night. Colin screwed up his face in thought as he traced back the events of the previous night. Nothing really had happened for the longest time and then everything happened.

A small scuffle.

The scratching noise.

Blackness.

That sweet uncomplicated world of blackness ... the world also called 'knocked out.'

Tad, impatient with Colin's long thinking, pulled on his sleeve.

"What, Tad?" he asked, frustrated to be interrupted.

"Sir, the captain and Miss Christy are gone," the boy whispered.

"WHAT!"

"The captain and Miss Christy are gone and no one has seen them all day."

Colin's heart stopped beating for a good minute before he decided on a course of action. "You, boy, get all crew members, tell them to meet up 'ere now."

Tad sprang into life and no less than two minutes later, the crew had assembled and Colin ordered role to be called. All crew members were present and accounted for except...

"Where's Rion?" Colin called.

"The brig, sir," a man by the name of Tall John called out.

"Right," Colin said, happy that at least all the crew was still there.

"Mister Colin, sir ... the brig's empty," Tad said in a whisper of a voice.

Colin stared down at the boy. "What?" he gasped, horrified.

"Door's open and everything. Nuffin' in it's place," the boy said.

Colin stared around the crew. "Who be on guard duty las' night?" he called to the assembled crowd, anger filling up inside of him.

"Me," a man called out. Upon closer inspection, it was Parkers, a relatively recent addition to the crew, had been sailing with the Pearl for around a year.

"You, there, with me. Rest of you, see if ye can find any information bouts where Rion was from," Colin ordered before gesturing Parkers to him. "Wha' happened?"

"Ye see, sir, I got a bits drunk last nigh I guess I fell 'sleep too close to the brig," Parkers explained, sounding abashed.

Colin took a deep breath and said, calmly, "Okay, now lookee 'ere. Don't be drinkin' when ye be on duty. I knows Captain woulda punished tha' sort of behaviours but since we need everyone, it'll be up to him when he gets back. Now get ova there and find out about Rion."

Parkers scampered off, glad to have escaped scot-free.

Colin allowed the crew a good few minutes before he asked, "Who of ye knows where Rion be from?"

There was a bit of muttering before someone called out, "Cadiz."

"Cadiz?"

"Aye!" chorused the crew.

"We'll be heading to Cadiz then. Get on with your duties," Colin said simply before motioning to Mister Gibbs. "I need ye to plot out the quickest route to Cadiz ... it seems the best place to start, do you agree?"

"Tis a fool's mission but I think yer right," Gibbs said.

"Thank ye, Mister Gibbs. There be maps in Jack's cabin," Colin said before dismissing him. Colin had to admit that although he wasn't too accustomed to leadership roles, he had to be able to handle this ... for the sake of Jack and Christy. Taking the helm once more, he guided the Pearl east.

Author's Note -

Okay, like I said, next chapter should be up around Saturday, March 26th. Until then, may the rode rise to meet you and may the sun smile down upon you.

Mange Klemmar

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	21. Coming to Cadiz

Author's Notes -

Okay, so I'm two days late BUT this is the longest chapter in a long time. Happy (late) Easter to all of you who celebrate Easter and Happy Monday as well.

A-

Author Thanks -

CaptainTish - Thanks! Yeah, Cadiz is in Spain. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

TriGemini - Thanks! Just a dream ... although I'm sure I had you all going for a bit. Christy and Jack didn't go anywhere ... the last chapter left off with Christy being led back to the room to rest and Jack behind the locked door of the guest cabin. Anyways, enjoy!

Smithy - Thanks! Just wait ... you may be satisfied at the end. Trust me. Enjoy.

AJ-Sparrow – Thanks! Enjoy!

Jinxd n cursed - Thanks! Enjoy!

S.S.I. - Thanks! For the cruise, I sold so many boxes of candy and all sorts of other fundraisers that it was great to get to enjoy it. Yep, Cadiz is in Spain. Enjoy!

The lady of the shadows - Thanks! Enjoy!

RMB - Thanks! Trust me, there's a lot that will be happening in coming chapters. Hold onto your seat. Enjoy!

Victoria87 - Thanks! Yeah, I know the stories both are quite long. I've realised the mistakes in my French, especially in "What's In A Name?" Like I said before I started the bits in French in WIAN, I'm not a fluent French speaker and have been learning for the last few years. I believe that you truly speak French ... mainly because you were able to point out my mistakes (which no one else noticed). I really appreciate the offer for help and also appreciate the way you went about pointing out the errors (thanks for not flaming me!). Anyways, if I need any further assistance, I'll take you up on your offer for help. Again, thank you for the offer ... I'm probably going to go about and edit some of the French in WIAN (seeing as I'd only had about 3 years and didn't know too much about grammar and whatnot) and I'll let you know if I need any help. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

Queen of the Caribbean - Thanks! Wow ... you read this and 'What's In A Name?' in 2 days? Impressive. I know, Christy can come off as a bit of a Mary Sue ... but its difficult to write OFC's for Pirates of the Caribbean. But, as you said, she's not nearly as bad as some of the other stories on this site (but I won't name anyone). I hope your head gets better ... sounds like a bit of a concussion (trust me, I didn't write Christy's concussion by just making up the symptoms ... I got hit in the head with a canoe ... but I won't get into it). Panadol ... that's Aussie, right? My best friend was in Australia last year and that name sounds familiar. Me, I'm smack dab in the middle of the US ... in Illinois. (Terribly exciting, I know) Enjoy the chapter!

Freak in Corner - Thanks! I know it was short ... but I was a bit rushed. Enjoy!

Lil Bit - Thanks, poppet. Enjoy!

lady lorethei - Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so much ... I'm honoured. Enjoy!

jisAtsU siLENcE - Thanks! Yep, dream. Hehe, I had you scared. Mission accomplished, lol. Enjoy!

A-

Last Time -

"Tis a fool's mission but I think yer right," Gibbs said.

"Thank ye, Mister Gibbs. There be maps in Jack's cabin," Colin said before dismissing him. Colin had to admit that although he wasn't too accustomed to leadership roles, he had to be able to handle this ... for the sake of Jack and Christy. Taking the helm once more, he guided the Pearl east.

A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 21 - Coming to Cadiz

Time crept slowly on, just as slowly as our progress towards Cadiz. Diego, in an unforeseen fit of kindness, allowed me to be moved into the room with Jack ... although he made it clear that he did not know what would happen to either of us once we reached the Spanish mainland. He promised to do what he could and I knew with almost certainty that he and Esperanza would be fighting for our cause.

It seemed that all things revolved around reaching Spain ... including Jack's (and possibly my) life. But, neither Jack nor I allowed the other to dwell on this fact. Although I will admit that Jack was far more optimistic than I was. Perhaps it was the lifetime of the Caribbean laissez-faire lifestyle that gave Jack so much more optimism ... or possibly his body was still so saturated with rum that he didn't care. Whichever it was, I did not know ... but I definitely seemed to be lacking the positive energy that gushed out of him.

Over the course of the three weeks it took to get the rest of the way to Spain, I regained almost all of my old strength, although Esperanza, who spent a fair amount of time with us, continued forcing mugs of cinchona tea down my throat. I had developed a huge distaste for the stuff ... but, I knew it was for my own good. (I just really hated hearing it.)

I woke one morning and heard, to my astonishment, a cry for land. I sat bolt upright and looked over to see Jack, gazing out of the porthole. "Land?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Spain," he said, turning to face me.

"Perfect ..." I whispered, my heart sinking. It seemed that it had only been moments before that we had been taken from the Pearl and now everything was flashing. I supposed that had we been treated like proper prisoners, we would not be nearly this dreadful of land (or at least I wouldn't ... Jack didn't seem to dread anything ... except a shortage of rum, maybe).

Jack strode over to sit beside me on the bed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Remember what we rehearsed?" he asked.

I nodded. We had gone over what I should say time and time again. I was to tell Jauquiem Santos El Viendo that I had been taken from a ship that had been destroyed off the coast of Hispaniola and Captain Sparrow had not harmed me. I was not to refer to Jack as anything other than Captain Sparrow and I was to always treat his name with the utmost dislike. Jack had warned me not to mention Rhia and if I did, say that she was my daughter but my husband was dead. I was to say that upon arriving on Captain Sparrow's ship, I took ill with malaria and it was the combined efforts of a crew member from Captain Sparrow's ship and Esperanza that helped me to recover.

"Good. Esperanza and Diego will go along with whatever you say, I'm sure of it. So long as you don't slip up and gush about how much you love me, you should be fine," he said confidently.

"Jack ... what about you?" I asked, nervously, for all the details of the plan went no farther than what I should tell Jauquiem ... we had no further plan.

"Focus on getting Jauquiem to believe you first ... then worry about me, love. I have a plan of my own ... I think," he smiled reassuringly and I couldn't help but wonder what the plan was. I just had the feeling that it was something that I would find out when the time was right ...

I leaned over and gave Jack a kiss, not knowing when the next time I could do that would be and then we waited, holding hands and sitting silently on the bed.

It felt like only a moment before Diego and Esperanza walked into the room. Esperanza smiled over at me and I did my best to return the gesture.

"Captain Sparrow ... I must ask that you allow me to put these on you and come quietly with me ... although some showmanship might make everything seem more realistic," Diego said, holding out a pair of manacles for Jack to see.

Jack stood, gave me a wink and allowed his hands to be bound in the manacles, along with his feet.

I took a deep breath and stood up as well, waiting for some sort of instruction as to what to do, some knowledge as to what would happen.

Diego turned to me and said, "Senorita, Captain Sparrow will go in the first carriage with me. You will go in the second with Esperanza. Remember to keep calm. Please. Hysteria will not get this done any faster."

I smiled faintly. "You two have been around each other too much," I said, gesturing to Diego and Jack.

"We should leave, Diego. We don't want to be late," Esperanza said softly.

Diego nodded, gave me a quick bow and led Jack away. As he was walking, Jack turned his head back and winked confidently one more time. Now it was just Esperanza and me. "Act weak. Remember that the worse off you seem, the more sympathy you can get. Juaquiem has a soft spot for fragility."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Just what I wanted to do after being ill and recovering for almost a month, pretend to be weak. I sighed resignedly and nodded, I too could play a part.

A-

The carriage ride took a fairly long time ... or at least it seemed to have. Although just walking off of the boat and onto the docks, which seemed teeming with people had been nerve-wracking. Jack was spotted to be a prisoner and it felt as though all eyes were on us but thankfully, nothing was thrown. Me, I took the advice that had been given by Esperanza and tried to seem as weak as possible. I leaned on her as we disembarked and got into the carriage, trying to give the appearance that I was rather ill.

Once we were on the carriage, we began the bumpy ride through the city of Cadiz. Esperanza told me that Juaquiem lived at that top of a cliff overlooking the ocean and his own ship.

Diego had sent Rion ahead of us on horseback to announce our coming so when we arrived at the El Viendo estate, Juaquiem was waiting. I glanced through the curtains of the carriage as we arrived and saw Rion standing with a man of about Jack's height with neatly kept, medium length black hair. I couldn't see him too much clearer but his facial features looked moderately impressive.

I nodded mutely before the carriage door opened. Esperanza climbed out first and remembering that I was supposed to be weak, allowed myself to be helped out. "Gracias," I whispered to th man who had helped me before leaning on Esperanza. As we walked, I caught a glimpse of Jack getting out of his carriage, now flanked by two larger men. Jack and his entourage stopped in front of the man and Rion. They paused before them before continuing on into the estate.

Esperanza and I had reached the two men. I tried to keep myself from showing fear as we approached and did my best to not shake. Now I could see the face of Juaquiem. As I had assumed, his face was impressive. His nose, straight and decently long, his eyes a blue-grey colour most Spaniards didn't have. But now that I could see him up close, I saw that his skin was not nearly as dark as Esperanza's but instead was the colour of a light wood or maybe just a very tanned Briton. Inwardly I questioned the true story behind this man but figured I'd have to wait until later.

"What's this?" Juaquiem asked both Esperanza and Rion.

"We found her on Sparrow's ship. She was ill. I helped her get well during the journey and she told me that -" Esperanza started.

"Later. We will talk later," Diego interrupted. "Take her in. Lock her in. I will call on her later. Not now," he said shortly.

Esperanza nodded and guided me through the gates, into the open square that was at the centre of the home. We passed guards in the plaza silently and I tried to memorise my surroundings. She led me inside and took me to a room on the first floor, for there were two stories to the home. "I don't figure it will be long before he comes to see you. I won't be allowed to stay ... or see you while in his presence. Remember your story and don't get confused. He is a smart man but he also has a cruel streak to him ... just don't do anything rash and you should be fine. I'll have Diego check on Captain Sparrow from time to time..."

I got the sense that she didn't know what else to say or couldn't say anything else. "Thank you for everything," I whispered resignedly.

Esperanza leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

And then I was alone. I gazed around the room. There was a window looking into the centre plaza but there was no way to escape because of the guards. I frowned out the window, a line creased in my forehead as I thought. In the plaza stood three guards with bayonets and I had a feeling there were more than that ...

Turning my attention back to the room, I took in the furnishings carefully. The bed positioned against the wall, the wardrobe which turned out to be filled with dresses, all of which were too long for me and a low sitting couch. Beside the sleep stood a shelf with several books and other knick-knacks. This room must have belonged at one time to a woman because it was in far too good of a condition to have been furnished by a man. I wondered who she was ... and more importantly, what had happened to her.

I started slightly when the door opened but it was an old man carrying a tray of food. He smiled at me briefly, set down the tray before leaving again. I walked over to examine the tray. There was a mug of tea, some chicken and bread. I picked a bit of bread and nibbled on it absently, gazing out the window. I couldn't help but feel impatient ... I hated waiting, not knowing what was going on ... but then again, I feared what I would learn when I did learn my fate or Jack's.

There was a knock on the door and I turned as the door opened.

A-

ON THE PEARL

For once in Colin's life, fate seemed to be going his way. By the grace of all things good and pure, the Pearl had made excellent time as they sped towards Spain, reaching the coast in a flat twenty-three days, much quicker than the typical journey.

The crew was exceptionally loyal to Jack (and quite fond of Christy as well) and upon finding him missing, worked as hard as possible to make haste after him. Working ceaselessly through the nights, they guided the ship by moonlight and when there was no moon, they mended sails and scrubbed the decks by torchlight. Colin was surprised at their resilience, the way that each man pulled his own weight without complaint and pitched in when another man grew too tired. Colin himself was at the helm through the first and second bells, only sleeping for about six hours per night.

Tad, the poor lad, seemed to be taking the brunt of the strain that Jack and Christy's abductions had caused. The boy did his best to keep the crew fed for he was not strong enough to do a great deal of labour on deck. Colin made a point of checking on the lad frequently especially since he seemed to be greatly missing Christy. Tad had adopted Chaton, keeping the lemur in his own little cubby-hole of a cabin and caring for the animal intently.

On that day, there was an extra amount of energy floating around the air. The Pearl was within seeing distance of the Spanish mainland (if one looked through a scope) and there was planning to be done. Colin had ideas but not nearly enough to plan such an attack ... as Jack would say, he needed to 'wait for the opportune moment.'

"Oy! Tad! C'mere, boy!" Colin called as Tad walked across the deck in the fierce afternoon sunlight.

Tad squinted over at him and obeyed. "Yup?"

"We'll be arrivin' come nightfall. Get Parkers, Potts and Gibbs. Tell them to meet me here ... we have work to be done," he instructed and watched as the boy scampered away.

When the men met arrived, Colin instructed Gibbs to take the helm so that he could speak to the other two in private. Once they were in the quiet of Jack's cabin (for it was the easiest place to speak to someone with the least chance of being listened to.

"Ah right. Here's what we need to do. We need to find out exactly where this bloke 'o wants Jack lives, what 'e's like and how much security 'e 'as. I dunno what we're gettin' inta and I wanna find out afore we get ourselves into trouble. So, Mr. Potts and Mr. Parkers, ye're ta check in the pubs, separate, mind. Don't go attractin' attention. See if any ships have come in in the last few days ... see who was on them. Don't go 'bout rousing suspicions ta yerselves and keep quiet, like. I'm sending ye ashore come nightfall ... take one of the row boats. Then I'm takin' the Pearl and we're gonna dock in that cove o'er there. Be back by mornin' and we'll plan the next course."

Parkers and Potts nodded silently and left.

Colin stood in the now empy room, gazing around, lost in thought. "Bloody 'ell, Jack ... ye best be still alive ... if yer not ... I'll kill ye," he muttered to himself before walking out of the room.

A-

PORT ROYALE

Elizabeth threw her hands into the air, frustrated. The house was filled with the angry screams of Rhia. Today was just one of those days.

It had been about two months since Christy had left her daughter in the Turner's care and Elizabeth was beginning to worry. She was definitely starting to wonder if Christy or Jack would be coming back at all.

Rhia had been fine, most days ... but as Elizabeth had already said, today was just one of those days. The child was pleasant and agreeable usually but there were those days (like today) when she screamed and threw fits over everything. Anything from the taste of her food to the way her writing looked to the amount of attention Will and Elizabeth could give her. At the moment, she was screaming because Will would not play horsey with her.

Although Elizabeth was frustrated, she had to admit that she understood what Rhia was so upset about. Rhia had never been away from her mother for more than an afternoon and, like Elizabeth had said, it had been two months.

Ten minutes later, the screams had died and Elizabeth ventured back into the room. She nearly laughed at the panicked expression on Will's face and knew that he was not accustomed to tantrums ... well, he should have seen the ones she had pulled as a child ... they were worse. Elizabeth knelt down beside Rhia, who was sitting on the floor, her cheeks red and tear-stained. "Hiya Rhia," she said cheerfully.

"Auntie 'Lizabeth?" Rhia said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I miss my mummy..." she whispered before a fresh flood of tears broke through her eyes. 

Elizabeth caught the child up in her arms and let her cry. "I know, Rhia. I know," she replied, patting her on the back soothingly. Rhia cried herself to sleep in Elizabeth's arms and after lying her down on the bed, Elizabeth and Will left the room.

"I don't care what you say," Will started, once they were in their bedroom. "I'm glad we don't have any yet."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "She misses Christy and Jack. And who could blame her. She hasn't seen her mother for two months now. Of course she's moody."

"Moody? Ha! That's not moody, Liz. That's insanity. Moody is you on your monthly. That's sheer temper, that is."

She smiled. "Do you have any memory of Christy when she was pregnant? And Jack isn't always even-tempered. Of course she has a bit of a temper."

Will shook his head. "I just hope our children are never like that," he said without thinking.

He had done it ... Elizabeth's face fell and she walked over to the bed to sit down.

"Elizabeth ... I didn't ... I didn't mean anything," Will said, trying to contain the situation. "It's not your fault that we haven't had any children yet but that's not to mean that we won't in good time. It's just that ... I'm sorry."

Elizabeth smiled weakly over at him, her eyes sparkling. "I know ... I just really want a baby and..."

Will walked over, sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "We will. The time just isn't right yet," he said, gently.

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried about Jack and Christy," she whispered.

Will ran a hand down her back. "I know ... me too."

They sat in silence for a long time.

"Do you think something happened to them?" she asked finally.

"I don't think so. I'm sure Jack is still perfectly able to take care of himself and Christy."

"Yes but if ... if they got captured, then what? How are we supposed to know? I mean, what if they're hurt? Or even dead? Then what?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, Liz. I don't know," Will replied, sounding tired.

A-

Author's Note -

Well, that's all for now. Next chapter will be posted by the end of next weekend.

Mange Klemmar,

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	22. Cat and Mouse

Author's Notes -

:Shrinks down in fear and shame: I'M REALLY SORRY! Okay, I'm seriously not dead, please don't kill me, but I've been ... well ... time seems to have been against me lately. Whoever said senior year was easy needs to be boiled alive because I have had absolutely NO free time lately and everything just gets more and more hectic.

All right now that I've apologized and hopefully you've lost some of your murderous desires, I WILL tell you that I plan to have the next chapter out by next Monday (Memorial Day) and that this story is NOT discontinued and I am NOT dead ... yet.

Again, I am super amazingly sorry and I really hope that you enjoy the chapter.

A-

Last time

"Yes but if ... if they got captured, then what? How are we supposed to know? I mean, what if they're hurt? Or even dead? Then what?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, Liz. I don't know," Will replied, sounding tired.

A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 22 - Cat and Mouse

There was a knock on the door and I turned as the door opened. I stared into the frame and saw Rion standing there with Juaquiem beside him and a look of sheer smugness on his face.

"Buenos dias, senora," Juaquiem said, his tone unreadable.

"Senorita," I corrected quietly as Juaquiem approached.

"Welcome to my home. I trust that you will make yourself comfortable," he continued in English.

"You speak English?" I half-stated, half-asked.

"Yes, I do. Are you surprised?"

I glanced from Juaquiem to Rion and back to Juaquiem before answering. "A bit, yes."

Rion continued to stand in the doorway as Juaquiem walked to a chair and sat down. "Sit down, senorita, please."

I sat slowly, not taking my eyes off of Rion.

"So, let's have a little chat, shall we?"

I nodded slowly but did not speak.

"Who are you?"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, not sure I had heard him correctly.

"Who are you?" he asked again, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Christina Smith," I said, hoping this was what he wanted.

"You misunderstand me, Senorita. I want to know about you and how you came to be with Captain Sparrow"

Carefully, I told him the story that I had discussed with Esperanza and Diego, making sure not to mess up, I only had one shot and I knew it.

When I finished, he nodded. "Fascinating, senorita. Now allow me to tell you about myself. My mother was a prostitute in Cartegena and my father, well, had the typical experience one has with a prostitute but for some reason brought her to England with him, he was an Englishman, after all. My mother gave birth to me a few months after they arrived and was fine for the longest time. Then she started coughing. She had caught the coughing sickness and after a while she was coughing up blood. She died before I was a year old. My father raised me as well as he could but always seemed to resent me, thinking that my birth had weakened my mother. When I was old enough, I left and returned to Spain. Time went by and I made a name for myself and here I am now."

I chewed my lip for a moment. "What do you want from us?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and casual.

"Oh senorita, you don't know?" he asked and when I didn't reply, continued, "Captain Sparrow attacked one of my ships, stole my goods, left my crew in the boats and sunk my ship."

"Oh," I said, trying to measure my answer before I spoke. "But he didn't kill anyone? He didn't do any unnecessary harm?"

"Isn't it harm enough that he destroyed what I had!" he cried angrily.

I raised my hands slightly. "I didn't mean to imply it wasn't significant. I was just asking, sir."

Juaquiem raised an eyebrow and left the room without another word, Rion following. I heard the door locked in and knew I was stuck. I could get out the window but there was no point in getting out to get caught by guards once I was out.

A-

Mr. Potts stode down the streets of Cadiz, watching carefully for anything out of the ordinary as he went. He had his assignment, check the pubs, pretend not to know Parker if they were to meet and be back by morning. After stopping in three pubs and asking if there were any ships that arrived recently and if they might need workers, he still hadn't gotten any information. And he was getting increasingly frustrated. He knew that the chances of him getting information that was valuable was much less the longer the night wore on - the more one drank, the more one forgot, after all.

Finally, in the fifth pub he visited, he got what he needed. After asking his question for the seemingly millionth time, Parker's strode over to him. Mr. Potts raised an eyebrow at him but before he could say anything, Parker punched him.

"What the hell?" he hissed as he threw a punch at Parker.

Parker dodged the punch and whispered, "I got 'em! Keep playin' along."

"Where?"

Parker threw a light punch into Potts's shoulder. "Not now."

"Ge' out! Ge' out! No fight here!" the stocky barman bellowed in accented English. "GO!" he cried as he and other men pushed Potts and Parker towards the door before slamming the door in their faces.

Safely out of the pub without arousing suspicion, the two walked back towards the Pearl. Once on board, they went straight for Colin's cabin.

"We got 'em!" Parker cried victoriously.

"Where?" Colin asked quickly, excitement pounding in his chest.

"House on the cliff. Sorta guarded but the guards aren't well trained. Got it outta a drunk bloke," Parker said, his dark eyes excited.

"How many?" Colin asked.

"Dozen."

"We can do it, Colin!" Tad shouted from the corner of the room that he had been hiding in.

"Geh out, boy!" Colin yelled, exasperatedly. "We'll get ye when we need ye ... not until then!"

Tad retreated silently.

"We do it tonight. Get 'em ready," Colin said in a low voice.

Parker and Potts whooped.

A-

'Ninety-four bottles of rum in a room, ninety-four bottles of rum, open the door, let in Jack, no more bottles of rum in the room,' Jack 'sung' to himself in his head. 'Ninety-three rich ships on the sea, ninety-three rich ships, Jack comes in, steals from them all, ninety-three poor ships on the sea.' The trick was, Jack had discovered, changing what was being decreased each time ... made everything more interesting and difficult.

"Ahh, Mr. Sparrow, how are you?" a male voice asked as the door opened into Jack's cell but Jack couldn't see, no lamps had been lit.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow," Jack corrected indignantly.

"I trust you like your accommodations?"

"Been better. How bout lettin' in some light, mate? Can't see."

A candle was lit throwing the room into a slightly more lit state and in the dancing flames, Jack was at last able to see the man before him.

"Better?" he asked, unnervingly hospitable.

Jack nodded, his eyes quickly roving over the man, trying to gain some insight into what made him tick. But none came. The man, though he appeared rich, was dressed in simple clothing, didn't have much jewelry and showed no visible sign of enormous wealth.

"So, Mr. Sparrow," he began, placing a stress deliberately on 'Mr.', just to annoy him. "I want you to tell me about the girl."

"Girl?" Jack asked, playing ignorant.

"The girl with you. Surely you haven't forgotten her already?" he said, bating him.

"You seem to care about this girl an awful lot, mate. What does she matter to you? I mean, I thought I was the guest of honour, not her. Yer makin' me feel right disappointed," Jack replied coolly.

Juaquiem deliberately ignored him. "Why did you destroy my ship?"

Jack waved a hand in the air, his attitude dripping with laissez faire. "Your ship, the Queen's ship, the Frenchmen's ship, pirate ships. I destroy them all. I'm a pirate, mate, its part of the job description. Nothin' personal, yer ship was in my way, had too much gold and didn't move fast enough to get out of the danger line. You're the one makin' this personal."

Rolling his eyes, Juaquiem answered, "Fine, Mr. Sparrow. Fine. Do that. We'll see how much information you'll divulge after some persuasion. I'll be back later."

Jack didn't reply, just watched as Juaquiem left the room. There was half a second for which he was alone before the door opened again and a man with a short whip walked in. 'Great ... just great. As if I didn't have enough trouble.'

A-

I paced frantically in my room, my nerves getting the better of me. The house was filled with the sound of screams ... Jack's screams. They had started about five minutes before and seemed to be getting worse. At first, the noises floating through the house was the crack of a whip, a groan and then another crack but now ... now all I could think of was Jack with all the skin stripped off his back, raw and bleeding as the whip bit into him again and again.

I covered my ears and screamed loudly to drown out the noise. Desperately, I whacked my hands against the door for the fiftieth time and pulled hard on the door handle.

Silence ...

The cracking noise had stopped ...

So had the screams ...

'Jack?'

Silence ...

Who would have thought that silence would be worse than screams? How long did it take to whip someone to death? How long did it take to bleed to death?

Silence ...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a deep male voice bellowed through the house.

He was alive, the screams told me that ... but what had happened? I pounded on the door again, screaming myself. "JAAAAACK!"

Silence ...

Silence ...

Earsplitting silence ...

A-

Author's Notes

PLEASE don't murder me. Like I said, its been crazy. Crew, homework, papers, AP exams, more homework, musical, work, school, boyfriend, scholarship stuff, interviews, paperwork and more homework, prom. All right, that is just a mere shadow of my last few weeks.

Please review and please don't hate me. Next chapter WILL be out by Monday, May 31st, Memorial Day and again, I'm sorry.

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	23. Draw the Tendrils Back Together

Author's Note-

:Glances down at watch ... then at calendar: Okay, yes, I'm late again ... its been crazy lately and truly, I'm sorry for it. Don't murder me, just read the chappie and please review. (I'm planning a ginormous thanks section for the next chapter, which will be out ON the Monday after this coming one.)

Last time-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a deep male voice bellowed through the house.

He was alive, the screams told me that ... but what had happened? I pounded on the door again, screaming myself. "JAAAAACK!"

Silence ...

Silence ...

Earsplitting silence ...

A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 23 - Draw the Tendrils Back Together

Jack woke up some time later. It took him a while to realise why he felt so terrible, to remember why he felt so sore and his throat felt raw. And then everything clicked - the whip, the man behind him, Juaquiem ...

He looked around his surroundings. This was not where he was before. Definitely not where he had been.

"Bloody bastard ..." he groaned as he tried to push himself up off of the floor but failed.

A-

"All right, gents, everyone know the plan?" Colin asked.

"Aye!" the crew answered spiritedly.

"We move at sundown ... until then, make sure yer pistols are ready and knives ... but remember - first order of business is to get Jack and Christy, not to destroy the place. NO killin' if ye can 'elp it. Got it?"

"Aye," came the less spirited response.

A-

Three hours had passed since the screams had stopped and my nerves were raw. There was no way out of the room, no way to get to Jack. I was trapped and ready to kill something ... when I heard the lock on the door unclick and before I even knew what I was doing, I had my mind made up as to what to do.

As the door swung open, I rushed forward and even as I felt the arms wrap around me to force me back, I continued struggling forward. A sharp shove drove me back into the room and since I had been struggling so hard, I landed forcefully on my backside.

Glaring angrily up, I met Juaquiem's eyes. "Where's Captain Sparrow?"

"No where that you could help him, seniorita," he replied coolly.

"What have you done with him? Where is he?" I said again.

He ignored me.

If looks could kill, he would be dead five times over ... but unfortunately for me, looks couldn't.

"Such anger, seniorita. Why?"

"Hmm ... I wonder why I would be angry. Let's think about this, shall we? You took me away from the ship I was on and the man who rescued me. I wonder why I'd be upset."

"Seniorita, I must confess something. Will you permit me that?"

I ignored him but unfortunately he continued on.

"Seniorita, I see so many similarities with you and me ... I think that we have much in common and I think we should spend some time together. You had a pirate for a father, I had a pirate for a father. We both have no living parents. There is much we share. Do you find it as interesting as I?"

I rolled my eyes like an indignant child. "No," I spat. "In fact, I don't find you interesting either. So, how about you just leave because that would be much more interesting than you being here."

"Whore! I offer you a place in my house ... I keep you from harms way! And when I try to extend my hand in friendship, you reject me. Fine, have it your way, seniorita ... but say goodbye to your pirate captain!"

Apparently I had touched a nerve. Although, what he said about Jack did strike me ... and I realised that if I didn't play my cards right he could do something to Jack. I needed to tread lightly. "Juaquiem," I began quietly, after taking a deep calming breath. "Forgive me for my outburst. I am sorry ... it is just that I have a lot on my mind at the moment ... and my temperament is not suited well to this closed space and the stresses upon me right now." I really hoped that I sounded as sincere as I intended ... because if I hadn't and I actually sounded the way I felt, then we could be worse off.

A slight smile spread across Juaquiem's face. "I knew you'd warm up to me, seniorita," he said as he crossed the room to offer me a hand up.

My heart gave a painful pang as I remembered the time Jack had said that to me so long ago but I forced myself to take his hand and allow myself to be helped up.

He offered me his arm. "Will you walk with me, seniorita?"

Inwardly grimacing, I nodded and allowed myself to be lead away.

A-

Colin's eyes flashed as he took in the entirety of his surroundings. He was at the hacienda of the man who had Jack and Christy and he, as well as the other men in the party, knew that this had to be good because they'd probably only get one attempt. Inwardly, Colin was fighting the urge to give this off to one of the other men ... he hated having this responsibility ... he hated having to think of all the numerous possible scenarios that could occur if he had miscalculated by one tiny nuance. "Be quiet wif the guards. We don't need noise. Follow?" he instructed.

Silently as shadows, part of the crew stole away, moving swiftly out of sight and Colin hoped that they would not fail Jack.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Colin heard the signal, an owl's hoot, and motioned to his remaining group. Just like the other men had done, they moved silently into the dark.

Every once in a while, there would be a muffled scuffle as some of the guards that the first group had missed were put out of action ... temporarily.

However ...

'WHO'S THERE!' a voice called loudly in the night.

"Damn," Colin swore under his breath.

There was half a second of silence before all hell broke loose.

A-

I allowed Juaquiem to lead me away, through the winding cooridors of the home as he gabbled about his life, his family, his past thinking that I, the proper young English woman, must be listening eagerly. He couldn't have been more wrong. I would have paid more attention to the nonsense talk of children than I did to him.

Needless to say, I was more than slightly surprised when he led me outside and took both my hands in his own. I stayed silent, hoping that I hadn't missed something during my mental lapse and waited for him to speak.

"Seniorita ... may I call you Christina?" he asked stiffly.

Restraining the urge to roll my eyes, I nodded.

"Christina, I have been thinking since I first saw you-"

"Today," I interrupted.

"Yes, today ... but I have never been a man to do things slowly," he stated nervously and I noticed a thin gleam of sweat on his face. I looked away, repulsed, only to have a hand cup my chin and draw my eyes back to his. "Well ... I have an offer for you."

'Oh my God ... he can not be serious,' I thought, my mind spinning frantically into action.

"Stay here with me. If you find you do not like it here, you will be free to go. But, please, try staying. Just for a month. Maybe two. Will you?"

I stepped back but he, still having hold on my hands, pulled me back in. "NO."

"Ahh ..." he said, a slight smile curling his lips. "Rion warned me that this might happen. Seniorita, if you do not stay with me, I will kill Captain Sparrow."

"WHAT?" I gasped, praying that I had not heard what I thought I had.

"Exactly."

I jerked backwards and began slowly walking away. But, much to my misfortune, Juaquiem snapped his fingers and I felt a set of fingernails dig into my upper arms. My head snapped back to see Rion leering down at me. Juaquiem snapped his fingers again and started walking back into the house, Rion following behind, like an obediant lap dog, practically carrying me.

Our less than merry little entourage made our way down a set of stairs and into what seemed to be a prison built beneath the house. It was dark, dank and had a humid, moldy smell. I shuddered slightly as we walked along, past empty cells until suddenly we stopped.

I glanced into the cell, afraid of what I might see but even more afraid of what I might NOT see. As I had expected, Jack was in the cell. However, I had not expected to see him lying prone on the floor.

Juaquiem fiddled with the keys for a moment before swinging the door open. "How are we feeling, Captain Sparrow?" he asked cheerfully.

"Go to hell," Jack groaned throatily.

My heart twisted painfully in my chest as he pushed himself up, his eyes settling on me but I shook my head.

"What-" Jack started to ask but didn't have time to finish the question as, so often occurred, a loud disturbance cut him off.

Everyone turned to see ...

A-

Author's Note -

Okay, new chapter on the Monday after this coming one. Savvy?

REVIEW!


	24. Rescue and Questions

Author's Notes -

Yes, yes ... I'm late. I'M REALLY SORRY! MY COMPUTER WENT KAMIKAZI.

Now that its back and running, I'm back to writing. But, with much sadness, I must announce that this will be one of the last two or three chapters of the story. I must admit that we are nearing the end and the story should be finished by next Wednesday. I think there may be a new story ... but not until August or September because of my travelling to Germany from 7/13 to 8/1 and then starting college.

Anywho, on with the show!

PS - BIG THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! (Will have ginormous thanks section at last chapter)

-A-

Last Time -

Jauquiem fiddled with the keys for a moment before swinging the door open. "How are we feeling, Captain Sparrow?" he asked cheerfully.

"Go to hell," Jack groaned throatily.

My heart twisted painfully in my chest as he pushed himself up, his eyes settling on me but I shook my head.

"What-" Jack started to ask but didn't have time to finish the question as, so often occurred, a loud disturbance cut him off.

Everyone turned to see ...

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 24 - Rescues and Questions

Tad was standing in the hallway and the disturbance had come from the guard that Colin was pushing had knocked into the bars of one other cell.

It seemed to take everyone a long time to react. Neither I nor Jack seemed to believe what we were seeing and it seemed that that same reaction was shared by Jauquiem and Rion.

When finally everyone did decided that it was a good time for reactions, Rion swore and Jauquiem exclaimed a fluent, "What the-!" before Colin took advantage of their lack of attention, rushed forward and thoroughly disabled Rion with a well placed fist. As Rion stumbled in pain, I got out of the way and hurried to Jack, helping him to his feet.

Jauquiem attempted to fight off Colin but, as I had already mentioned, he was not an impressive man and was no use. Colin quickly had managed to knock him out ... something that surprised even me, I knew Colin was strong (being a sailor and all) but seldom did I see the ferocity that was now in his eyes. I was utterly shocked that in a matter of moments, the two men who had been the aggressors had been reduced to unconscious heaps at our feet.

As Colin drew out his pistol, to end this once and for all, Jack put up a hand. "No. Not now. Take them back to the Pearl. I want to know the reasons behind this nonsense," he said, his usual air of authority back in place.

Colin, though looking disappointed, nodded and slid the pistol back into the holster. "Glad ta see yer all right, cap'n. And ye, Christy."

I smiled over at him. "Its good to see you too, Colin. And Tad, I think you've grown a foot since I last saw you."

The boy smiled and puffed out his chest in pride. "Thank ye, Miss Christy."

I rolled my eyes at the boy's continual insistence to call me 'Miss Christy' but patted him on the head nonetheless.

"Let's get these two outta here," Colin said before striding over to the staircase and whistling loudly. He waited several moments before whistling again and then again before there finally was a reply whistle. A good five minutes or so later, Mr. Potts and three other men from the crew trooped down and moments later, Rion and Jauquiem were being carried out of the house.

It was dark now but I knew that we were quite a sight to be seen, a large group of men, one woman and a boy, two of the group being carried and the last, Jack, being helped along by myself and Colin.

-A-

Being back on the ship was like coming home again. I immediately relaxed ... the Pearl was there, Jack was there, I would be going home.

But, there were things to do. I helped Jack to our cabin, he was still shaky and I could tell that he was itching to lie down but had to keep the show of strength up in front of the crew because no matter how hurt he was, he could not let them think he had lost his nerve or strength.

So, before taking care of himself, he called the crew to order with at simple hand movement. "Thank ye, gents. I'm much obliged that you after me and the lovely lady here. Now, these two," he said, motioning to Jauquiem and Rion. "Are to be left alone. Anyone found talking to them will suffer grievously. Denied rations for three days. I'll take care of them when the time is right. Savvy?"

"Aye," the crew roared.

"Take 'em to the brig," Jack ordered in his normal tone of authority. Once the crew had dissipated, Jack nodded to me and I walked with him to our cabin, pretending not to notice that the weight around my waist was more significant than it should have been.

In the cabin, Jack lay down immediately on the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and started to gently peel off his bloody shirt. "Leave it!" he barked.

I immediately dropped my hands to the bed and stared down at them on the bedspread.

Jack's hand reached out and tenderly grasped mine. "I'm sorry, love. Just let me do it. Otherwise it'll be all the worse."

I nodded and helped him into a sitting position. As I saw the bleeding wounds slowly become revealed, I struggled not to gasp but the sight was truly horrible. The wounds that had begun to heal tore back open as Jack's muscles stretched and tensed while removing the shirt and I hurriedly found a bit of cloth to dab at the wounds. I wondered, as I wiped the blood from his back, if the wounds would get infected or not, they looked angry and red already but I hoped it was just the scabs.

Jack relaxed on the bed and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. Me, I watched him for a while before lying down myself and allowing my muscles to relax and let myself fall into peaceful sleep.

-A-

I woke up long before Jack awoke but when he did, we discussed the events of day. It felt as though much more than a day had passed but it had been merely a day.

Jack told me what had happened before he was whipped and I informed him of the apparent madness of Jauquiem. Jack was very put off by Jauquiem's actions and I gave him the exact details of the house, of the threats Jauquiem had made and Rion's confessions.

Upon hearing this, Jack shook his head. "Can't believe I didn't know the turncoat when I saw him first," he said sullenly, smacking himself on the forehead.

"No one would have known, Jack. There wasn't anything you could have done," I said gently.

Jack didn't answer immediately and glared off into space. "No, love but I should 'ave been more careful. Too many lives are at stake on this ship for me to make mistakes like this again. And not just yours and mine, I have the entire crew to be responsible for ... I can't afford to make another mistake like this ever again.

I patted him on the hand, trying (but failing) to soothe him. "Nothing happened. Everyone is fine and life can get back to normal now. There is nothing more to be done."

"Yes there is, Christy. And I aim to do it now," he muttered darkly, a manic glint in his eyes before leaving the cabin quickly, leaving me to give chase.

-A-

Out in the surprisingly bright moonlight, Colin and Mr. Potts immediately made their way over to us.

"Cap'n. Nice ta see ya up, sir. Need anythin'?" Colin asked, his stride now even with Jack's.

Jack didn't answer but headed silently to the brig as Colin, Mr. Potts and I followed. Immediately upon entering the dark room, Jack pulled Jauquiem up to the bars and held him tightly pressed against them. "WHO ARE YOU?" he bellowed.

Jauquiem shuddered slightly but didn't answer.

Jack, in a shocking show of cruelty that I never saw before, pushed Jauquiem back and pulled him forcibly back against the bars again. "Who are you!" he repeated.

Colin put a hand on his shoulder. "Cap'n. Maybe t'would be best if ..." but a glare from Jack made him trail off.

"Leave it, Colin or leave," Jack hissed.

"Jack ..." I started tensely. I couldn't believe the look in Jack's eyes and it made me very nervous.

Jack glanced back. The rage had broken and he let Jauquiem stumble back. He nodded at Colin apologetically. "Colin, get 'im out," he ordered in a more normal growl.

Colin nodded and unlocked the brig before pulling Jauquiem out roughly. He pushed him down onto a stool and muttered, "If ya move, there are three pistols itching to put you out o' yer misery."

Jauquiem nodded.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jauquiem Santos El Viendo," he said defiantly.

"Really?" Jack asked casually, a clever glint shining. I quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was on about. "Because those guards you left with me, when they thought I was unconscious, called you Senor Caxton."

"W-W-What?" Jauquiem stammered his eyes fearful.

"So, I ask myself, who AM I dealing with? Is this actually Jauquiem Santos El Viendo or is this John Caxton, former ruler of Honduras who disappeared three years ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, nervously.

I looked back at Colin and Mr. Potts, trying to see if they were nearly as confused as I was and I saw that they were ... thankfully.

Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it deliberately at the man ... Jauquiem or John or whoever the man was.

"All right! All right! I'll tell!" he shouted.

Jack replaced the pistol before glancing over his shoulder smiling at Colin, Mr. Potts, and myself. He arched an eyebrow at the man and waited for him to speak.

"I am John Caxton," he muttered, defeated.

"And?" Jack prompted.

"And what? What more do you want?"

"How about a reason for what you put myself and this lovely lady through," he suggested.

Caxton shrugged. "Revenge."

"For what?" I interjected, annoyed.

Jack, Colin and Potts all nodded in agreement.

"Do you recall that story that you are so famous for, Captain Sparrow?" Caxton asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Be more specific, mate, I'm famous for a lot."

"'And then they made me their chief,'" Caxton mimicked. "Do you recall the island that that incident was on?"

Jack nodded and a gleam of comprehension sprouted in his eyes. "Honduras."

Caxton nodded sanctimoniously. "So, I had to get my revenge upon you. I knew that if I didn't change my name, I would never have a chance to seek that revenge. So I simply waited for my name to stop being mentioned among the commoners and when the time was right, I allowed one of my ships to be seized by you, planted one of my men on your ship and then attacked when the time was right. I thought I had you caught! But no, you had to bring HER. Ruin my plan, didn't you? Yes, famous Jack Sparrow must ruin everything. Famous Jack Sparrow, Mr. Laissez-Faire, Mr. Caribbean-air!" Caxton dissolved into dark mutterings before Jack, shaking his head slowly, pushed the man back into the brig.

We left the brig silently but once we got out of the room, Jack said, "He's mad."

"You think?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yes, love, I know he is. You see, I happen to be fairly well informed about the goings on of the Caribbean and there were a lot of rumours when he disappeared that he had gone mad. That's because Caxton has a fatal flaw ... a weakness for women and he happened to get himself syphilis ... and well, t'will affect the brain after a spell. I think its safe to say it did. Caxton in his prime would never have allowed anything as sloppy as what happened to us to occur and yes, to the younger Caxton, this would have been very sloppy."

I simply nodded, dumbfounded at what I was hearing. It didn't seem possible at all but yet it did. It would explain his attraction to me, the quickness of it and his comment about not taking anything slowly.

Jack nodded to himself and said, "All right, mates. Leave them for later. But for now, Colin, please turn the ship towards Barbados. Mr. Potts, kindly see that those two get some water and bread in the least. And me, I will be retiring for the remainder of the night with Christy ... I dare say neither of us have had the greatest of sleeps lately."

-A-

John Caxton ruled on Honduras for several years before disappearing. No one knows what happened to him.

-A-

Author's Note

Next chapter prolly on this coming Friday.

I will make this deadline.

CrazyCanoeingGIT


	25. The Bright Spot on the Horizon

Author's Note -

Another chappie! Yay!

Last time -

Jack nodded to himself and said, "All right, mates. Leave them for later. But for now, Colin, please turn the ship towards Barbados. Mr. Potts, kindly see that those two get some water and bread in the least. And me, I will be retiring for the remainder of the night with Christy ... I dare say neither of us have had the greatest of sleeps lately."

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 25 - The Bright Spot On the Horizon

It was past high noon when I woke up. Being back on the ocean made me feel so free ... no, allow me to rephrase that, being back on the Black Pearl made me feel so free. I felt as though I could leap into the air and float away off of sheer happiness.

Jack was still asleep when I awoke and I took his lack of consciousness as an opportunity to sneak a peak at the wounds on his back. There was scabbing and nothing looked unusual about them but I knew that the wounds firstly needed to be cleaned and secondly needed to be monitored VERY carefully since infection could set in so easily. I wondered vaguely how many scars Jack had now. I knew there were a lot to see but he also had some that couldn't be seen.

Not too long after I had finished looking at Jack's back (he was sleeping on his stomach to reduce the pain) he woke up. "Good morning, sunshine," I said merrily.

Jack groaned.

"It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, the ocean is blue and clear and the dolphins are jumping. What more could you possibly want?" I asked, half-playfully and half-annoyingly.

"Sleep," he grumbled, slamming a pillow over his head.

I laughed and flopped back down on the bed, stretching. "Its good to be home, Jack," I said without even thinking. When what I had said actually clicked, I clapped a hand over my mouth, hoping he hadn't heard. 'Did I just call the Pearl home?' I asked myself. 'WHY?'

"What was that, Christy?" Jack asked, removing the pillow and looking over at me.

I removed the hand slowly. "Nothing," I lied unconvincingly.

He shook his head. "No. You said something. What was it?"

"Honestly, nothing. I was just muttering about how the weather might be at home ..."

Jack whacked me with the pillow. "Liar."

"Pirate."

"Pirate wench."

I paused, unsure what to say in response to that one. "Cheater."

"I don't cheat!" Jack cried sounding horrified that I would question his ethics.

"Oh yeah?" I prodded.

"Yeah. I bend the rules and laws in order to use them to suit my needs."

"It's still cheating."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You just don't like to loose."

"And you don't like to listen," I retorted.

"Psh! You just said a few moments ago, 'Its good to be home, Jack.' I heard you. Just wanted to see if you'd admit to it," he said, smirking slyly.

We lay in silence for a while, neither one of us really thinking much except about how comfortable we were and how nice it was, though we didn't admit it, to be back.

"If the wind is with us," Jack said casually. "We should make it back in a month or so."

'A month? Only a month?' My heart leapt inside as I realised that I'd be seeing my daughter again, my friends and would get to sleep on a bed that didn't move. "Only a month?" I asked, trying not to sound too over-excited.

"Yeah. How big do you reckon Rhia is by now?" he asked, the paternal instinct taking over the gruff pirate habits.

"Taller than me," I joked.

"And wider than three dozen men?"

"Four. Elizabeth's house always has superb food."

Jack laughed.

"I don't know ... but I imagine I'll have to make her some new clothes ... she probably destroyed the ones I left her with, if she didn't grow out of them, that is," I thought aloud.

"Christy?" Jack asked seriously.

My heart thudded to a shuddery stop. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

My heart throbbed angrily in my chest as I got dizzy and floaty but at the same time, focused. "Wh-what?" I managed to stammer after a moment.

"Will you, Christina Delcot, marry me?" Jack asked again, his dark eyes glittering.

I nodded weakly.

"Was that a 'yes'?" he asked pointedly.

I nodded again, this time more visibly. "Yes," I murmured. We lay silently for a moment or an infinity, I don't know which, time held no more value to me before I said, half-seriously, "We'll have to keep this quiet, you know. If word gets out that Cap'n Jack Sparrow, bachelor extraordinaire got himself married, well, there may be some massively different views formed about you. And we wouldn't want people thinking you've gone soft have we?"

"Nah. Won't happen. Cap'n Jack Sparrow doesn't go soft for anybody," he said in a very overly-masculine voice.

"Didn't think so," I muttered before leaning over to kiss him.

-A-

Author's Note -

Yes, it was short. But wasn't it sweet and romantic and happy? I needed that for the night.

Will update soon! Keep on the look out.

Surprises at every turn ... tune in next time for ... CHAPTER 26!

Mange Klemmar

-CrazyCanoeingGIT


	26. What Lies Beyond the Horizon

Author's Note-

I ATTEMPTED TO POST THIS ON JULY 12 AND 13TH BEFORE LEAVING FOR GERMANY FOR 3 WEEKS BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I WAS UNABLE TO POST.

I can't believe that this is over. But, I must say it has been a good ride. Without further ado, please, enjoy the chapter.

-A-

Last time -

"Nah. Won't happen. Cap'n Jack Sparrow doesn't go soft for anybody," he said in a very overly-masculine voice.

"Didn't think so," I muttered before leaning over to kiss him.

-A-

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 26 - What Lies Beyond the Horizon

The return journey to Port Royale was remarkably uneventful but at that uneventfullness was remarkably comforting. It took about a month and a half to get all the way back, we were helped along by a strong wind that pushed us much faster than usual.

There were a few interesting events, however. Mainly these involved Rion and Juaquiem, who, after Jack had his full interrogation, were short-lived ... I think. Once Jack had finished getting all the information from these insane men, the Black Pearl thankfully made a short detour to a deserted island. But, before we let them off, I had to get my own personal revenge.

Jack and Colin had already hauled the two up from the brig when I swaggered up behind them. "Wait a moment, Jack, Colin," I said calmly. Both turned, holding their prisoners in exceptionally tight holds at the neck. "Give me two seconds of their undivided attention," I stated, smirking slightly.

"Love, what are you doing?" Jack asked incredulously as I sauntered up to stand right in front of him and Juaquiem.

I smiled winningly and said, "Watch." Then, before anyone expected it, I punched Juaquiem forcibly in the nose. There was a crack as his nose broke, he swore but since he was held by Jack, could no more retaliate than stem the flow of blood gushing forth from his now broken nose.

"Nice shot, Christy," Tad called from the crow's nest.

"Lad, watch the ocean, not the deck!" Jack called, causing Tad to look away, abashed.

One might think that my revenge had been fulfilled and that now I could retire to nurse my surprisingly sore knuckles but, no, I stayed where I was, smiling over at Rion.

"Christy ..." Colin began.

I held up a hand to silence him, still smiling at Rion. I sauntered up even closer to Rion, placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned up to his ear, as if to tell him a secret. Jack sputtered in the background but I ignored it, leaning slightly closer to Rion so that our chests were touching. Then, when I should have started talking, I brought my knee up quickly and kneed him hard in the personals.

Rion fell to the his knees, tears streaming from his eyes, a pained look on his face as he swore fluidly.

I smiled, patted his head like a child and turned to Jack before saying, "Now, you can take them away," and with that, I smiled and walked away.

-A-

After the month and a half long jaunt on the Pearl and the similar month and a half long time of Jack's and my engagement, everyone was itching to get off the ship and enjoy the ... thrills of land. Similarly, I was so ready to get off of a piece of wood, albeit, a beautiful one, so that I could see my daughter and my friends. I had been gone a long time, I imagined that Will and Elizabeth wondered what had happened to me ... whether or not everything was okay or not.

"Jack, Christy, c'mere!" Colin called the morning we were to reach land as we stumbled from the cabin drowsily ... it had been an 'eventful' night.

"What?" I called back before failing to stifle a large yawn.

"I got an idea. C'mere," he replied, motioning us over.

Jack, knowing that Colin didn't like being ignored when he had an idea, no matter how crazy it could have been, obeyed and tugged me along with him.

"So, I know you two are supposed to get hitched, right?" he prompted.

Jack and I nodded, unsure of what he was going to suggest.

"Well, how about I do the ceremony? Keep it a pirate wedding and more importantly, secret."

"That sounds good to me," Jack and I replied simultaneously.

Colin nodded to himself. "See, I do have good ideas."

Jack smirked at me. "Aye, Colin. We know that. Af'er all, without you, we'd still be in Cadiz."

Colin smiled and walked away, his smile bright enough to light the stars with.

-A-

When at last we reached Port Royal, I was itching to leave the ship as fast as I could, and practically ripped Jack's arm out of its socket as we hurried up the hidden trail to Will and Elizabeth's house.

At last I could see the manor and no sooner could I see that, I saw a small, dark haired blur streaking towards me, followed by a slightly frazzled Elizabeth.

"MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY!" Rhia called as she ran.

I laughed and bent down to scoop my daughter into a hug when she got near enough. Rhia was so overjoyed that she jumped into my arms, knocking me over and sending us both rolling in the grass. Holding my daughter again was the best experience one could ask for, I kept her as tight as I could to me, kissing her head as she rambled on about all the fun she had had with Uncle Will and Auntie 'Lizabeth.

Jack, wanting to let me get up and also, to hug our daughter (though he wouldn't admit it), tugged Rhia off of me, swung her in the air and embraced her tightly.

I pushed myself up off the grass, only to be snapped into another tight hug, this time by Elizabeth.

"Just a short trip?" Elizabeth asked in my ear.

"We had a slight problem," I immediately said, slightly defensively, not noticing the smile on Elizabeth's face.

"Come on in. Will's inside and I'm sure he'd love to hear all the events of the past few months."

I followed Elizabeth, eager to see Will again, leaving Jack and Rhia to follow us. I glanced back at them as Elizabeth and I led the way and the sight I saw made my heart pang happily - Rhia and Jack following us, hand in hand as Rhia proceeded to talk Jack's ear off.

-A-

Will was very happy to hear our tale ... even happier to know that we weren't just fishing for an excuse to enjoy the ocean again or each other's company. As Jack and I told our tale, Rhia sat happily in my lap, playing with my hair (apparently, she did it to everyone's hair ... even Jack's later that night).

When at last we had finished our tale, I gave Jack, Will and Elizabeth time to talk as I followed Rhia up to her room, to help her gather her things.

"Mummy, I missed you lots," she said as she started gathering her belongings.

"I know, baby. But not as much as I missed you," I replied, stroking her hair soothingly.

After collecting Rhia's things, the three of us made our way home. Rhia, so excited to be home again, had no intentions of going to sleep - exactly what Jack and I were longing to do but we sat up with her, listening to her stories of all the games she had played with Elizabeth and the tiny sword Will had made her. Finally, after she had literally talked herself hoarse, she went to bed and so, finally, did we.

-A-

Jack and I were married a week after we returned to Port Royal although the only people who knew we were married were Colin, Rhia, Will, Elizabeth and Tad, who had befriended Rhia. Standing on the beach at sunset with the man I loved, promising to love him forever and listening to his promise to love me forever, made me realise that this was how life was supposed to be. As I stood before my friends and the deep crimson of the sunset, promising never to leave him, I almost laughed at the thought of who I was five years ago and decide that I liked this role much better.

"Jack, I love you with all of my heart and all of my mind and all of my body and I will never leave you. Like the tides that always come rolling in, in good weather and in bad, I will always be there for you and always care for you. Neither heaven nor hell could ever manage to keep me from you. I want to spend my life with you, I want to live to see what lies beyond the horizon," I said, smiling up at Jack.

-A-

After we were married, we went to live on the Pearl, even Rhia. Jack and I had a son a year after we married - Thomas Micheal and Rhia fully enjoyed being a big sister.

As time passed, there were troubled times but there were also happy times and thankfully for our little family and fortunately for us, the happy times far surpassed the troubled ones.

Rhia is now a big girl of seventeen and Tom is a striking lad of twelve. They both are happy to explore new lands, meaning Jack has to stop at land more than he'd like to but he does it all the same, though some wouldn't believe it, he is quite the doting father.

Rhia and Tad have been getting close lately and I think that there may be interesting times ahead of us. Jack is threatening to castrate Tad before he could touch her but never has ... yet. Every time he threatens, all I have to do is remind him what he was like seventeen years ago and he goes quiet ... for a minute. They are young, in love and happy and after all, what more could one ask for.

The years go by quickly but I am still loving every minute of the experience, even as my hair gets flecks of gray and I notice changes in myself, just as I see other changes in my children or in Jack. Life is a fickle friend. Unlike most of life, you can not just sit back and watch it pass but must grab life by the horns and hold on because sometimes the path can be bumpy but even when you get thrown off you must climb back on and hold on tighter.

Thinking back to the vows I said to Jack on our wedding day, I have discovered what I meant when I said that I want to share what lies beyond the horizon with him ... and that is life. The only thing that lies beyond that horizon in the distance is life and the chance to live again.

And so it was that we lived ... maybe not perpetually happily and maybe not forever but we lived, and really THAT is what counts.

THE END

-A-

Author's Note -

Well, this is not the end for CrazyCanoeingGIT's writing career ... this is only the beginning! I will more than likely have another story out after a hiatus. (September, prolly.) But trust me, I'll be writing ... as a matter of fact, I'll be probably writing something this afternoon ... I'm leaving in 5 hours to go to Germany for three weeks.

Anywho, I want to say thank you soooooo much to all my reviewers, it has meant so much to me. I really truly appreciate all of you, even you who is reading this story several months later than I finished it. I love the support and I especially love having people who like what I write. Thank you! big hugs to you all

Until next time, may your days be filled with beauty and your nights with many stars.

Mange Klemmar,

CrazyCanoeingGIT


End file.
